F off you twit Granger is MINE!
by Skizzy16
Summary: War's over, time for teenage drama! Draco Malfoy finds his one true veela mate but Ron Weasley fights tooth and nail to keep her from 'the dark side' but that was Ron's down fall. Telling Hermione Granger what to do. ROMANCE! LEMONS IN FUTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Main Characters (alphabetically by last name): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini

**Timeline: **Begins 1999 (1 years after the war)

**Rating:** M and in some cases M+

**Warning: **I'm sorry but I need to include Snape in this story so he didn't die for the sake of me not being able to live without him just yet.

**Summery:** War's over, time for teenage drama! Draco Malfoy finds his one true veela mate but Ron Weasley fights tooth and nail to keep her from 'the dark side' but that was Ron's down fall. Telling Hermione Granger what to do.

* * *

><p>Looking at the mirror what did see? Life had completely changed from fine to awful back to fine again in the space of 3 years. The war lasted only 1 of those years but wars can do strange things to people.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry saw his face full of stubble small scars dotting around from many different times. Him running through the forest from the snatchers, when he landed on the ground after Voldermort had just cursed him, the large amount of hexes narrowly dodged but close enough to leave a scratch and of course, the big one, the lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry picked up the hair brush lying on the table and attempted to tame his hair even a little bit. Ginny appeared behind his and he viewed her through the mirror. She was beautiful, rosy pale skin, fiery soft hair and bright brown eyes just like her mother. He looked up at his, their eyes meeting through the mirror. She smiled at his struggles with the brushing device.<p>

"If I were you I would give up" she half laughed as she darted outside fetching something. Harry sighed. He looked at his face again. He hadn't looked at himself so closely in years but now he saw how much older he looked and in a way, almost worn out like too much had happened to him. Too much _had_ happened to him. Even though Tom Riddle had deserved to die Harry still hated how he was the one who caused it. He had never, through all his adventures killed someone, wounded yes but not killed. It bothered him that he was so bothered by his guilt of murder but as Ginny very often said 'what can you do?'

What could he do? He could help the ministry get on its feet, move on with his life of adventure or…

He picked up the envelope turning it over examining the familiar Hogwarts seal on the back. He could go back, learn some new stuff and have a proper _normal_ year at Hogwarts worrying about normal teenaged boys did, girl and grades. Ginny got a letter too and she said she would go where he was but he knew she secretly wanted to go back more than going into the real world. He didn't even know why he had to consider it. He loved Hogwarts, wanted to go back and it would make Ginny happen but something felt…unusual.

"Ginny" he called looking straight into his eyes, his mother's eyes. She would want him to go back as would his dad and Sirius. She appeared at the door not needing to ask.

"Let's go back"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked into the mirror only a little surprised at what see saw. She was a woman, not a little girl, a woman. She was capable of going into any situation and acting professionally and adult like. She had responsibilities now as well as total freedom. Being 17 meant she could just leave and never look back, do anything she wanted, go anywhere she wanted. Apart from one place. The top. She was going back to Hogwarts not for the fun or the chance of another year at childhood. She loved Hogwarts yes but she needed the grades if she wanted a good job, and a good life.<p>

She turned away from the mirror and shut the large trunk on her bed. She sighed and walked out of the small flat she owned all by herself. Her parents had died in a car accident in Australia. Nothing to do with Voldermort, just a normal muggle death. In that case she was glad how they died even though it tore her to pieces that her parents were _dead _and that they died when they couldn't remember her. I was that small fact which cut into her deeply. Hermione brushed a tear which had escaped. Her parents would want her to go back anyway.

If that's what they wanted that's what she'd do.

* * *

><p>When Draco looked in the mirror he was ashamed. His blond hair growing too long, he had <span>cold<span> grey eyes, his pointy face that he just didn't like and what he hated to admit, he did look quite ferret-like and especially with his extremely pale skin. He looked like his father. He hated his father. He didn't blame the people who looked at him and though 'just like his father - a death eater' because in a sense they were right.

He looked like his father, acted like his father and ended up in the service of you know who like his father. He did this often; look in the mirror but not to see how he looked like his father but to try to see the differences. He spent ages at first unable to come up with something but now it was easier. He was alive, his father was dead. He was forced to join the dark lord, his father chose it. He had very fine hair; his father's hair was extremely thick. He had his mothers high cheekbones, his father didn't. He had deserted lord Voldermort while his father had not.

"I think you should go." His mother said, "Show you aren't afraid of them"

"I'll go to get the rest of my education. To show I've moved on but...no one will believe me mother"

"Then prove them wrong like the Malfoy you are. Let's start a new image for ourselves."

They had had that same conversation hundreds of times over the summer and they repeated it just so Draco was sure he wanted to go. He was no Gryffindor, he was not brave. He had to be persuaded. He looked away from the mirror and hugged his mother. It was new for them to openly show love to each other but both mother and son were relieved.

"Let's go" Draco said pulling away and Narcissa swore she saw his dab his eye slightly. She loved her son and to see him show such strong emotion that wasn't fear made her smile. In her eyes he was nothing like Lucius. He was _her_ son. Not Lucius's son.

* * *

><p>Ron looked in the mirror and was livid. There on the side of his rather big nose.<br>"A fucking spot!" he swore. He was 17 now shouldn't all the puberty stuff be finished by now?

"Ron hurry up we're going to miss the train!" His mother screeched up the stairs.

"I'm coming for god sake! Calm down!" he would talk to Fred and George to see if they had anything he could use for the offending imposter on his face. Wait no. Not Fred and George. Just George. Ron shook himself, he still had to get used to that. He stomped downstairs dragging his trunk behind him and finally landed in the kitchen.

"You know," Charlie said jamming his toast, "you can use magic now that your 17 so you don't need to break the house dragging that thing behind you." Ron cheeks fired up.

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh scary!" Ron stormed outside.

"Harry!" he shouted "Mum where is Harry?"

"He and Ginny left earlier on, she said he couldn't sleep so they were going to digon alley for an ice cream and some coffee. They're probably at the platform right now! Now have you got everything?"

"Yes mum"

"Okay then let's go. We'll apparate" Ron's stomach squirmed. He didn't like apparating but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He pulled out his want and counted to 3

3

2

1

* * *

><p>Harry had the familiar sounds of people apparating behind him and he knew instantly who it was from their matching flaming hair.<p>

"Harry dear are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley just a bit nervous that's all"

"What have you got to be nervous about? You're a hero Harry! Everyone will love you!" Ron shouted annoyed by his early morning.

"Exactly so now people expect something out of me!"  
>Just then another person apparated just behind his almost tripping him over.<p>

"Sorry Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione looked at him her eyes bright.

"Fine. How was your holiday Hermione?"

"Good mum and dad are staying in Australia though. In Adelaide. But shouldn't we be getting on the train?" Mrs Weasley immediately started squawking orders at them, getting their trunks and owls in the right places, making sure they had the sandwiched she had made for them earlier. Hermione was relieved. She loved her friends but she hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to tell them what had happened. Harry would be so upset and he would blame himself.

"Hey Harry get a look at this" Harry looked up and followed Ron's pointing finger.

Draco Malfoy was there with his mother looking pale as always but without his confident smirk on his face. Before he properly knew what Harry was going he was striding over to the Malfoy's lots of pairs of eyes following him. Draco looked up at him as if expecting this but he sure as damn well wasn't expecting Harry's fist to fit him squarely under his nose knocking him off his feet. The whole platform went deadly silent.

"That," Harry began "was for everything you've done. All the hurt you've caused in the past. Dumbledore's death. You're constant bullying. Name calling. Letting death eaters into the castle. Everything!" Draco stared up at him, his eyes almost understanding

"But this," Harry held out his hand "is for the future. Let's move on Malfoy. Get over what we've done" He was almost pleading. The war had been caused because of old hates not being forgiven. He didn't want that. This public display would, hopefully, get people to start again, not hold past actions against them. Draco took Harry's hand and he hauled the Slytherin up and they embraced clapping each other on the back which Ginny said 'only men can do'. Harry turned to Narcissa "Thank you Mrs Malfoy. I owe you my life"

"And I owe you mine. I believe it was your final statement which stopped me from going to Azkaban." Harry nodded and turned around the shocked eyes following him as he walked back to Ginny.

Everyone was staring at him especially Ron who looked delighted he had hit Malfoy.

"My knuckles are sore" he finally said lightly to Ginny who burst out laughing.  
>That was the catalyst to hundreds of voice starting up all at once.<p>

"That was bloody amazing!" Ron shouted in glee, "Did it feel good to finally strike down the bastard?" Harry felt annoyed at Ron

"No Ron. It didn't. I didn't punch Malfoy because I believe he deserved it or because I wanted to. I did it to try to send a message that we should let go of all the old hate lying around. That was Voldemort's problem in the first place! If we don't forgive each other and give each other second chances then nothing has changed" again the platform was watching him this time in awe. Ginny hugged him knowing how he felt

"Come one. Let's find a compartment"

The whole school knew about Harry hitting Draco including all the teachers and the great hall was simply a mass of people talking about it. Draco had come in alone his nose still bleeding 5 minutes after everyone else as he had needed to go to Madam Pomfrey to fix his nose.

Professor McGonagall - now Headmistress McGonagall had even mentioned it in her opening speech.

"It is time for us to get over our differences and forgive each other for the past as was displaced at Platform 9 3/4 earlier today. If two enemies such as Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy can settle their differences then we all can." Harry had turned scarlet at that but the Gryffindor's around him congratulated him on his fabulous displace.

The next morning in the great hall, when the post arrived, the story was on the front page of the daily profit and Harry was pleased to see that the article was encouraging people to forgive the Slytherin. Of course any article involving Harry came with a large amount of fan mail. Malfoy too, Harry noticed had an abnormally large amount of mail too for the next few days.

"Is it just me or does he look a bit miserable? I would have expected him to be bathing in the attention he's getting" Ron hadn't let go of the Malfoy issue and it was starting to annoy him.

"Oh Ron let it go! He's done nothing wrong yet!" Hermione snapped at him. Harry turned away looking at Ginny who also fidgeted uncomfortably. Hermione and Ron argued loads now a days and it made spending time together quite an ordeal.

"You're sticking up for him!"

"Ron his father died not long ago! We hated him yes but maybe Draco didn't! He is just as affected of this war as we are! The same goes with all the Slytherins. You don't need to love them or befriend them but you can at least shut your mother and keep your thoughts to yourself!" Hermione slammed her book shut and stalked out the great hall. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I'll go" Ginny hopped up gathering her bag and followed Hermione out the hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione had run outside to the lake and was now sitting down curled up in a ball.<p>

"That time of the month?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded glumly.

"Ron's being an idiot and he knows it. He just cant lower his damn pride," Hermione sighed

"I just feel so sorry for anyone who is will be or was a Slytherin. They are not Voldermort but they will always be compared to him and it's just so unfair! Look at Kreacher and Sirius's brother. The black family was known for being terrible but look at that relationship!" Ginny reached into her bag and got out the chocolate frogs she kept where ever she went in case she was on a low. She handed Hermione one and together they nibbled on them silently.

"Do you think you'll ever marry Ron? I would love it because you would, by law, become my sister but at the same time I'm against it cause...it's Ron. I just don't think he deserves you"

"I don't think so Ginny. I know that's what Ron's aiming for but I just guess it's not what I want," Ginny nodded leaving them again in silence.

"Okay then" Ginny started her voice changing to one of suspicion and cheek, "this future guy you're going to hook up with do you think he'll be sub or dom?"

"Ginny!"

"What? I personally think he'll be a sub and you'll dom away," Hermione stood up face red as Ginny laughed.

"Come on we have potions now!" The two years had been mixed together but the head boy and girl were chosen from Ginny's year only. Professor Snape was back at Hogwarts and had taken back his post as head of Slytherin and was as terrifying as ever however he was now forced not to be so biased or there would be consequences...well that was the rumour that was going round. Imagine that Snape being _nice_ to Gryffindor's. Sorry I just can't imagine that.

* * *

><p>Draco was early to potions waiting outside with Theo. Theo looked like a kid in Disney land when he came back to Hogwarts. He had this happy nature that made you either be happy with him or insanely tired. Today for Draco it was the latter. He was leaning against the cold stone his eyes closed concentrating on breathing deeply.<p>

"Hey Draco" he felt Theo's hand rub his arm up and down in slow moments. Ever since Mr. Nott's death Theo had been acting more bisexual of late and it had caused Draco to set down some rules. He could look, he could even touch a very little bit but if Draco said no he had to back off no questions asked.

"Not in public Theo"  
>"There's no one here" just then two Ravenclaws came into sight giggling with each other.<br>"Go flirt with the girls if you're bored."

"I've done them already" Draco lifted an eye lid

"Same" Theo sighed and didn't say another word till Snape let them in just as Potter came running round the corner one minute away from being late. When they entered Draco seated himself in his usual place, right at the front and turned around staring at his classmates. Potter was at the back talking to Granger taking Weasley's usual seat. Weasley wasn't doing potions. Draco beamed to himself. Out of every Gryffindor in the school he hated Weasley the most, not because he was prejudges but because he hated his annoying personality.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Teddy joked

"No Weasley this year" Life seemed better already.

* * *

><p>The next "major event" happened on a Thursday. And you all know Thursdays. The day before one day before the weekend. The really long day. Yeh that one.<p>

Well it was the first lesson of Defence against the dark arts and the teacher, a much unknown Mr Fairhurst who reminded Harry of Dedalus Diggle, decided to start off with a very practical lesson. Duelling.

"Okay we should pair you up with someone in similar skill to yours. No Miss Patil I will do it myself. We'll start with...oh this is difficult. Ah! Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy! Good match… and then Miss Abbott with Mr Longbottom" on went the list till everyone had a partner. Hermione was paired with Theodore Nott who apparently was just as clever as she was and had very good experience.

"Everyone Duel at once and I will walk round and see what everyone can do! Now remember this is not a serious duel just one to practice your talents"

"Okay off you go" the class did nothing for a minute but stare at Mr Fairhurst till Hermione waved her wand at Theo and cast a silent Expelliarmas spell knocking him backwards. Theo groaned on the floor

"I guess I deserved that for not paying attention. Good shot Granger"

"Yes yes exactly Mr Nott! While in a proper duel you do not wait for your partner to start you simply jinx and try to beat his or her as fast as possible using any means necessary. 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's instant start and 5 points to Slytherin for Mr Nott acting honourable after defeat and recognising his mistake. Now off you pop" Harry and Draco both jinxed quickly at the same time diving instantly into, for them, a calm and fun battle but for the others it looked like a miniature war. In the end neither of them won Mr Fairhurst called off the duel.

"I am confident you two will both pass with an O in you practical exam so now would be the perfect time for you to start on your essays. You too will work together to write 2 scrolls about blocking spells. Miss Granger and Mr Nott you may also finish however you should work separately from Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione and Theo crossed the room and started unpacked their bags. Theo fingered the back of his head lightly and winced.

"You're not bleeding I hope" Hermione said

"No just a bump. Anyway I'm sorry but can I ask a kinda personal question" Hermione looked into the boys clear blue eyes and let out a long sigh. He seemed nice so far...

"You can ask but I won't promise to answer it or get too offended"

"I just wanted to ask if you and Weasley are together or not because from the look of things you aren't and I thought that was strange causes aren't you meant to be like the dream couple? It looks like the love between you died out or something"

"You aren't far from the truth. We aren't together, no, and love, you could say, has died out. I think it's my fault. He just irritates me so much sometimes and we spent the whole summer apart and since we've come back he's been acting weird so Yeh... Love died out"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not particularly fond of Weasley but...I guess I was hoping you had found a guy you liked"

"Why would you want that?" she was honestly curious because as far as she knew Theo didn't care one bit about her.

"You beat my dad. I am happy he's gone so...Yeh" Hermione laughed only a little nervous. She bent her head and started working only asking the occasional question about particular blocking spells.

"Hey you're really pretty!" Theo suddenly came out with from no where. Hermione looked up shocked.

"Ummm...thank you"

"Oh don't get offended or anything! You're one of those like hidden girls" the look on her face must have told him he needed to explain.

"Have you ever seen some girls who are really confident and were nice clothes and stuff and you instantly think 'their really pretty' but then you look again and find out their really not? Well I have and you're like the polar opposite of that. You're really pretty it just takes a while to figure that out" Hermione smiled feeling completely flattered. Then she remembered Theo's fling reputation.

"That's really sweet of you to say that but...to be blunt I'm not going to have sex with you Theo" Theo looked at her a slightly shocked face which just looked adorable before he burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Granger I wasn't hitting on you! You aren't the type to be played or used like that. You're a proper sweet one that doesn't take bullshit. And thank you so much for calling me Theo! It sounds like we might actually be able to be friends! Can I call you Hermione?"

"Yes of course...Theo" she added on the end just to see his adorable smile.

"You know you are incredibly cute you know that" she said to him having been caught into his Disney land mood.

"I've been told but not by anyone quite like you Gra-Hermione" the rest of the lesson washed past with lots of smiles and laughter. Hermione learned that Theo really was incredibly smart and like her liked to read a lot. They had both practically finished by the end of the lesson with lots of little notes that Theo had added everywhere over what he called his 'planning sheet' where he wrote down the things he needed to add in. It reminded her of a scribble pad. She also learned, which sent her eyebrows right into the air, that he was bisexual.

"Really?" she couldn't help herself. She hadn't ever met anyone gay or bisexual.

"Reallyreally. For example, you see Draco over there?" He was working quickly and silently on his parchment asking a question every so often.

"Yes"

"I hardly want anything more than to get with him for one fantastic night" Hermione turned red and even gave out a little giggle.

"I just want to have a taste of his _body_! I've seen him changing and in the shower and god I love it!"

"Does he know?"

"Yeh I told him and he's okay with it. I can look and very slightly touch but if he says no I need to back off instantly" They spent the rest of the lesson discussing the male population at Hogwarts and all those Theo believed he could convince to dabble in the 'queer way'. It was the funniest and most immature lesson she had ever had.

Later in the common room she was finishing hers off by the fireplace listening to Ron moan about the Hufflepuff he had been paired up with.

"Hermione could you check this for me?" Harry passed her his essay. She read it over and was really surprised.

"Harry this is really good! You only have mistakes near the end!"

"Yeh I know. I didn't know Malfoy was so smart but he is" Hermione nodded seeing the result for herself.

"These Slytherins are quite something. Now I know where they get their points from"

"Yeh I know but what was really shocking was that Malfoy is like the youngest boy in our year. His 17th birthday is tomorrow."

"Wait if he only turns 17 tomorrow then why can he do magic outside of Hogwarts without the ministry getting involved?"

"Maybe he death eater father pulled some strings in the ministry like the fucktard he is" Ron cut in angrily.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted but Hermione didn't have the energy for Ron right now.

"It's really good Harry but you've accidently taken some of Draco's notes. You should give those back" she handed back the paper and went up to bed ignoring Ron's apologise all the way up.

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed his temples trying to calm down his headache. It had started only a while ago but had been getting worse for a while now. He looked at the clock. 1 o'clock. No wonder he was tired.<p>

"I'm going to bed" he staggered to his dorm collapsing on his bed and listened to Theo come in behind him. Only Draco Theo and Blaise had the boys' dorms now. Crab was dead and Goyle didn't come back.

"Draco are you okay?" Blaise asked

"Just a Headache" Draco stood up and started undressing making Theo stop and stare a small smile on his face.

"You are so gay Teddy you know that" Theo smiled even more at the sound of his nick-nick-name. His headache was getting even worse as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms.

"Draco are you sure you okay?" Pain exploded in his head and he cried out

"Theo go get help!" Blaise lay him down on the bed and from somewhere started dabbing a cold cloth on his forehead. Draco's whole body buckled as what felt like a wave of acid hit his body causing him to fall off the bed and blackout.

* * *

><p>The great hall was filled with shouts of shock when Harry came downstairs which meant something had happened he didn't know about yet. He glanced over at the Slytherin table looking for Draco but found Theodore instead. He walked over to him.<p>

"Can you give this to Malfoy please? I accidentally took it with me after Defence against the dark arts" Theo looked at him in shock.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard what's happened have you?" he said taking the notes anyway.

"No but I'm guessing it's got something to do with Malfoy"

"Harry! Get over hear!" Ron called from the Gryffindor table.

"That" Theo pointed to them, "will be the story"  
>Ginny started telling him before he had even reached the table.<p>

"Last night Draco collapsed! There was a huge thing in the Slytherin common room and he's been taken to St Mungo's."

"Really what happened?"

"First you got to know that Malfoys' have veela blood in their veins and every so often one of the Malfoys' becomes a half veela like Fleur what's strange is that Draco is a boy! There hasn't been a male veela in decades! They're really rare!"

"That's crazy. Is he coming back to school?"

"Apparently yes but that's not what everyone's so hyped up about. Male veela's aren't the same as female veela's. Male veela's have mates."

"Like soul mates?"

"Yeh exactly like that but if Draco does find his mate, which is very unlikely, and she rejects him he dies" Harry's insides knotted.

"That's unfair. He knows there's someone out there perfect for him and if she says no he dies." Hermione just looked puzzled.

"Is she allowed to say no? I would have thought the ministry would have a law about that."

"No idea. It's been so long since a male veela has been around". Harry returned to his

food.

"I do not envy him" and he truly didn't

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A bit of a shock for me this afternoon finding out I had 84 emails about people alerting, reviewing and favourting this story. Thank you so much to everyone who that included because I'm not joking when I say it made my entire day worth it. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. A special thanks to 'Karen' who corrected me about Harry's age. I have corrected that and also thank you to 'sweetestofpeas' who warned me about my title. That's why I changed it.**

**Anyway a little thing I forgot to add into the information at the beginning of last chapter- Snape is alive. I know that isn't really the case but Snape is a class A character and I'm not ready to let go of him just yet.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Draco woke up and his body was burning, his throat too dry and his heat beating unsteadily.

"He's conscious!" a female voiced called and he shrieked his back arching. He didn't want her! She wasn't it! He was burning he needed something but didn't know what and at the same time as being desperate for it he despised it, hated it. He felt a hand reach for his hand and he didn't think, he just struck her right across the face hating her with every ounce of hate he had. In came another female and he cried out in anger again.

"All woman get away from him!" a male at last. He didn't like the male, he was competition but he was better than the females. He hated them. He tried moving but was held but the sheets. He tore them off ripping them intro shreds and tried to escape. The male's hands came around his middle and tackled him to the bed. Again he shrieked and easily kicked him off his back just before ropes came from the air and bond him leaving him helpless. 'Out get out!' Was he only through as he wrestled with the knew enemy. The ropes were cutting into his skin and he tried to tear them off.

"Everyone back away!" Yes away horrible things. Away! I don't want you! Someone was coming near him he wanted to rip them apart, didn't want them he wanted-

The person stopped just out of his reach and knelt down so he could see her face. He didn't want to hurt her. She wasn't the same as the others.

"Mother" he mumbled, "off" he pleaded. She would help him get free.

"Darling do you know what's happening?" No he didn't and he didn't really care but his mother did so he should. Isn't that right? He didn't know. Her presence confused him. He still had to answer her question

"No"

"Then you must trust me. I can't remove the ropes till you fall asleep again. No one is trying to hurt you and I will explain everything in a few hours. I'm so sorry my child I would hate it too if it was me but it must be this way" He didn't understand but he didn't like it either. She was crying now someone had made her cry. He needed to make it better.

"It's alright darling I promise but you need to go to sleep okay" he nodded his head. Sleep. He was tired but sleep seemed like the wrong thing to do but mother was crying and he asleep made her happy. He had no choice he closed his eyes and slipped into blackness.

* * *

><p>The next time he awoke he felt more like himself. But not quite the same. He simply lay there not wanting to open his eyes just yet but knowing he should. He sighed and opened them taking in the white ceiling, the white walls and his white bed. He was in hospital that much was clear. He remembered mother was here. She said she would explain why he was here.<p>

"Mother?" he called out into the silent room. Voices instantly erupted slamming into his head. So many voices and so loud. He cried out in pain trying to jerk away from the noise.

"Everyone be quiet!" he collapsed panting his headache back in full swing. Then it started to go away leaving him with what he could only describe as a fuzzy brain. Lol Fuzzy brain he laughed to himself. Okay he defiantly wasn't himself.

"Darling?" he turned his head to the side watching his mother.

"They've given you some pain killers to take the headache away. Don't worry it's completely normal they tell me."

"What's normal. Be blunt with me mother" Narcissa expected this. Draco never wanted anything to be padded out he only wanted straight facts.

"You're a male veela. I've told you how we have veela heritage well it seems the veela gene is dominant in this case. It only activates when they body reaches full maternity in other words when you become 17. Veela hormones are pumping through your whole body changing it that's why you have a headache but don't worry I've been told that your changing will be over very soon. They were very alarmed when you woke up halfway through the process but apart from that your changing has been perfect."

Draco processed this information silently. He was a veela. Out there he had a mate. Right now his body was drastically changing almost like puberty a second time but instead of it happening over lots of years it happens over lots of hours. It wasn't pleasant.

"What will I do?" Narcissa knew he was asking about his future.

"You will live a normal life basically. You will probably feel more hormonal compared to your classmates but that will be easily over come" Draco snorted. Did she really trust in his abilities and looks to manage to seduce so many women? She was being modest. He was going to be a fucking sex machine. She must have seen something in his glowering face to make her say "Draco you have not seen yourself in the mirror yet and believe me when I say from now on woman will be the least of your worries. Now as I was saying life will be very normal until the day you find your mate. When you first see your mate you will feel a slight draw to her and it is only when you touch them that you find out if she truly is your mate. I cannot describe the sensation it is only said that you will know when you find her."

"What happens _if _I find her?" It wasn't a when thing but an if thing. He might never meet her and if he did it was most likely to be in some ridiculous love story. Nope never going to happen.

"You won't like it but apparently while experiencing it your view changes"

"Just tell me"

She did. He didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was gone for a whole 2 weeks now but he was still the centre of attention. She felt sorry for Harry because he had to do all his Defence against the dark arts work by himself which was extremely difficult. In the end he was told to join Theo's and Hermione's group. During their lessons Theo had turned Harry and Hermione into real gossipers. He told them the rumours going round what he believed was true and what he knew was true so it was extremely difficult for Hermione not to ask Theo what had happened at the Slytherin table at breakfast. He had come running in and declared something to the table within seconds he had a massive group of people crowding around him shocked looks on their faces. But the curiosity was burning inside her and just as Harry went to the library to get a book she began.<p>

"So Theo wh-"

"You're going to ask what this morning was about right? Well I can't tell you everything but I can tell you a bit. I saw Draco yesterday in St Mungo's and oh my god!"

"What?"

"That would be the bit I can't tell you but I can tell you he's going to be returning on Monday morning. I'm actually surprised you didn't know. Gryffindor house has known since this morning"

"Theo I only gossip when I'm with you and that worries me. I think you're a bad influence" Theo laughed.

"If I wasn't a bad influence I wouldn't be your friend now would I. Now tell me what happened with Ronald my dear"

"How do you kn-"

"Breakfast you arrived late and deliberately sat as far away from him as possible and he kept glancing at you looking ashamed so tell me what did he do?" Hermione sighed. Ron had tried to kiss her last night when she had been talking to Seamus.

"He put his arm around me and everything, it was so embarrassing! He's trying too hard I think and I'm trying not to hurt his feelings but soon I just feel like I'm going to crack at any second!"

"You two talk far too much for my liking! Get back to work!" Mr Fairhurst squawked at them.

"Sir we're finished"

"Then get started on the next essay!" they had been given a list of 22 essay topics that had to be done by the end of the year.

"Okay sir" they silently did their essays...for 5 minutes.

"I would get Ginny to talk to him. She knows him and will know which buttons to press" Hermione nodded in agreement. She would do just that.

* * *

><p>"Okay I'll talk to him but that won't change his mind. It will most likely plant the seed to doubt"<p>

"Then I will settle for the seed of doubt. Thank you Ginny it will probably help"

"Not a problem but you have to help me with ancient runes for at least 3 weeks worth of homework"

"Okay but if I were you I would have said like '10 homework's' cause one week might be homework free" Ginny glared at her shoes mentally cursing herself.

Ginny did talk to Ron but the effect backfired on Hermione. She was walking back from the library when he cornered her.

"Why are you making this so difficult Hermione? I really like you but you're just blowing me off all the time! Do you not care about my feelings!"

"Ron-"

"Do I mean nothing to you? Am I not good enough? Am I not rich enough?"

"Don't be ridiculous I-"

"Then what is your bloody problem!"

"I don't return those feelings! I've tried to be nice about it but Ron please! You're making this so hard-"

"I'm making this hard! What about you? You-"

"Mr Weasley. Shouting in the corridors in not allowed" Snape stood behind Ron arms crossed looking like a bat.

"Detention for the both of you. Mr Weasley you can come with me now and clean up Peeves's latest joke and Miss Granger you can meet me at 6.30 in my office. Now I suggest you return to your dormitories now. Come Mr Weasley you may this time only stay late out of bed" Ron gave Hermione a livid look before slumping after Snape already flapping away.

Her detention was not so bad; in fact she was pretty sure Snape was being nice to her which was a surprise. She had to work in the library and dust off all the books for Madam Pince. She found 8 new books to read including a rather thick novel on veela's. She would need to remember that. Might need it later on.

* * *

><p>The return of Draco Malfoy. Dun dun duuuuuuuun! It was a normal Monday morning, the hall full of sleepy children dreading the upcoming week when he entered. The whole hall fell silent as they took in the wonder that was Draco Malfoy!<p>

He was completely different yet completely the same, beautiful and terrifying, pale and tanned at the same time. Well that's what Hermione heard from the whispers and giggles around her. She had yet to see him for herself but truly she was more interested with the veela science rather than Draco himself.

She only saw him the next morning as he walked in flanked by Theo and Blaise. If there was one thing the whispers had got right it was the strangeness of looking exactly the same as well as completely different. His hair was still white blond it just looked different, healthier, shinier and even finer than before. His eyes had turned from grey to silver and his face was so close to perfection. He had the same high cheekbones, straight nose and elegant jaw but they looked edited, fake, like someone had gone on a muggle computer and air brushed him.

But for some reason it was his skin that changed the most in her view. He had always had pale skin and sometimes it improved his looks making him seem more flawless but sometimes he looked ill. Now his skin looked like perfection. Not a scar in sight and any small imperfections he had once had had scuttled away. Fast. It was when he stepped into the sunlight where she saw the change. The paleness looked almost better in the sun, he looked more radiant rather than sickly.

When he walked his movements were completely sure as if nothing would ever surprise him. He was extremely elegant sliding down into his usual spot. Even his table manners seemed better than usual. She wasn't surprised girls were panting over him. What surprised her was she almost was as well.

"Draco!" Zabini Blaise shouted running over, "Is it true you've got fangs?" Draco laughed sending a shiver of desire through the hall.

"Yes I do but not like vampire fangs."

"So what are they like?"

"They're behind my canines and they're really thing and long. Apparently vampires originated from Veela's and all those muggle stories about vampires are actually biased on veelas"

"Bullshit!"

"Hey here's a thought," Theo said his eyes glinting in mischief, "When you sleep with a girl we can tell by checking her neck" All the guys laughed while Pansy Parkinson stroked her neck lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that? You walk in BAM you're the centre of attention! I'm going to start feeling angry that your always going to be 'it' but right now life feels fucking fantastic," Theo said playing around on his for four-poster bed. Draco laughed. He hadn't felt so good in ages it seemed. The only problem was the desire he felt humming under his skin about to burst out. The experts had told him it would be more intense at the beginning of his knew life but would calm down considerably. He had spent the last two weeks with a special sex witch who had burned quite a lot of his sexual energy out. He stood up and walked to the door.<p>

"Where you going?"

"To find Pansy. I need a shag" Shagging Draco Malfoy had been the highlight for all women in the school over the next few weeks. It was quite a shock for the Gryffindor's when one 6th years came through the portrait whole almost unable to stand. Her friend was holding her up as they fell inside the portrait hole. People had sat her down instantly asking her what was wrong.

"I just had sex with Draco Malfoy. It was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life!" Girls had started to fight over him mentally keeping count of how many times he had fucked them. Two best friends had fallen apart over him. The best bit was the teachers could do nothing. They couldn't tell Draco to stop and even if they did he couldn't. It would physically harm him apparently. But soon enough he started getting a bit picky. He only liked girls with dark hair. Loads of girls suddenly dyed their hair dark. Teachers deliberately paired him up only with boys in group work. And none of the boys envied him. Well...apart from Ron of course.

Draco walked down the next morning completely exhausted. It was one week till the winter holidays and he had been up all night with a girl from Ravenclaw. Shamefully he didn't even know her name. He was becoming so sick of women. He could hardly see a girl he didn't think was a whore nowadays. He looked around the hall challenging himself.

Hannah Abott was a good contender for 'not whore queen' but he had heard she had been involved in a fight about him so she didn't do. He kept looking round and his eyes danced over Granger. He glanced back at her. She hadn't been involved with him at all to be honest. He had heard from Theo she had been having trouble from Weasley and he pitied the poor girl.

His eyes dragged from the top of her bushy head to the book she was reading on the table. Well her hair wasn't _that_bushy anymore. Curlier now and a bit frizzy as if she didn't care about her appearance. She wasn't wearing make up either which was odd. To tell you the truth she didn't need it. Her skin was fine the way it was, without spots or blemishes. Her eyes too were a pretty brown with long thick eyelashes. She turned the page of her book. Her hand was elegant but her nails bitten again showing she didn't care. She's really pretty to be honest. He had never seen it before. As soon as he thought that it hit him. It was as if a wave and slammed into his and taken him under so he couldn't breath. He had to leave, to get away before she saw him.

"Draco?" he didn't wait for Teddy he just sprinted out the hall. She was his mate. Hermione Granger, his, the one truly made for her and she hated him.

"Draco! Stop running!" He only stopped when he was in the heart of the dungeons and he was a mess. She hated him. She would reject him. His mate!

"Wait slow down. What is this about your mate? Have you found her?" Had he been saying those things out loud? Did she hear? Does she know?

"She hates me! Won't have me. Can't have me. Wants another." Draco clung onto Theo's shirt tears leaking out of his eyes. Theo was shocked

"You found her? The one?" he all but breathed.

"And she HATES me!"

"Who is it?"

"Granger," he slid to the floor, "Hermione Granger"

"Hermione doesn't hate you!"

"She does! She does! I can't tell her or I'll die!"

"Drake listen to me! Did you touch her?"

"No but-"

"Then how do you know if she's the one? Maybe this is just the shock of realising the last girl on earth you would have believed you liked is actually beautiful and you are attracted to her. Touch her and find out"

"No! Not yet I need time! I need time for-"

"Draco, Theodore what's going on?"

"Professor Snape we believe Draco might have found his mate" The professor considered the boys in silence his lips a grim line. He had never been the one to go to concerning 'girl issues'.

"Perhaps," he began "you should speak to the veela specialist." NO! Draco screamed inside. He hated that one. He would do something to her, like tell her.

"But sir-" he broke off taking deep breaths to calm himself, "I don't know if she really is my mate"

"Then find out. If you want I can excuse you from classes today Mr Malfoy so you can deal with this...issue"

"Thank you sir" Snape strode away faster then normal not that anyone noticed but him. If there was one thing he hated about being a teacher it was dealing with the childish relationships he loathed so much.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas but Ron, curtsy of Ginny, was forced to go home. Ginny had told him to lay off Hermione till 'she knows what she's missing' and she also wrote to Mrs Weasley explaining the situation. Mrs Weasley instantly got Ron home leaving Hermione with a very pleasant peaceful Christmas. She felt guilty that her friendship with Ron had ended that way but she couldn't change the past or his feelings.<p>

Draco too remained at Hogwarts as he still had at least 3 weeks of N.E.W.T level course work to do and because of Hermione. He had started to follow her around, watch her. He picked one particular spot in the library where he could watch her sit and read without her noticing him. It was however very dangerous physically for him.

Since he had recognised his mate his body had started releasing mating magic around him body preparing for the time where he finally touched her skin and transferred the Magic over to her confirming her as his mate. However he didn't touch her, he just watched from a distance forcing his body to carry to magic for much longer than was planned. Each day it became harder for Draco to stay awake and his body started to weaken because of his lack of exercise. Theo and Blaise also became very worried.

"Draco eat something," Blaise said finally sick of seeing his friend slumped across the table.

"Not hungry" Blaise looked at Theo an annoyed look on his face. He jerked his head at him as if to say 'you go'

"Draco you have three choices. One you can eat all by you're wee self. Two, I spoon feed you or three, Blaise and I get to tie you up and force you to eat using my bondage equipment. Chose"

"You can't tie me up. My veela with get pissed off and kill you. It almost happened in the hospital." Theo mock gripped his hair in frustration getting a small sleepy laugh from Draco. Blaise sighed and looked around the room.

"-you going to eat something? You know the library will be there in 5 minutes after you've had a toast," Blaise saw Harry and Ginny trying to persuade her to eat just a little toast. Hermione didn't look good either. Too tired and scruffier than usual.

"Hey Draco did you know your mate's not eating either?" He shot up looking for Hermione eyes wide taking in the bags under her eyes and her pale skin.

"Maybe if you eat. She'll eat. You know following that connection you have." Draco frowned but slowly reached for some scrambled eggs chewing on them slowly, still watching her as if testing the hypothesis.

"Fine! Just a few toasts" Draco's eyes widened in surprise along with Theo and Blaise. It actually worked! She sat down and started eating.

"Eat more Draco!" Theo said passing him a massive plate of fruit. He quickly scoffed it down and watch as Hermione reached for more food. Soon Blaise and Theo were chartering almost all the breakfast foods down to Draco and amazing Hermione did the exact same.

"That is just... Draco she _must _be your mate! That is just freaky if she isn't"

"I wonder if it's the same with sleep?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"If it is then you Dracie need to start going to bed earlier"

"Don't call me Dracie!"

"Can you like feel her emotions then?" Theo asked excited. It annoyed Draco that Theo had such a close relationship with her. Perhaps he should do something. Draco mentally shook himself ashamed he had even thought that. Theo was his friend and half gay. He wouldn't betray him like that. Not Theo.

"I can't feel her emotions" he said standing up feeling fuller then normal. Oh yeh he had just eaten like half of the breakfast table.

"I'm going to bed"

"You just woke up!"

"I'm tired Theo. It's been a long morning and all that food makes me sleepy"

"That because the blood from your brain is going to your stomach to digest the food. Let's just take a walk. Might make you feel more awake"

"It's freezing outside Blaise!" Theo moaned

"Maybe that's what Draco needs. A shock. The weather outside will give you that" Grumbling Theo got up and accioed their winter cloaks. They started to walk towards the door just as Hermione came from the left also on her way out. Draco did a double take grabbing both his friends' arms and jerking them in front of him, hiding him from view. So all Hermione saw when she glanced backwards was a smiling Theo half falling on a pissed off Blaise. She smiled at them and walked off in the direction of the library.

"That was close" Draco breathed in relief. She had been so near to him, he could have just reached out and grabbed her.  
>But what Draco didn't notice was Harry behind his a confused look on his face as he witnessed the entire ordeal.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped outside the biting cold preyed on their uncovered cheeks. They huddled over to the trees of the forbidden Forest hoping for some means of shelter.<p>

"Was this really a good idea?" Theo shouted through the wind. Blaise retorted back leading the two into a squabble. Draco ignored them and looked round. It really did look like chaos as snow flakes swirled around each other. But the longer you looked at it, the more you could appreciate its beauty

_'just like her' _Draco thought. He would need to talk to her soon but he was so afraid of rejection, not only because it would kill him but because if the woman of his dreams, his soul mate, couldn't love him then no one else could. Draco was drawn out of thoughts as a snowball rushed past his face. It was thrown by Blaise aimed at Theo who was laughing. Blaise was right he needed a shock. Something to wake him up a bit.

He was running before he knew where he was going. He gathered his heavy winter cloak and threw it to the ground along with his shirt and jumped into the icy waters of the lake. The freezing water instantly started to needle him painfully but Draco hardly felt it. It was as if his entire brain just sharpened. He felt wake, thinking clearly for what seemed like days. He was slowly sinking down enjoying the water on his skin before hands grabbed a hold his arms and wrenched him upwards breaking the surface

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" now out of the water Draco could really appreciate how cold it was. Blaise grabbed his hands and stuck them into his arm pits and pushed him forwards so he landed into warmth. Theo's arms went around him as he hugged Draco. Theo had taken off his own shirt and was sharing his body heat rubbing him with his cloak trying to dry him.  
>"We have to get him inside"<p>

Madam Pomfrey was given quite a big shock when the three boys entered, Theo shirtless, Blaise half wet and Draco, a mixture of the two, only their in his black boxers turning a nasty blue colour.

"Put him on the bed! Keep him as warm as possible!" she summoned mounds of blankets and rushed off into her office.

"Drink this Mr Malfoy" it looked like mud and smelled like piss. It was natural for him to jerk away dread in his eyes.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" She jerked him mouth open and poured it down his throat. As soon as it touched him tongue the taste exploded. It was gorgeous, like heaven in a liquid. He grabbed the goblet and drained it dry. Madam Pomfrey looked alarmed but then pleased that he drank it all. Willingly!

"What an earth happened?"

"Draco decided he wanted to take a dip in the lake" Blaise growled.

"Why Mr Malfoy did you decide to do something so idiotic?" she shrieked. Accidents she could deal with but idiocy...

"N-needed sh-shock" Theo glared at Blaise

"Now where have I hear that before?"

"Draco when I said a shock I didn't mean jump in a freezing cold lake!"

"But that's what I needed. I could think for once. Clearly. I felt sluggish, lazy but that's all gone now! I needed to work out that laziness and I still do!" Draco said, his words filled with passion and _frustration _that even Theo didn't have a good comeback. Footsteps could be heard and Snape and McGonagall enter both looking angry.

"Mr Malfoy what were you thinking! You could have died!" her shrill Scottish voice came out.

"I don't know what made me do it, I was running before I knew what-"

"You may not know but I do" another person stepped inside the ward dressed in a St Mungo's travelling cloak.

"Oh not you" Draco snapped. The veela specialist had come to Hogwarts and Draco hated him. He was annoying and pretty heartless even though veela's are meant to be very emotional creature. Draco had ensured that the "specialist" knew exactly what he thought of him when he was in hospital. And what did Draco think of him? He was bullshit.

"It seems to me your veela has become frustrated and has started to cause you to do dangerous things which would active your self conscious preserving abilities however what we do not know is why your veela is acting this way" he looked at Draco expectantly. Draco glowered at him. He didn't want him to know about his mate, he didn't want him near her and he would fight dragon tooth and goblin spleen to ensure they would never meet.

"I don't know what caused it. You're the _'specialist'_ here"

"And you the veela" There was an awkward silence after that where McGonagall looked worried, Blaise seemed to adopt Draco's hate of the specialist and Snape and Theo shared a look both knowing what had probably been the trigger to Draco's outburst.

"The other theory I have," the specialist continued as if the tension in the room wasn't thick enough to be cut with a knife, "your body has become lazy and your veela decided to act out sending a message for you to get back on your feet. I recommend you do some exercise in the mean time and even if it doesn't help it's good for you" What a cocky bastard Draco thought as the specialist left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've had a few complaints about my spelling which I can explain. She has been unavailable for the last few days but she's back and raring to go so small changes will appear through the last few chapters but it will hopefully improve it. Thank you again for everyone who reviewed and please remember to review again **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione enjoyed the winter holidays. She spent ages in the library simply reading. She had gone often with Ginny and Harry into Hogsmeade and sometimes into the Hog's head. Harry often went their just to be near Aberforth, he was Harry's last connection to Dumbledore. He often went there just to think. But Hermione sometimes felt a bit lonely. Harry and Ginny were wrapped in each other leaving Hermione all by herself.

Maybe giving Ron a chance wouldn't be so bad. After all he loved her, cared for her, wanted her and knew her so well. They had been friends for ages and they had gotten on fine, more than fine during the battle of Hogwarts. Would it be so bad if they ended up together? It was expected of them and no one would be surprised.

Hermione sighed and looked out of the library window. She had been reading too many romances of late and it was starting to make her feel strangely dizzy especially when she was in the library just looking round like she did now. She sighed "I need a boyfriend" she muttered to herself. She heard a row of choking coughs come from behind a bookshelf to the left, the person hidden from view.

"Hello?" she thought she was alone then she blushed and thought maybe the guy coughed because he heard what she said. Malfoy stepped out from behind the bookcase looking calm. On the inside he was screaming with panic.

"Hello Granger. You called?" he said smoothly, not accusingly but none too the happy either.

"I just thought I was in here alone that's all and what are you doing hiding behind a bookshelf?" His face froze his brain obviously thinking very hard for an excuse. Then he sighed and relaxed.

"The truth is I'm hiding. Hardly anyone goes in the library and even less people over in this corner so I can snooze in peace" Hermione smiled.

"You hide in the library to snooze? Why don't you just go to your dorm?" Malfoy's nose wrinkled.

"Whenever I sleep there I always wake up and find Theo next to me or just staring at me. Theo's a great friend but sometimes his... homosexual tendencies become a bit much and I need to just escape" Hermione nodded understanding completely. Well not the homosexual tendencies bit but the bit about wanting to escape.

"I always read story books when I want to escape the real world" Hermione blurted out. She was quite shocked with herself. She didn't really tell people that and she didn't know what possessed her to tell Malfoy that. Malfoy looked kinda shocked too but not in an 'aaaaah she's a creep' way more in an 'I didn't know that' way.

"I normally sleep when I want to get away" he started looking at his feet "but if that doesn't work I study or learn new spells" Hermione smiled. He was being so kind to her, it was surreal.

"Any book you're looking for in particular?" she was like a second madam Pince and everyone know that.

"If there were books on veela's I would read those but I can't find any" Hermione got up and walked into the restricted section searching. She knew that book would come in useful one day. She got our the fat volume dedicated to veela's and handed it over to Draco who looked again kind of shocked. She did notice that when she gave it to him he held his breath and deliberately tried not to touch her. Then she felt the attractive veela draw that floated around him making her want to lean forwards and kiss him. He took the stepped back having noticed that she noticed him deliberately not touching her.

"Sorry," he started, "I'm not meant to touch girls right now, veela thing"

"I guessed that," an awkward silence came over them as they stared at each other.

Surprisingly when Draco stepped away the notion to touch him became more pronounced. His body was so tense as he stared at her and it seemed like such a great effort for him to open the book and read the first page.

"It's mainly about female veela's I think, I've never read it myself but it should be interesting."

"Thank you" they both turned around and returned to their spots, both blushing slightly.

"Granger?" his voiced called suddenly making her look up as his head popped round the corner again.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask... A personal questions?"

"Sure but I'm not promising I'll answer it" what got a ghost of a smile from him. It was funny how Theo had asked her that once too. Maybe Theo' started rubbing off on Draco. They were relatively similar.

"Why do you need a boyfriend?" Hermione turned scarlet. So he had heard. Shit.

"I just...oh I don't know. I just don't want to continuously hang out with Harry and Ginny when they are a couple," again she didn't know why she told him that but oh well the damage was done. Draco nodded deep in thought and opened his mouth to reply when a massive bang sounded just outside the library. Hermione jumped up and started falling off her chair and hit the floor when two arms caught her upped arms and lifted her back onto the chair. Hermione's heart was thumping as she looked around.

"Draco Malfoy!" Theo's voice called out "Snape wants to talk to us" Hermione glanced at Draco and saw the shocked and slightly panicked look on his face. He heard Theo and disappeared extremely fast. Faster than a normal human but not so ridiculously fast it was unreal. But he looked unreal Hermione noticed. His perfect face and confident behaviour made him look complete unreal. Strange.

* * *

><p>Draco was running as fast as he could away from her. He wasn't ready to find out if she was truly her mate and that comment about needing a boyfriend struck something inside of him. She needed <em>him<em> not some gangly ginger guy. Not a Weasley. He still ran going towards the 7th floor. He needed a shock or a physical challenge and he had no ice cold lake right then so it would have to do. He burst into the room of requirement already filled with those muggle exercise machines and weights and got into the rowing machine and went. He was moving so fast and his muscles protested but inside he felt good.

He thought of that ginger idiot touching her and growled going faster. His veela loved the exercise so he threw himself into it. That's how Theo found him, rowing as fast as he could sweat dripping down his shirt and trousers he hadn't bothered to take off and his face contorted with rage. Theo watched for a minute transfixed on Draco's smooth moments.

"Was it bad I interrupted you?"

"No" Draco panted out "I was about to touch her. Almost did and all that was in the way was her jumper. That couldn't happen"

"Why can't it happen?"

"I'm not ready. She's not ready. Not good time"

"At least she doesn't hate you" Draco stopped rowing and half collapsed his face going into his hands. Theo was right, she didn't hate him. They had even had a conversation of sorts.

"You're right she doesn't hate me but she doesn't trust me either"

"Then earn her trust. If she found out she was you're mate she might have a give you more of a chance." Draco inhaled deeply mulling over Theo's words. He was right. Again.

"You're right Theo it's just-" Draco stopped and started at Theo who was staring at his chest.

"You've really done some exercise for the past week. I mean where did that pack come from?" Draco looked down, yes his chest looked better but did Theo really need to stare like he was food and Theo hadn't eaten for a year.

"Theo stop staring like that"

"Right sorry," he turned around and started fiddling with one of the treadmills, "oh and by the way Hermione doesn't like guys that are too hunky"

"What?" Hunky? What the hell was hunky and how the fuck did Theo know that?

"We were talking about Victor Krum and I asked if he had a good body and she said he was a bit too hunky for her tastes and she preferred a guy who was strong but not to muscley. More lean and crap so careful with the hunkyness" Draco nodded taking in the information nicely. He had discovered more of Hermione's tastes and that Theo was asking her about men he fantasised about, he wasn't flirting with her properly.

"I'll take that into consideration." he said meaning both things just learnt.

"So...how did it go?" Draco laughed humourlessly.

"How did it go? All I could think about was trying to look calm and not bend over and grab her! She was just there! Being nice and casual and we were alone Theo! I could have taken her right there!"

"But you didn't"

"Only because that would make her hate me more"

"She doesn't hate you Drake. She even seemed to enjoy the convor-"

"That's because we were talking about books! You weren't there when I was making up excuses for being there! By the way for future references you watch me in my sleep" Theo looked a little shocked

"I'm sorry but _why _do I watch you when you sleep?" Draco didn't want to answer. It would prove he was a bad friend, he complained about his friend behind his back. Guys don't do that. They leave that to the girls.

"I told her the reason I was in the library was because I was sleeping and I wasn't sleeping in the dorm is because you watch me and it creeps me out" he said ashamed.

"You know Draco," Theo started making Draco close his eyes for the gay temper, "the difference between the real me and that little other me you made up in your story is that I don't get caught watching you while you sleep" Draco looked up into Theo's smug face.

"Bullshit! You don't actually-"

"I have...on occasion"

"Merlin Theo do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"Which is why I didn't tell you. Lucky for me you made that up yourself" Theo said as he turned on his heal and dramatically walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The winter holidays were over and school was back in its full stressy fling. The teachers were becoming harsher, setting more homework and even giving out extra class sessions to those who needed it. Hermione kept on top of everything especially as she had worse experiences in her 3rd year with the timeturner and Harry to managed, even though he struggled, but it was Ron who got the worst of it.<p>

He had come back from the holidays in a bad mood which became worse and worse. He finally blew off two weeks after term restarted at Professor Flitwich who set them 2 essays to do and to perfect the new spell they learned. He had just stood up throwing his papers in the air, face red with anger as he told Professor Flitwich right where he could stick his fucked up essays. He had ranted on for 5 minutes as everyone in the room just stared in shock. He had received 3 months detention which really only consisted of extra time for him to do his homework while being over viewed by a teacher.

People also stayed away from Ron with the dark look on his face as he shoved first years around and became a bit of a bully. Whenever Ron came into the common room the people on the red sofas automatically moved to let Ron, Harry and Hermione sit there. Ron because he was scary, Harry because he was famous and Hermione because she was just overall important. They were sitting there as Ron's face began to go a familiar red again, the first sign of him blowing off and Hermione reached over and took the parchment away from him.

"Let me have a look" she said softly so not to set him off. He slumped backwards and let out a big sigh. She scanned over his work and found many, many mistakes. She set about correcting those best she could.

"Oh Ron" she said as she read his conclusion.

"What?" he snapped back.

"It's okay honey just calm down a bit. The beginning wasn't too bad and the rest of it was okay but, really, your conclusion was disastrous. 'To conclude this spell it bullshit and you should just use _Wingardium Leviosa_because it's way easier' is not going to get you anywhere" Ron sighed again and put his head in his hands. Hermione read it over again and she twirled a bit of orange hair around her fingers. Ron never really liked it when she did that but he seemed content to let it be for a minute before bulling him head back.

"Oh Hermione. What happened to us?" he moaned gazing at her with watery eyes. He looked so miserable it touched her.

"I...don't really know" And she really didn't. Ron had been good to her and he looked awful without her. Maybe they had been to fast in ending their relationship.

"I was thinking about you all winter" She should give him a second chance. He deserved it, everyone deserved a second chance. And maybe this time they would end up for good.

"I thought about you too...a bit" Ron straightened up all tiredness gone from him.

"Really? Do you...do you want to try again" He seemed so hopeful like everything would be okay if she said yes.

She nodded slowly.

"But Ron please just...I hate it when you are so insensitive about things...just please don't be like that"

"Of course and-"

"That means," she interrupted firmly. She needed to set out some rules for him, boundaries so things didn't fail as quickly.

"If I'm talking to Dean or Seamus or even Cormack is does _not_mean I'm cheating on you or anything so you don't need to waltz over and act like you own me," Ron nodded quickly. He had done that a few times and Hermione had screamed at him so many times he finally got the message.

"Okay Hermione. I hear you loud and clear," he was suddenly in a fantastic mood. But Hermione was at a loss of what to do now. Knowing Ron he wanted to make out but she didn't want that just yet. She wanted to see if she could stand him first and slowly go into the physical.

"I'm going to bed" she said finally as Ron's head slowly started creeping forwards. She paused at the door to her dorm thinking.

"Ron?"

"Yeh babe" oh God she _hated_it when he called her babe. Completely hated it and she only put up with it because it was how he showed his affection without touching her.

"I don't want this," what ever _this_was, "to go public just yet. So that means no kissing or handholding or 'babe' in public. Only when we are alone okay"

"Corse babe if that's what you want. That just means we need to do more of that when we're alone...babe" oh that was so not what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Harry felt a bit ill. So did Ginny but it was more anger she felt really. Hermione had told them of course about her and Ron and Ron had decided that 'the public' did not include Ginny and himself so Ron was constantly all over Hermione. Harry was a little sick of having to wait till they were finished to ask for help on his homework and the amount of name calling had just gone overboard.<p>

Ginny refused to let Harry call her anything other than darling or honey every once in a while and with every new name Ron made up for Hermione, Ginny became a little more angry.

But Ron looked delighted with life. He almost liked homework now because Hermione was next to him helping him and it was the only way he could put a message out there that she was his. He was constantly complementing people and overall being a much nicer guy.

But Hermione just looked...well blank. She had no facial expression she only had a happy tone when talking about result for the quizzes they did and her conversation had suddenly dulled considerably. Ginny said it was Ron who was doing it to her. She said Hermione had the look of a mother who couldn't take much more but had no choice in the matter but to do what was best for the child.

When they had talked to Hermione she said she was fine and that the relationship between her and Ron was getting better. Ginny didn't believe it for a second and sadly and regrettably neither did Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco had never felt better. He was eating, exercising, teachers were falling in love with his work, he wasn't being hated by anyone in particular in the school that was actually a challenge and the woman of his dreams was only a touch away. So why did he feel so cranky? It was like life was falling to pieces when it was so close to perfect. He had only felt so bad in 6th year while trying to repair the vanishing cabinet and he actually had a reason to feel shit there. He had no reason what so ever right now.<p>

"Draco would you pass the sugar?"

"For fuck sake Theo! Every morning at breakfast you have cereal with sugar and every morning you sit far away from the sugar so every morning you ask me to pass the sugar and I'm sick of it! GO GET YOUR OWN DAMN SUGAR!" Theo just stared a little drop if milk dribbled down his chin. He swallowed

"Still feeling cranky?" Draco didn't bother to reply. Just stuffed more toast in his mouth.

"Must be his time of the month" a tiny first year Slytherin told her friend in a tiny whispered voice which matched her tiny beady eyes glazing over him.

"Are you thick? I'm a fucking man I don't piss out blood every month because I failed to get pregnant! Did no one teach you the facts of life or did your tiny brain not absorb them?" The girl burst into tears and ran off her friend behind her also crying.

"I wonder what's causing this behaviour." Blaise wondered aloud.

"You know the drill. If there's something wrong with Draco look at Hermione. Now she seems well...lifeless. That's not good. Maybe Draco accidentally took her life and he needs to give it back when he touches her for the first time." Draco looked up at her. She did look a bit grey. A Gryffindor next to her turned and they started chatting. He had even gotten a small smile out of her once or twice till "Hermione can you help me with this?" Weasley all but shouted demanding her attention immediately. She turned and started to bend over his work as he shifted closer to her and glared at the other boy.

"Don't tell me their together again?" Theo spat out.

"Looks like it" then Blaise saw Draco expression. He looked dark, livid and a tiny growl rumbled from him. This was bad; he couldn't blow off in the great hall. At least they had found the catalyst to Draco's strange behaviour.

"Or," Blaise started, "he's trying to get with her and has become more demanding because he knows he's loosing her" that calmed down Draco ever so slightly so he returned to his food and started to plot.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Theo told Blaise once Draco had gone," what if Hermione wasn't his mate"

"What? That's impossible? No way. He feels too strongly about her for her not to be her mate. It's impossible" Is it?

* * *

><p>Finally, spring. After so long a winter it was a relief to have such a hot, sunny day for Scotland anyway and everyone was taking the day to go outside and relax. All except Ron and Hermione. Ron felt like skiving class and decided to eat some of George's <em>Nosebleed Nougat<em>'s.

He decided to eat three for good times. And when they didn't work instantly Ron ate another three worried he wouldn't be able to get out of class. 3+3=6. You are only meant to have _one_ sweet. So when they finally started working it was a blood bath.

The hot red liquid was streaming down his front soaking his shirt and trousers. People screamed and Ron, from loosing so much blood, collapsed. Madam Pomfrey came, her face pasty white. There were some things Magic couldn't do like bring a person back to life and Ron was very close to death. It was only because of Madam Pomfrey's expert experience with Fred and George's strange concoctions did she find out a reasonable cure which stopped the blood flow to a mere dribble. It was a frightening experience.

He had to spend almost two weeks in the hospital wing because of sudden noise bleeds popping up when ever he didn't want them. Two weeks in the hospital wing getting constant visits from friends. Two weeks of relaxing in bed. Two weeks doing no work.

So now Hermione was stuck inside with Ron as he battled with the catch up work when she longed to be outside with the sun. It seemed all she was doing now-a-days was help Ron with his work because he did stupid things. The nose bleed incident had sent a shock through her though. He could have been very seriously hurt.

"Hey babe?" Hermione twitched as he said _it _again.

"Yes Ronald?"

"I've been thinking," Hermione was surprised as Ron wasn't really the type of person to start up a serious relationship conversation but here he was, "you and I are pretty good together yeh? And we've been together successfully for what two months now? And I want us to...take a step in our relationship." He was staring at the table only glancing out of the corner of his eye at her like he was embarrassed.

"Ron I don't know exactly what you mean."

"Oh...ummmm...I want us to go further" Hermione didn't really understand and she had a feeling he was nervous to talk about whatever he was mumbling about.

"Ron you know you can be blunt with me. I don't want you to be embarrassed or anything. Let's talk about it openly."

"I- oh god well...I want..." he put a hand through his hair and let out a breath still red in the face.

"Hermione I want to have sex with you" he finally blurted out. Hermione was surprised and simply sat there a bit stunned which Ron took as a queue to explain himself.

"I think we are ready for this now and we are young and well...I want it to be with you. While everything is still good" he edged towards her. "I've been waiting for ages and...I really want to and like now would be the perfect time cause everyone's like gone. Will you do it with me?" Hermione zoned out.

She hadn't really ever considered sex much even though she expected she should have. She didn't really know what to say. Sex and all that she didn't know much about and she knew a few people who had done it and they were fine. Maybe they should do it because like Ron said it was a good time, no one was there and they weren't fighting. It would make the relationship deeper and well they were young. But even so she felt...frigid. But apparently it was natural to be nervous, natural to feel like she did but that all changed. Slowly and surely she nodded and Ron leaned forwards and kissed her dragging her down and breaking her in.

* * *

><p>Theo sighed as he looked around his practically empty care of magical creatures' class. Sometimes he enjoyed the class as it gave him a time to think and be alone outside. And he loved animals. Don't tell anyone that. But today - a Tuesday which wasn't so bad - he wanted to talk to someone, gossip a little or something to just happen.<p>

"Hey Hagrid!" Well his wish was granted. Harry Potter was walking down towards their little group a small smile on his face as he walked to them.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be working"

"Finished everything early and it's almost lunch so I thought I'd come and crash the last bit of your class" Hagrid looked like Christmas had come early and eagerly started explaining all about the rare 4 nostril badger they were studying. Theo gazed over the Gryffindor hero.

He wasn't tall, but not small with impossibly hair and green eyes. He had right now a very interested look on his face but his whole body oozed lazy. 'He's not bad' Theo nodded to himself but he would have to be the dom. Potter was in all ways, bedroom related, a sub.

"Nah to see that you's need to get Theo to show you. He's got his one proper trained he has. Just go over and he'll show you," Potter walked over examining he beautiful adorable badger. Theo picked up a tiny ball of hay and threw it at his little guy who dived for it and sniffed the ball into four equal parts which then zoomed down it's nostrils.

"That's a bit sick."

"They have no mouth though so it's the only way for them to eat" Theo stroked the guy behind it ear earning a nuzzle.

"Can I ask you something Nott?" Theo was reminded to the first lesson with Hermione where he had asked the same thing and she had been kind enough to say yes. With some conditions of course.

"You just did but yes you may."

"Why when Hermione passed you when leaving the hall did Malfoy freak out?" Oh shit. Potter was observant; you've always got to watch out for them. He couldn't tell him the truth, that Hermione was Draco's (most likely) mate. Half truths it was then.

"Draco has been feeling weird recently. Something about his veela had changed and of course you must have noticed that he's not banging every girl that looks at him. Well now girls half disgust him but we have a theory that his veela isn't into slags but more nice girls who are mostly virgins or something like that. Well any girl who doesn't give herself away easily because as you know when a veela takes a mate they can't physically be with another without it being extremely painful so any girl who goes through loads of guys is like a turn off. Get what I mean"

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question"

"Basically I don't think Draco wants to use the nice, loyal virgin type girls so he stays away from them and he thinks if he touches her he might not be able to control himself" That last bit was 100% true, that's why he didn't want to touch her.

"So if he stays away nothing bad should happen"

"Probably." Not. Potter was nodding in thought seeming slightly troubled.

"Look I wouldn't worry about Draco. If I were you I would worry about her depression"

"I am worrying about that but she won't talk to us" Theo raised an eyebrow. Maybe Potter didn't know you shouldn't persist it if she doesn't want to talk but be supportive and kind to her. He even told him that which earned him a slightly blank look.

"Alright you lot up to the castle. It's lunch!" Theo walked behind Potter looking at his nice, firm behind. Potter must have felt his gaze because he looked round and said

"What?"

"Nothing," Theo replied a ghost of a grin on his face, "just checking you out." The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

><p>Hermione was slumped over at lunch. Her day had been awful. She had gotten a mound of homework on a topic she hated, she had missed breakfast because she got out of bed late and she was sore. Horribly sore. All she wanted to do was down a pain-relieving potion, go to her bed and cry herself to sleep.<p>

Last night had been so awkward and uncomfortable. Ron had wasted no time in getting himself naked and seemed a little to rushed to get her undressed. Before she knew what was happening he was pushing her down so she was lying and positioning himself. And oh God it _hurt_. She didn't make a noise though because she had heard the first time always hurt and apparently it got better and she didn't want to seem weak.

Ron thankfully hadn't noticed, as he was concentrating on thrusting and distracted by his own pleasure. At least he had liked it even if she had not. But there was no way she was doing that again anytime soon. Harry came striding into the hall quite quickly for that matter, his ears red. He spotted her and walked over.

"Hermione if you don't want to tell us what's bothering you that's fine. I don't care but know I will always support you and if you ever decide you need to talk to someone you can always talk to me" Hermione was a little shocked by Harry's surprising outburst and complete touched. She went over and hugged him needed his comfort.

"I'm just having a bad time right now that's all"

"I know. Oh and by the way Ron told he to tell you that he's going to be late to like everything today and he'll see you tonight" Hermione couldn't help but be relieved. She couldn't face Ron right now.

"How are things with you and Ginny?"

"Good. Great actually. I think...when we leave school we're going to move in together." Hermione beamed, her friends were extremely well made for each other and she wished them all the luck in the world.

"Have you been thinking where you're going to move too?"

"I'm tied between just going to Grimmauld Place or buying Bathilda Bagshot'shouse in Godric's Hollow. It would be nice to have Mum and Dad close by but I don't want to leave Grimmauld place. And Grimmauld place has all the pictures and stuff."

"Actually I've been thinking about that. If the pictures stuck to the wall then replace the wall. It would cost you but then you could start with a clean slate" Harry was quite for a long time

"I don't want to change Sirius's room" he said in a small voice finally. Hermione felt stupid for not seeing it earlier.

"Why don't you see what Ginny wants and discuss it with her. Maybe that'll help," just then McGonagall came in telling everyone to go to class. Hermione and Harry silently walked to Defence Against the dark arts both extremely grateful for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt add in a lemon between Ron and Hermione bcause i dont really know hwto write a good awkward lemon but i hope you still did enjoy it anyway please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I've been writing ****all day trying to get this chapter done for today and now my fingers hurt a ****bit. Its times like these you cant help but want a Quick-Quotes Quill. It might take me a bit longer ****to write the next chapter but I will have it out latest at the end of the week. ****Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermione was worse then usual and that was pretty bad. Theo didn't like it and was determined to find out. She was loosing it slightly but he couldn't talk to her while in the classroom.

"Here I have an idea, back me up okay" he told her as she sat down. She nodded and watched as he put his hand up.

"Sir? Can Hermione and I work in the library today? It's such a bother taking so many books from the library when we could just work there and get it done much faster."

"Yes alright as long as you bring me the 'NEWT book to success' before lunch"

"Thank you sir" he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the library. He sat her down right at the back and sat opposite her so she knew exactly what was coming.

"Hermione I'm worried about you" She looked so feeble there clutching her bag in her arms.

"What happened" Hermione was touched by Theo's concern and opened her mouth to tell him everything was fine when she stopped. He could probably help her. He would listen and not judge her too harshly. He did it with everyone every day.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course" thank god he was getting somewhere.

"I had sex. With Ron," Theo waited knowing she hadn't finished even though what she had told him was pretty big, "it hurt." That's what he feared. She curled herself over and hugged the table securing herself. Theo breathed out knowing he had to step very gently now. A bad first sexual experience can cause lots of damage to a person and from what little she had told him, she had just had one.

"I thought things between you and Ron were bad"

"It was during the holidays. I was so lonely and I thought maybe we gave up too quickly" oh god not the classic.

"Hermione did you want to have sex?"

"Ron -"

"No did _you_want it? Never mind Ron," he watched as she slowly shook her head her eyes glazing over. So he had put pressure on her.

"Did he give you time to recover after he entered you?" another no.

"Okay, last one. Did you climax?" He hit the waterworks.  
>"N-no" she sobbed out. Theo didn't hug her. Right now she needed comfort a different way.<p>

"Listen to me Hermione. From what I've heard your first time wasn't nice"

"Apparently the first time is always the worst though"

"Hermione I have de-virgined loads of girls in this school and none of them came out crying because they didn't like it. For a girl's first time you've got to be really slow and gentle, it should be all about their pleasure and then it becomes more even about whose pleasure matter more a few days after the first but from the sound of things Ron didn't do that. I don't think he did it because he was mean but because he didn't think of it," Hermione nodded pulling herself together. She was happy she told Theo. He knew about these things.

"Go to madam Pomfrey and get a pain relief potion then go to bed. If you tell Madam Pomfrey you just had sex and it really hurt she becomes really, really nice" Hermione got up and hugged Theo.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome darling now off you go" The rest of the lessons Theo's thoughts turned a little dark concerning the ginger. He really didn't like him anymore. Not that he liked him before but now he had a valid reason to hate the guy.

"Where's Hermione?" Theo looked behind him and saw a concerned Draco.

"Hospital wing"

"What?" Draco's eyes burned ice silver, his predatory side switching on. "Why?"

"I can't tell you. It's more of an emotional hurt rather than physically" Draco stepped forwards sneering menacingly.

"Tell me."

"I can't Draco I swore to her I wouldn't!"

"Tell me!"

"I CAN'T!" Theo knew Draco deserved to know and the knowledge of something that Draco would desperately want to know was and it was weighing down on him. But he needed to know, especially if she was his mate.

"I will tell you once you've confirmed her as your mate. After you've touched her" he gathered his books and swept away before Draco could reply.

* * *

><p>Theo had been right when he said Madam Pomfrey was unusual nice as soon as sex came into the equation. However as soon as Hermione got the potion down her throat she didn't see any point to get out of class. She didn't particularly want to spend time going over and over it. She's rather do some good work.<p>

Charms, the last lesson of the day, wasn't fun though. It was a revision lesson for the practice exam next week and Ron had attempted to catch her eye through the whole lesson and it was only because she asked several questions at the end of class taking up half an hour that Ron hadn't stayed behind to wait for her. Instead she got the shock of her life. Draco Malfoy was outside waiting by the door. He had his eyes closed at first as he leaned against the wall. Again she felt that feeling of wanting to get close to him which she got in the library. His eyes snapped open and he got up off the wall.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" for some reason she felt nervous. She didn't know why but she did.

"Ummm can I talk to you about something?" He too seemed nervous but in a more frustrated way.

"Of course" they walked together to an empty classroom and Draco shut the door.

"I have something to tell you but...it's going to sound...well I don't really know it's just-" he broke off thinking hard. Hermione waited patiently curious about what he was mumbling about.

"Well you see-," he broke off again, "no. No not like that" he scolded himself.

"Draco" he stopped instantly as if she had just paused a film and stared at her, "just tell me. Don't add colour to it." he didn't move, just stared at her for a long time.

"I'm not sure Hermione but...I think...I think there is a possibility that you are my mate" Hermione stood there shocked, Wait did she hear him right?

"What?"

"Well you see they told me that...that I would feel a slight draw to my mate and recently I feel like...like I've been slightly...interested in you" Draco knew how much of an understatement that was but he didn't want to scare her. She was already shocked as it is.

"Oh." she didn't really know what to say. He only said it was a possibility she was him mate.

"How...how do you find out if I am truly your mate?"

"Oh! I just need to touch you. Your skin like your hand or something and that confirms it. I've been told as soon as you touch your mate something inside you and your mate...changes. I can't really explain it. They didn't really explain it to me well at all either." Hermione nodded still a bit surprised.

"But Draco how...how long have you been...drawn to me?" Draco swallowed. He didn't really want to answer that but he guessed she deserved it.

"Just before the Christmas holidays" Hermione took in a sharp breath. So long he had felt drawn to her. No wonder he had been acting strange in the library.

"Okay then." she held out her palm in front of her. He stared at her hand and slowly raised his. He raised his hand and positioned it over her waiting hand. They looked at each other and something inside both of them clicked and they touched. Magic instantly surrounded them and electricity danced up their spines. Hermione gasped in shock and went towards him as fast as she could. She didn't know why but all she wanted to do was get to him as quickly as possible. He circled her in his arms and pulled her close into his warmth. Everything about them fit together. Their touch, there taste, there smell and their sound. They were undoubtedly mates. Hermione let out a little choked sob and she buried herself in his arms. She had never felt so whole in her life. Draco pressed into the crook of her neck and she felt his shoulders shudder as if from relief to finally be with her. They stayed clutched together till the sky had fallen into darkness.

"Draco" his name rolling off his mates lips sent a delightful shudder of pleasure through him. "I'm not rejecting you," she made that clear. She didn't want him to die or anything, "but I need to go" Hermione hated to say the words because there was nothing more that she wanted to do than stay here in her new found heaven.

"I need to think Draco. I need to figure out to tell my friends…and family and think about us. Our future together"

"Yes," he breathed into her neck running his lips up and down her throat, "together" She enjoyed the sensation and closed her eyes holding it to her.

"I don't want to leave" she breathed

"I know"

"But we've got to"

"I know" They pulled away from each other slowly apart from their hands, still interlocked. They walked to the door and outside. Hermione needed to go left. Draco needed to go right. Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw his desperation. She loved his eyes. They were beautiful. Like a silver pool reflecting the sunlight which shined on it. How had she not seen it before? Everything about his face was perfect. Perfect for _her_.

"See you tomorrow" she breathed and let go backing away slowly still looking at him. When she reached the corner she gripped the wall.

"Bye" she wanted to go back to him, where everything was perfect. No worries, no stress, no fear. She turned around and ran and she heard him do the same. She was his mate. Draco Malfoy was her soul mate! Her greatest enemy, the boy who had abused her for years. She was his perfect match and he was hers. What was she going to tell the others? What was she going to tell Draco when they next spoke?

She reached the portrait hole and mumbled out the password. The common room was completely full. They were all talking excitedly about the trial Quidditch match they had been playing against Ravenclaw, which she had missed because she was with Draco. Her mate.

"Hermione!" Ron came over his face beaming, still wearing his Quidditch uniform. Ron! Oh god what was she going to do about him! He hadn't even entered her thoughts when she was with Draco.

"Hey babe are you okay?" she couldn't help it. She burst into tears. It was too much, first Ron and her getting back together, then them having sex, then Draco and including all the school work, she broke down. Ginny was there instantly pulling her upstairs into her dorm.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay" Ginny pulled her into her arms and hugged her comforting her as if she was a mother.

"Calm down now. You're safe, I'm safe, and everyone is safe so it could be far, far worse okay. Now tell me what's wrong"

"I'm Draco's mate!" Ginny turned pastel white as she gripped Hermione even harder.

"Okay that is big but let's not worry. You climb into bed and I'll get you some food. You're obviously very tired and very hungry okay so just stay here I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't tell-!"

"I won't! I promise! No one else will find out not even Harry" Hermione nodded and curled into her bed crying her eyes into her pillow.

* * *

><p>"Was it something you did?" Dean asked Ron.<p>

"No," Harry said firmly before Ron could loose his temper, "she looked devastated before she spoke to Ron. Something must have happened we don't know about.

"But what," roared Ron, "or who did this because all I want to do is-"

"Ginny!" Harry ran over to her. She was white completely white and half shocked.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you but I need you to go to the kitchens and get chocolate, food and butterbeer. Lots of it and also no one, I repeat no one is to go upstairs until tomorrow morning except me. Is that clear?" she announced to the room.  
>"Lavender and Parvati can you find a different bed for the night? You can use mine if you want"<p>

"Dean?" lavender asked

"Yes sure" Ginny looked at Parvati.

"Can I use yours then Ginny?"

"Sure let me just get my stuff. Harry guard the door while I'm gone then go to the kitchens"

"okay"

"Ginny let me talk to her! I can make her feel better!" Ron demanded striding forwards.

"No! I said no one Ron and that includes you! The only other person I would even consider is Harry"

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"Exactly! And _btw_," Ron hated it when she said that, "you weren't mean to announce that!" Ginny stormed upstairs leaving Ron to stamp his foot in anger. Hermione had stopped sobbing now and only silent tears were rolling now.

"Okay honey we've got the dorm to ourselves now. So start from the beginning of the story" Hermione told her everything. About how she was getting tired of Ron, about she was only started seeing him again because she was lonely, about them having sex, her conversation with Theo and lastly her time with Draco. She had stopped crying by the end and was again wishing for Draco's presence.

"Oh my god you've been through god know how much the past few days. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know"

"Ginny!" Harry's voice called.

"Coming! Food's here. You'll feel better after something to eat and then sleep" Harry had been a star, not only had he got a mound of chocolate, a massive pitcher of butterbeer and Hermione's favourite food- Lamb and carrot pie- but he had even managed to get a hold on some dreamless sleep potion. They ate things while discussing what they could possibly do. Hermione was so grateful for Ginny because she told Hermione what she thought she should do, say and act.

"Stop your relationship with Ron. What he did to you wasn't fair but I would keep your thing with Draco quiet until you've at least spoken to him. I would tell your parents everything before everyone else does and then inform the school. They need to know and then you can tell whoever you want" Hermione agreed. It seemed the best plan but it was going to be so difficult. Ron for one would not just simply let her go. He would most likely fight and in dirty dirty ways.

"What happens if Draco and Ron fight each other?" she asked Ginny in a small voice. Ginny just looked at her then passed the dreamless sleep potion and told her to "drink this" Hermione, knowing what was good for her, did and she was so grateful for the Blackness that came.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes snapped open. Hermione. She wanted him, needed him. He could feel it in his bones. He looked at the watch beside his bed 4 am. He didn't care. Hermione needed him. He got up grateful for the new ability to move incredibly quickly and exceptionally silently. He scrambled on some clothes and strode into the common room.<p>

"Draco?" Pansy was there sitting in a skimpy Pyjama which left nothing to the imagination.

"Not now Pansy. I'm busy"

"It'll only take a second" he paused, he had one second and it would be easier for him in the future if he listened now.

"What?"

"I think we should get back together. I can satisfy your needs. Your mother approves of me, it would-"

"No pansy you don't get it!"

"What don't I get?"

"I'm not going to settle for a slut like you when there are much better, smarted more beautiful people out there than the whore that is Pansy Parkinson." Her face crumpled and he took that as his opportunity to run out the common room as fast as he could to Hermione. She was most likely in the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know where that way. Shit. Wait he remember the specialist arsehole go on about feeling emotions and it was definitely her which woke him up then wouldn't it make sense if he had the ability to always find her. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her. Her image, her emotions, her touch and her smell. She smelled like books, fresh parchment and ink to him.

His feet were moving and he didn't know where but each step he felt a little better. He turned a corner and there! He heard footsteps running towards him. Hermione dashed round the corner on the other side of the corridor and saw him. He got to her first his veela speed helping a lot and then she was finally back into his arms. She was shaking a bit out of relief he thought. His hand came to her back and stroked it trying to find the spot that would relax her. He got it instantly and she all but melted in to him.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither" she woke him up after all but he was so glad she did.

"Draco," a shiver went down his spine again, "we need to talk." Draco nodded pressing his face into her hair and squeezed one last time before letting go.

"Come on then. We'll go to the room of Requirement" They walked quickly again still holding hands. Hermione kept stopping using her ears to check for filch.

"Relax," he told her rubbing his thump across her hand, "I can hear if they're coming from ages away and even if he did find us he wouldn't be able to catch me"

"He would be able to catch me"

"Not if I carry you" he wasn't lying. She could feel it in her bone just like she felt where Draco was when she woke up.

When they reached the room of requirement Draco called up a drawing room of sorts with a large marble fireplace, one grand sofa facing it and a table laid with silver plates and goblets.

"We need to discuss what's going to happen to us" Hermione started sitting down.

"We'll get to that soon but first tell me why you were so upset yesterday" when he had almost reached the Slytherin common room he had felt a wave of extremely strong emotions hit him.

"Draco finding out I'm your mate is not something that will be taken lightly and," she paused. She definitely didn't want to tell him about Ron just yet, "and all the stuff in the past weeks, school and stuff just caused me to...be a little sad." Draco's brow wrinkled. A little sad! She had felt devastated. He opened his mouth to reply but Hermione cut him off

"I told Ginny by the way. She knows about us" she successfully distracted him.

"I thought you'd tell her but I haven't told anyone just yet. Blaise and Theo know that you might have been my mate but they don't know definitely" Hermione took a scared gasp inside. Had Theo told Draco about Ron?

"Then let's both have two friends who know everything. Theo and Blaise for you and Ginny and Harry for me" Draco's nose wrinkled a _tiny_ bit at the sound of Harry but she assumed Harry would be better than Ron.

"Harry is like a brother to me. He won't betray me"

"I know. I'm just a little worried he's going to give me 'the talk' because I'm not sure I can...behave properly" He was sitting away from her still holding her hand and playing with her fingers. She didn't want him to be over there. She wanted to be back in his arms but she was too nervous to say something. Draco then leaned over and pulled her towards him so her head lay on his chest. She could hear his heart beating strongly and it was a comfort to her.

"We should tell the school" Hermione mumbled closing her eyes.

"Yes and we'd better tell our parents too. I'll write to mother today" but she didn't have any parents. She couldn't tell them. But everyone believed they were still alive.

"Tell me. I felt something from you. Tell me" she opened her eyes and looked up at him

"My parents are dead"

"What?"

"They died in a car crash on their way to the zoo. I didn't tell anyone"

"But you were with them all summer. Potter told me during defence against the dark arts"

"I was working" his mate working in a muggle job. He wouldn't have that.

"Quit" he demanded it of her and normally she hated it when people told her what to do but when Malfoy was concerned she felt better just to submit.

"Okay. And after that?" Draco was nuzzling her ear again something she discovered she immensely liked.

"After that it would be easiest to contact the newspapers and then release a rumour about us in school. A day after the rumours out a newspaper article we have approved of should be realist. It doesn't sound nice but it's better to have the profit know from us and have control of them rather than them hearing from someone else and then have no control at all" Hermione nodded, that made sense and now she knew why the newspapers never got go much gossip on the Malfoys. They obviously had a strong hand when they were concerned.

"When?" Draco considered that hard. He didn't want to do it right away but the longer he left it the higher the chance of someone else finding out.

"I think once we feel comfortable with each other" that wouldn't take long. Hermione already felt rather comfortable pressed again his nicely toned chest.

"Anyway we should probably eat something. I don't think we should go to the great hall today and," Draco checked the newly appeared clock, "I think its way to early to eat down there anyway"

"Okay. I'll go to kitchens"

"What?"

"The kitchens. You know to get food"

"You walk down to the kitchens to get food?"

"Yes. What do you do?" Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Nippy!" pop! A house elf appeared her head bowed as she curtsied.

"Master called?"

"Can you get us some breakfast? Lay it out on the table over there as soon as you can…please" At least he said please but he needed to force it out his mouth by the looks of it. Hermione had a small suspicion that he was only being nice to Nippy because he had heard of her S.P.E.W.

To her surprise Nippy beamed at the sound of hard work and said enthusiastically

"Oh course master!" then she popped away. Draco looked at her his eyes shining again.

"I'll write to mother and hopefully she'll speak to the school and get us off lessons for the day. If not I'm sure I can convince Snape. He's good at keeping secrets"

"I know. He managed to convince Lord Voldemort he was on his side. I'm sure he can keep this little secret" Draco laughed and it sent a wave of warmth down her body. She smiled.

"It's a bit more than a little secret Hermione," god she loved it when he said her name,

"Imagine the reaction when this gets out." it would be huge. Not only was Draco the first male veela in decades but he was probably one of the only male veela's to find his mate. And they were so young. And they had been enemies!

"It's like this thing we have has just nullified the past. We used to hate each other"

"I don't know about you but my past was forgiven when Potter punched me in the face. Not to mention, opposites attract but we've not so different that we don't get along."

"Yes. I guess you're right" It left them in silence however the silence wasn't too awkward.

"You should write to your mother. I'll quickly go talk to Ginny." She didn't want to leave. It was like yesterday but far worse.

"But," Draco protested, "Why don't you send her a note or a patronus?" Oh thank god he suggested that.

"Okay I'll do that!" she grabbed a newly appeared quill and parchment and wrote.

_Ginny,  
><em>

_I'm alright so don't panic. I'm with Draco right now dealing with our situation. We've both agreed to tell two friends so could you please tell Harry everything. I would speak to you personally but you have no idea how difficult it is to walk away from him right now. Also I won't be going to class today so can you pick up my work for me? On the issue of Ron, can you make something up like a house elf got murdered? Something he doesn't actually care about. It's going to be next to impossible to tell him the truth but keep this thing a secret for now. Thank you for everything last night. _

_It really helped.  
><em>

_Hermione_

She watched the paper aeroplane zoom out the room and up the corridor. Draco was still writing in a beautiful script. He of course would need to say more than Hermione. Just then the empty table filled up with plates of food.

"Hungry?" Draco asked even though he knew she was starving.

"Very" Hermione sat down at one end of the table and watched as Draco moved to the other. He gripped the chair. Why did they need to sit as far away as possible? Why couldn't he sit next to her? There was no reason why he couldn't and they both knew they would be more comfortable closer to each other. He moved the chair round and sat down. They ate quickly and silently, Draco still working on his letter. Hermione watched as his facial expressions changed from calm to concern to humorous and at one point a little dark.

"That should do" it was two pages long.

"Do you write to her everyday?" Hermione wondered. She didn't mean to say it out loud though. If that was going to happen in the future she had best keep her thinking time to when she was alone.

"I try to but sometimes I have a particularly busy day or she has a busy day and we have no time to write. We try to keep close" It was a part of Draco's day that he enjoyed most, first writing to her, keeping almost nothing hidden and then reading her reply. This was actually the first time he hadn't asked for his mother's advice. His relationship with Hermione was different though.

"I've been lazy recently and haven't written to her but hopefully that'll change"

Hermione thought his close relationship with his mother was unique. They had gone through so much together and loved each other completely.

Draco carefully folded his letter, "I need to go to the owlery"

"I'll come with you" They walked much more slowly savouring the time they had alone. In the owlery Draco whistled a low whistle and his eagle fluttered down.

"Hello girl" he stroked its head lightly feeding it some owl treats. Hermione walked to the large open window amazed at the beautiful view in front of her. The sky was a beautiful pale blue with only a few pink clouds in the distance. The lake was calm and the trees of the forbidden Forest were lazily swaying in the cool wind. Draco joined her, his owl on his arm and let her go so she flew into the distance.

"I remember watching Hedwig fly off like this." she was saying whatever popped into her mind again.

"Hedwig was Potter's bird wasn't she?"

"Yes. She died trying to save him. Harry was so hurt by her death but now he's got Fawkes" During the summer Harry had found Fawkes simply sitting on a tree watching him as he took a walk around the burrow. Harry hadn't taken him to school but let him lose for a while knowing he would come back if he called.

"Must be useful to have a Phoenix. Guess Harry's going to become the new Dumbledore" Hermione smiled.

"I think we'll be good you and me"

"Well we are soul mates, perfectly designed for each other"

"There you are!" Professor McGonagall was standing there looking extremely cross.

"What are you doing this early in the morning on a school day?" Yes it was a Thursday. Evil Thursday, everything happens on Thursdays.

"We've sorry Professor but-"

"Hermione is my mate" Draco interrupted the story on the end of her tongue. McGonagall looked shock.

"Oh my...well that changes things even though you shouldn't be up so early."

"Professor would it be alright if we had the day off of class? What we've discovered is so big and it is difficult for either of us to be apart right now" McGonagall pursed her lips. She was not forgiving when it came to school work.

"What if we got our work and did it together outside of class?" Hermione suggested, "Then we wouldn't miss any work"

"Yes that sounds acceptable. We don't want you to fall behind now do we? The work will be in my office at 9 o'clock. You can collect it then" she turned around and strode off her eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"Mr Weasley if you do not lower your voice I will be forced to take points off"<p>

"Professor she's my girlfriend I have a right to know!" Ron bellowed at McGonagall. Girlfriend! Ronald is Hermione's girlfriend when she has just found out that she is Draco's mate! If she told Ronald there would be a riot and she wasn't having that.

"Mr Weasley whether you are together or not does not change the situation. She will be taking the day off and no I will not be telling you where. Miss Granger just needs time to sort herself out as you did when you had your tantrum in Professor Flitwick's class."

"But she could be hurt-"

"Mr Weasley! Miss Granger is the most protected person in this entire country right now so you need not worry" she was not lying. If anyone tried to harm Hermione Mr Malfoy would change into his veela form and most likely kill the person harming her. That could very much one day be Ronald himself.

"Now return to your dorm it is almost 10 o'clock and you will need a good nights sleep for transfiguration tomorrow. Good Night!" Mr Weasley stormed from her office mumbling rudely.  
>Men!<p>

* * *

><p>Theo was in a bit of a pickle. He had told Draco he would tell him what was wrong with Hermione once he touched her and now he had. Lucky for him Draco hadn't asked yet. Not so luckily Draco had an extremely good memory.<p>

Draco had spoken to him yesterday after he had said goodnight to Hermione. Professor McGonagall had refused to let them sleep together so they had been forced to separate. Draco had explained everything to Theo and Blaise including the day they had spent in the room of Requirement simply talk and doing work together, it had been very peaceful apparently, and had left both of them shocked.

"So basically you can like read her mind?"  
>"No! He can feel her emotions and intentions as well as the condition she is in and where she is. It's all the things he needs to know if she is safe and happy."<p>

"Exactly and apparently I will subconsciously be extremely protective over her or at least that's what mother told me. Something about having not finished the mating or something"

"Wait so she might not be your mate?"

"No. When you look at her you feel a draw. When you touch her it confirms the mate and when you have sex with her you finish the mating. After the mating the connection or whatever you want to call it strengthens or something. I don't actually know what"

"So when are you going to bang her?"

"I'm not going to band her I'm going to -"  
>"Yeh Blaise he isn't going to bang her but make love to her! Merlin's beard what's wrong with you? Anyway you were saying?"<p>

"Well I have no idea. Some veela's have taken their mate the day they touched them others can wait up to 20 years before finally mating. It all depends on when she's ready"

"That won't be soon" Theo said with absolute confidence. That bothered him.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't think she'll be ready anytime in the near future. It's just a thought" Draco had nodded one short nod then left.

Now in the great hall for breakfast he was sure Draco had pondered his words during the night and would ask him today. Theo's head fell to the table. What was he going to say?

Just then the hall all gave a silent gasp. Theo looked up and his eyes all but popped. Hermione had walked in and oh my God. She was perfect. Just like when Draco had come in after he had turned and he looked so different but exactly the same. Her hair was so healthy and full and shiny and her skin so smooth and soft. Her eyes glowed with a honey-like sheen and they were framed by beautiful long thick eyelashes. Her baggy clothes and unkempt person didn't hide her beauty anymore. It almost defined it.

"Blaise? You know how Draco said he might become a bit overprotective?"

"Yeh"

"He might have a good reason for that" because what no one knew- except the specialist but no one likes him- is that when Draco touched Hermione his veela magic had sunk into her and as she slept she started to change. She should have felt it but thanks to her dreamless sleep potion she didn't. Now she was one of the most appealing women in the world until Draco mated her.

"Blaise?"

"Yeh?"

"I am definitely bisexual"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter took a while but that's only because we've been over loaded with work and my brother refuses to let me on. This chapter is mainly Draco Hermione not as much Theo but I think he has a few moments during this chapter. Next Chapter should come out by next Saturday at the latest. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione had never felt so self conscious in her entire life. Every single person was staring at her and it freaked her out. She quickly walk towards Ginny and sat down trying to hide from view. That only made people stand up. Oh god this was so embarrassing!

"Hermione!" everyone's gaze zoomed to Ron as he ran up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron. Don't worry" her voice was as smooth as honey and as light as a feather. Ron sensed her reluctance to speak and looked around the room glaring at everyone.

"Okay people move on! Nothing here for you to see!" for one second she was extremely grateful for Ron. Only one second though. She dreaded talking to him. But his command cause voices erupted out.

"What happened to her-"

"-Hair looks so good, like-"

"-And those hips-"

"-So unfair-"

"-Bang her for a good 8 hours in-"

"-Can get any man-"

"-Stay away from Draco-" that caught her attention. Pansy was sitting there arms crossed glaring. How dare she! Hermione thought. She had no claim over Draco at all! Draco was hers and there was nothing Pansy could do about it.

"What happened Hermione?" Ron asked her grabbing her attention. He was obviously talking about her image but she wasn't going to answer that.

"I don't know. I was in the library and I read a bad story and when I came back I just sort of broke down. I think the school works been getting to me a bit"

"You're the smartest witch our age! What could possibly go wrong?" She had no choice. She had to say something.

"I got 70% on last weeks Charms test" she said in the smallest voice she could muster. If Ron though it was as shallow as something like that he'd more likely let the situation rest.

"Oh Hermione! That doesn't matter. A bit of revision and you'll be back at 110%" Harry came in and slid next to Ron. His bright green eyes met hers and he nodded. So much was said in that nod. He knew everything and he accepted it. He also knew she was lying to Ron but was going to support her and it was encouragement to say Ron was buying it.

Suddenly she felt something wash over her. A want to look at the grand doors of the great hall. Her eyes slid to them and she saw Draco in the shadows of one, his eyes like sparkling lights to her. He beckoned with his head outside and she gave one very quick nod. Well more of a jerk of her head.

"I've got to go guys I'll see you later" she got up and tried to walk calmly but she failed. Eyes followed her out as well as a loud "Babe?" from Ron.

She dashed outside and looked, there! By the lake hidden by the trees of the forbidden forest. She ran over feeling fresh, immature and childish. The gentle smile on his face made everything else seem unimportant.

"Sleep well?" he asked even though he already knew.

"It took me ages to fall asleep but I slept a long time and when I woke up this morning I felt really tired and worn out and I was really embarrassed when I walked through the common room because a boy from the year below asked me to marry him and everyone was staring at me and in the great hall I was too nervous to properly eat and I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this and it's creeping me out a bit but you don't care in fact you feel more amused by my rambling" she took a deep breath at the end of it and looked up shyly at him. This surprised her because she shouldn't feel shy. She was a very confident person but Draco made her feel delicate and vulnerable. It was surreal. She hoped her strange moods didn't last forever because she didn't fancy being dominated by everyone for the rest of her life whilst the last 17 years she had been anything but a pushover.

"You're right I am amused and also I feel happy that you've just told me that even though I want to find that boy and rip his head off. I also just noticed what I said and am now thinking perhaps we should release the rumour sooner rather than later because if I am going to want to kill every boy that so much as talks to you we may have a problem. Weasley alone almost pushed me so far to run over and bash his head in with a goblet but the only thing that stopped me was knowing how upset you would be. That reminds me why did he call you 'babe'? I would have thought you would not permit that"

"I hate it when he calls me that"

"I know but it has only just occurred to me that the only time you have felt the emotion hate since we touched was when he called you that" now both of them were taking deep breaths.

"Hermione," shiver down spine again, "I must ask you something. Are you and Weasley in a relationship?" Hermione forced herself to breath normally.

If she took to sharp a breath he would assume something and it could set off the more dangerous side of his veela but if she didn't breath at all he could assume the same thing.

"Ron and I," another shiver went down Draco's back but this time not a good one, "attempted to see if we could work on our past relationship and give it another go but-no Draco listen to me! Calm down! Please just listen to me! There's a but! A but! But it hasn't worked!"

He hated the ginger beyond anything he thought he could have imagined. He wanted to hurt him. Seriously hurt him. How dare he think he had a claim on _his_mate! He was an idiotic disgusting fool who had no part in defeating the dark lord. The feeling of loathing was humming through his body. He only realised now he was snarling and it was scaring her. She could feel his loathing and the blood lust rising in him and it scared her. He instantly stopped snarling dropping his head into the crook of her neck and attempted to calm himself. He had too see the differences between them like he did when he looked in the mirror. First off, Ron had red hair he had pale blond. Ron's face was full of freckles and sports; his face was silvers smooth and soft. Ron's features were harsh and bold; Draco's were smooth and elegant. Hermione was in Draco's arms, not in Weasley's. His relationship with her was going well, Ron's was not. He had a chance, Ron did not.

He was calm again and her fear was gone. Instead she was doing something that pleased him entirely; she was playing with his hair rolling it between her fingers. It was the most relaxing sensation he had ever felt.

"Ron hates it when I play with his hair" she hadn't meant to say that but now he liked it even more. Another difference to add to his list. The bell to class sounded and they were yet again forced to part even if it was the last thing they wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Harry still couldn't quite believe it. Hermione, Draco's mate when they were the most different people in the world.<p>

Blaise knew it. Hermione and Draco were made for each other

Harry couldn't think of any similarities. Hermione was nice, Draco generally was not and Hermione adored class and work Draco hated it

Blaise could think of so many similarities. They were both intelligent and hard working. They both were a mixture of kind and scheming.

Harry sighed in frustration

Blaise sighed in happiness.

"Hey Harry look what I got!" Ginny skipped over extremely happy with a book in her hands. She slid onto the Gryffindor couch in front of the Gryffindor fire in the Gryffindor common room

"Yo! Blaise guess what the Theodore just took a piece of his spare time to procure?" he plonked down of the Slytherin couch in front of the Slytherin fire in the Slytherin common room.

"What?" Blaise and Harry asked.

"'The book of the veela's life'" Ginny and Theo said at the exact same time.

"I was lucky," Ginny started, "it was the last one there and I thought it would be useful to have for Hermione. You know? To see the scientific side to what she going through"

"It was really annoying some little bitch got the last one but then I persuaded Madam Pince to tell me who had the books. One was some Gryffindor and the other was Pansy. I mean what chance does she think she has? So I just nicked it out of her room. Well actually I paid a first year to do it with drake's money but he doesn't need to know that" One day, Blaise thought to himself, Draco will find out his money is going missing and he will obviously accuse Theo first and with good reason! "But anyways I though it would be good to see the scientific side to Draco's behaviour. Also people will think I am intelligent if I carry a book"

"Its gunna be weird for me to carry the book around. But I'll look really intelligent"

Draco strode inside looking sad and deflated.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole an unhappy look on her face.

"Hey" Harry and Blaise said gently.

"Want to talk?" Ginny asked.  
>"No," Hermione replied gloomily, "I'm going to bed. I've been sleeping badly" Ginny's sharp eyes trapped the fact and as soon as Hermione had clambered upstairs was looking through her two thousand eight hundred and sixty four paged book for the tiniest heading 'sleep deprival'<p>

"Draco" Theodore shouted, "a demand answers this instant!"  
>Draco clutched his head tiredly "What?" he groaned.<br>"How far have you and Hermione been?" Draco's eyes snapped up.  
>"Why do you want to know?" Blaise detected the jealous edge immediately.<br>"He wants to study the scientific point of view of the veela mating and how the changes affect you and Granger and why they do. For example why do you wake up when she does" that seemed to calm Draco down for now.  
>"So far we've done nothing but hugged. Now I'm off to bed goodnight" he was in an extremely bad mood.<br>"His time of the month?" Theo joked.  
>"More likely Hermione's" Theo's eyes went wide as he dived into his book.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time Hermione and Draco met they actually had a proper reason for doing so apart from wanting to see each other.<br>"Mother's replied" Draco told her as they hid in one of Filch's many broom closets. His head was lying in her lap as she played with his hair. "Basically she says the newspapers have been informed and we can release the rumour whenever we want. She's also given me a scolding for not writing to her about this sooner if I've know this since Christmas" Draco's tone was surprised by the end.

"You didn't mean to tell me that did you?" they were getting used to expressing emotions, feelings and thoughts they usually wouldn't and now seemed comfortable with the idea that it happened to both of them not just her.

"You don't think we should let the specialist know?" Draco replied instantly.

"No. I refuse to tell him and if he even attempts to speak to you I will seriously hurt him" Hermione was getting used to Draco's death threats even if she didn't particularly like them. In fact it surprised her that he didn't threat to kill him, just seriously hurt him. Draco must really like it when she played with his hair.

"How do we set off a rumour?" she had never done it before and was only a little surprised that Draco had. Well he must have if he's friends with Theo.

"Who's the biggest gossip in Gryffindor?"

"Lavender" she said instantly. There wasn't a minute of the day she wasn't spreading stories.

But to her complete and utter surprise Draco said, "No. She's an attention seeker who gets attention through sprouting bullshit stories no our culprit would be Miss Patil"

"Parvati? But compared to Lavender she hardly says a word-"

"All the better to hear you with my dear" Hermione had told Draco the story about Red Riding hood and he really seemed to like it.

"Parvati doesn't speak because she listens. Having Lavender next to her is both an advantage and disadvantaged. Advantage because most people tell Lavender the stories but disadvantage most of them aren't true and Lavender has an extremely annoying voice but what Parvati has learned is how to sort out the true stories from the false stories."

"Okay so Parvati is the biggest gossip but do we just tell her outright?" Draco raised one perfect pale eyebrow. "Okay I know that was a stupid idea so why don't you tell me Mr Cunning" Draco chuckled at his name.

"It's simple really but it's the details that matter. You talk to Ginny about me in your dorm. Not when she's in the room but when she's hovering at the door. What's best is to be whispering with Ginny when Parvati comes in and stop immediately then as soon as she's gone continue. Parvati is too much of an expert gossip not to know that there's a secret lying there. She'll listen in but what is important is not to be like 'I can't believe he's my mate' because that's too obvious she won't believe it. What she wants is too hear information which she then needs to research to find out the true meaning of but as soon as she's got it that's it. It'll be so huge she'll have no choice to tell the one person she believes she can trust most. Her twin, who unlike Parvati, doesn't mind spreading the word and once Padma's told her best friend, the female version of Lavender then boom. You're rumour is gone and it's not coming back"

"How do you know this?"

"Oh I helped put out the word that Theo was bisexual. He wasn't much for standing up and shouting it so we staged an awkward conversation when Greengrass was nearby" The broom closet opened and a stern Professor McGonagall was there standing in her tartan dressing gown.

"If you please" she said sternly. She had caught them out together after hours every evening since they touched but she couldn't punish them because their attachment was biological. She would escort Hermione to her dorm every night until she found out that Draco hid in the kitchens waiting for her as she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and ran back down there but McGonagall had caught them there too so took turns in escorting them back.

"Mr Malfoy if you would follow me. Good night Miss Granger". She hated hated HATED this part and she knew she always would. But she didn't want to get into too much trouble. She wondered back tiredness sweeping through her again just like it did when ever she left Draco. She clambered through the portrait whole and was crossing the room when he said her name. She looked round. Ron was sitting there in his maroon pyjamas.

"I was waiting for you. You're not usually out so late"

"I was in the kitchens talking to Winky. She's getting better I think. Dobby's death really moved her. I think I might start knitting again"

"Hermione I think we've not been very physical in our relationship for the last few days. You have no idea how hard it is for me. One day you come back crying your eyes out and refuse to tell me why and then the next morning you come out looking like the hottest babe this side of a century. I think if we became...closer we could mend the rift that's grown between us" Hermione looking at the table in front of him. The entire speech he had just said was written out for him and not in his handwriting.

He was trying to pressure her into sex again but this time she wasn't just going to give in. No. She was her own woman! He couldn't just say something like that and expect her to just obey!

"Ron-"

"No!" he sprang up striding over to her, "don't say that! Not that way! You're breaking up with me but that can't happen Hermione. I'm fine with the spiritual bullshit of this thingy we have but don't end it!"

"Ron-"

"What did I do!" he antagonised, "Did I not get you enough flowers"

"No! I don't care about flowers no Ron..." she understood now, she used to hate it but when in this situation all you really can do is say it because it's the only thing that makes sense, "It's not you Ron. It's me"

"Why? Have you changed to girls?"

"What! No-"

"Is there someone else? If it's dean I'll kill him!"

"No! It's got nothing to do with Dean!"

"So there is someone else?" She didn't know what to say. She just stood there with her mouth open thinking fast.

"Ron-"

"Who?" he walking towards her a murderous look on her face.

"Who?" Her back hit the wall her mouth opening and closing not able to get the words out.

"WHO IS IT?" he screamed grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco sat up in his bed his face full of horror. She was scared, terrified! Someone was hurting her! Not badly but still hurting.<p>

"Drake?" he had woken Theo up, "Whazwrong?" Draco practically flew out of bed put his trousers on and ran, Theo following as best he could. He had to find her. Had to get to her!

* * *

><p>"Ron! Stop it! You're hurting me! Ron I- I don't have a choice" he stopped grabbing her face pulling it up to his.<p>

"Is someone forcing you? Are you being threatened? Were you raped? Are you with his child! Is that why you've been acting all weird?"

"NO! I'm not pregnant and it's not that simple! It's -"

"Who is it? He can't be that bad! Is it Cormack? Smith? If it's a Slytherin I'll kill him!"

"No!" there are so many ways to shout no. You can shout no as if it's obvious, angrily, or as a loud groan. But what she did was scream it in a protective shriek. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Ron had frozen.

"Which one?" It was a quite fury.

"Nott?"

"No. We're just friends!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione slowly nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Whore" he breathed out. "You're a fucking whore."

"No Ron you don't understand-"

"You think because he looks perfect he is! He will never love you! He can't! He would rather kill himself then fall in love with a mudblood!" It was like Ron and Draco had switched round. Draco used to be the one who tormented her, hurt her and called her mudblood. Now that was Ron. Draco became the things she loved most about Ron. He was passionately in love with her, extremely loyal and kind. They had switched. She needed to leave. She couldn't stand him anymore. She turned and ran tears rolling down her cheeks. She was running blindly.

"Hermione! I'm sorry!" she didn't notice how fast she had become. Fast enough to out run, long legged Ron. Before she knew it two familiar arms were around her lifting her up. She was safe. Unable to stop herself she sobbed into his perfect neck.

"No Draco! Go! Take your mate to safety. I'll deal with Weasley!" Theo was there freezing in a pair of silky pyjama bottoms as he watched Draco take her away trying to calm her down.

"Hermione!" Theo turned and drew his wand. Weasley flew around the corner and stopped staring at his new enemy.

"Where is she?" Theo smirked just to piss him off.

"She's gone Weasley. You upset her so much. Why would you do that? What has she done to receive such treatment?"

"Shut up you don't know anything! What we have-"

"'Had' you mean? Past tense not present tense" Ron whipped out his wand his face going red.

"I'm warning you Nott!"

"Don't worry. Draco already warned me they might be having sex tonight. More gratifying sex than you had with her" Theo dodged a curse instantly attacking back.

"You're just jealous that he's her mate!"

"She is NOT his MATE!" he growled through his teeth. The look on Theo's face was incredulous. He didn't believe it? What an idiot! Suddenly both of Theo and Ron's wands were jerked out of their hands.

"What the devil is going on here!" Snape stood there looking livid, his black robes merging in with the dark walls so only his white face stood out.

"Theodore?"

"Draco and I were in our dorms sleeping when Draco suddenly woke up shouting Hermione's name and ran out, I followed him, and whilst we were running Hermione came out running crying. Draco's got her now but what I assume is Ron and Hermione had a fight and he physically hurt her-"

"I did not-"

"It's one of the only things that would alert Draco as much as it did anyway she ran away from Weasley to Draco. I told Draco to look after Hermione because I knew that if Draco and Weasley met Draco might have killed him so became a distraction in which Weasley became so angry he cursed me and I was forced to act"

"What! He's not telling-"

"Enough Mr Weasley. You have acted shamefully tonight. 50 points from Gryffindor and 3 months detention. Now go to your dorm immediately. Theodore," Snape turned his attention to a strange looking Theo who didn't look happy or devilish but serious, completely serious and years more mature, "Well done. Back to the dorm with you" Theo nodded and turned only now noticing how cold he was especially his little tinker.

* * *

><p>Draco carried her back to his dorm. Blaise was out, like he was most nights and Theo was still away. Good. He tore the duvet off their beds and arranged them accordingly.<p>

You see Draco had had an issue with the Hogwarts beds. He was used to moving about in his massive double bed at home so he often rolled off the small single bed he was assigned, slamming onto the cold harsh floor. He soon had carpet issued but that didn't make the fall any more pleasant. The answer came to him one day when Goyle had fallen asleep on his bed and Draco couldn't move him so he had been forced to use Goyle's bed which was pressed up against the wall.

Instead of Draco rolling off the bed he lightly bumped into the wall and managed to have a good nights sleep.

Draco now found another advantage of a wall bed. It was safe. He stuffed one blanket (Theo's) down the gap between the bed and wall and smoothed the other (Blaise's) over the top so half it was on the bed and half up the wall which he pinned using a simple pinning spell. He placed Hermione in the newly made cosy corner and pressed her gently with his own body to the wall. She was now completely safe. She couldn't fall. Couldn't be touched without him noticing and couldn't be cursed from a distance as Draco's own body was in the way. If was also an unexpected heaven of warmth. He curled in beside her covering them both with his own blanket. She had almost fallen asleep as he carried her down to the dungeons making him feel slightly drowsy.  
>"Good night mate" he whispered in her ear before closing his eyes to darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ron what did you do?" Ginny shouted furious. She had heard him shouting from her dorm but when she had come down to investigate he had gone.<p>

"Fuck off Ginny you don't know what your messing with here!"

"Oh really?" Ginny's temper, courtesy of Molly, was coming out. Ron had also inherited Mrs Weasley temper however unlike Ginny he wasn't a woman.

"Does this have something to do with Hermione's love life by any chance?"

"You know?" thank god she had got it right. If it hadn't been about Draco then their whole cover would be blown.

"Of course I know! Why do you think she was crying a few days? She had just found out and she was half in shock"

"Look," Ron started unaware that there was a figure listening at the door, "Hermione doesn't have some sort of special bond with some death eater! They _hate_each other!"

"Not anymore they don't" Parvati Patil ran back upstairs. Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>The word was out and in full swing. Parvati had spent no time in spreading it and the Slytherins had started their own rumour, which was true, that Draco Malfoy had brought a Gryffindor into their Slytherin lair. He had been spotted carrying her into his dorm murmuring to her lovingly. When the rumours met each other they fell in love and had babies.<p>

Hermione Granger was the unofficial mate to Draco Malfoy and he, right now had her in his dorm and they were sleeping together. Most people thought 'sleeping together? When are the babies coming?' And others thought 'that is so unfair, I wanted to do that!'

Currently Draco and Hermione were both asleep curled up in the corner. McGonagall and Snape were watching them wanting to wake them up and sort out this new dilemma. Theo however was trying to stop them.

"Neither of them have had any sleep and after last night Draco, and his veela, want to ensure Hermione is in as good a condition she could possibly be which includes getting enough sleep. Not to mention teenagers have different sleeping patterns than children and adults. Adults sleep most deeply just after 12 o'clock but teenagers only sleep deeply about 5 o'clock which is why they, I mean we, sleep till like noon" McGonagall raised one un believing eyebrow.

"Mr Nott as cunning as you may be I will never allow you to sleep till noon on a school day! As for the matter of Mr Malfoy's protective nature I do not believe we will be unable to wake them up a few hours early" Theo nodded understandingly but with sharpness in his eyes.

"Could you please pass me that book over there? The big one," the teachers watched in curiosity as Theo levitated the book slowly over near Draco and transformed it into a hand -showing off his transfiguration skills to his teacher- which slowly flew closer and closer to the sleeping couple. Draco moved so fast it was a blur. His nails turned into talons and ripped them across the hand. Several fingers were chopped off and three extremely deep gashes were etched into it. Snape and McGonagall turned white, well Snape was white already his eyes just twitched slightly, in shock and fear.

"I wouldn't recommend waking them" Theo stated gravely actually so happy and pleased with himself on the inside. He _loved_out smarting teachers.

"Hermione!" Harry came running in Ginny following closely behind. Harry took one look at the duo in bed and attempted to stride forwards and would have succeeded had Theo not taken Harry into his arms and pulled him into his chest. And lower regions.

"No! He'll eat you alive and we can't hurt that pretty body of yours!"

"Theo get your queer little hands off my boyfriend!" Then, just then something happened. It was so small but caused a massive reaction. Hermione made a tiny, minuscule sound. Draco's body started to tense, energy flowing out of him ready to move and extinguish the cause of his mate's discomfort. Snape waved his wand and both Ginny's and Theo's voices disappeared. For a few long, agonising minutes everyone just stood still and watched as the energy quite returned to its slumbering state. McGonagall let out a little sigh.

"Everyone," she whispered, "into the common room" No one objected.

* * *

><p>Theo sat at the breakfast table reading his book.<p>

_'The most interesting and confusing things to healers about the veela is its additional teeth. Is it quite rare to see a veela's teeth as they seldom retract and it is almost impossible to examine them. In the entire veela history only one person has had the pleasure to do so and that would be Hanly Janvas who was the mate of the famous veela Frederick Bacher (see pages 156-162) had examined the veela teeth whenever they had intercourse and discovered that the pair of teeth only retract when having sexual intercourse and when the veela believes his mate is faced with danger. During intercourse the veela's teeth bites its mate into the hidden pressure spot in the neck. The pressure spot usually is a source of excruciating pain however the veela's teeth gives off its own substance which, for only its mate, reverses the effect to cause extreme pleasure. When the veela however bites a foe the substance acts as a poison. It is still unclear why the mate feels such a reverse effect when bitten but Dr. Ryan Copper believes that the mate has a enzyme in her body when breaks down the poison into a more pleasured substance. There is a contradicting theory by Kilma Garnet, a healer in the 1850s, who said that it is the veela that chooses how his bite is meant to feel. The veela would obviously chose his mate to feel pleasure and his enemies to feel pain but it is possible that other women, not the veela's mate, can receive the bite and for it to be a pleasurable experience.'_

The whole last line had been underlined in fresh black ink. Theo's brow furrowed. Who would want to know something like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! The last bit is just a little hint about next chapter! Oh and Btw the thing about tennagers sleeping patterns being wierd is true!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note : I owe everyone an apology since I was meant to post this last week but unfortunately I went to a party on the Friday night and I took some pictures of the guys and while we were wrestling over the phone the battery popped out and all I had written, this entire chapter and the beginning of the next one we gone and it is difficult to rewrite something you thought was perfect before because it's never quite the same as the original. Anyway I do hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into silver lights.<p>

"Morning" she felt giddy again but truth be told this was the first time she had ever spent the night in a boys bed before. After her time with Ron she had trotted over to her own bed. "Are you okay?" he sounded so intense and worried she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit upset yesterday"

"I want to kill him," Draco was so intense as if holding himself back, "but I know if I hurt him that you'll hurt and then I hate him even more for you missing him and then I hate how much I want to control you even though I know that if I do then you'll be crushed and unhappy and I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to like spending time with me," he seemed so sad and guilty even though he had done nothing wrong but her feelings about Ron were confused. She knew she was never _ever_getting back together with him but was she going to be friendly with him in the future? She didn't know and only time could give her that answer.

"I do like spending time with you and you haven't been controlling me just protective. And you're right if you do kill Ron I will be upset. He has been my friend for years. But I do admit he's been acting out of order and that needs to be dealt with. Not," Draco's eyes lit up, "injured or something like that but _I_ will be the one to take care of it" A small grumble came from his chest and she smiled. He didn't like it but he was willing to let her do her thing. Unlike _some_people.

"I'm in love with you" she breathed out strangely just realising it. He nuzzled her again giving him a chance to let the words sink in making him feel extremely light and started pressing kisses up her neck and along her jaw finally catching her lips. Heat exploded from her mouth as his tongue stroked hers. He's lips were so soft and firm gliding against hers in a wave of intense passion and pleasure. He finally pulled away leaving her panting as he moved down her jaw to her throat sucking on the sensitive skin there making her give little gasps in pleasure. He was so confident and daring as he kissed her again pulling her to him wrapping her in his strong fine arms dominating her. Nothing, absolutely nothing like Ron.

She was lying back on the bed now, Draco on top of her his hands stroking her waist, her arms wrapped around Draco bringing him closer as they kissed. The tempo of their kisses changed from fast and fierce to slow and melting. It was very quickly going further as his hands started to roam the outside of her shirt unknowingly ripping it slightly so he could stroke the soft skin underneath. Hermione wondered if she should stop them now before it went too far. But as Draco's lips found a spot where her neck and the collar bone joint and bit rolling the skin between his teeth. Her eyes rolled backwards in bliss. Okay maybe she didn't care if he continued.  
>To her absolute pleasure and disappointment he drew back his eyes full of silvery desire and he looking her lovingly his whole body tense as he tried to control himself.<p>

"You don't want to go to fast tonight" he nuzzled. He didn't like it but he would wait for her.

But Draco was wrong. Well only about one thing...it wasn't night time.

"Draco!" the voice of Theo called through the door, "I know your awake, we could hear you two fondling in a passionate embrace and you need to come out now" Draco sighed giving her one last peck as he teared himself away from her looking her up and down taking in her messy hair, plumped lips and ripped clothing. He smirked like the impression he left on her. He quickly fetched a fine long sleeved white silk shirt and buttoned it on for her.

Draco went through the door first holding her hand as he spied the people waiting. They were a mixture of young and old. McGonagall, Snape and the veela specialist were in the old section (the veela specialist isn't really that old it's just no one likes him) and Theo, Blaise and surprisingly Ginny and Harry were in the young section.

"Potter what are you doing in _our_Common room?" Just because they had put their differences behind them didn't mean he could waltz into the Slytherin dorm. Harry scratched the back of his head slightly awkwardly

"You remember second year when you found Crab and Goyle talking to Percy Weasley and well they were acting strange the whole night and were asking questions about Slytherins heir? Yeh well that wasn't Crab and Goyle that was Ron and Me." Draco glared, what a deceitful bastard to trespass on Slytherins soil and worst of all fool him! He let his feelings know in very sharp precise language.

"You said Hermione was next and we couldn't help but suspect you! Plus-," Harry glanced round for any means of escape. He didn't much like confrontation, "It was Hermione's idea!" he finally blurted out. Draco turned to her slowly his eyes narrowed. Hermione cleared her throat quietly, "we used polyjuice potion and it wasn't my idea that you were responsible for the attacks, it was a group- oh right yes it was me I came up with everything. We all hated you and wanted to catch you at it so you would be expelled" what was the point in lying if he could tell when she was. Draco stared at her his eyes wide and clear a frown on his face which slowly turned into a smile

"Well done my little mate," he praised nuzzling her in front of everyone, "I knew you had a streak of Slytherin in you." Hermione was surprised; a Slytherin praise coming from his was a compliment to be taken in the highest regard. She couldn't help but beam in happiness.

"Mr Malfoy I hope you know what you've done by taking a girl into you room for the night. It is-"

"Against the school rules? Yes I am aware but I refuse to leave my mate in a place where harm may come to her especially with Weasley running around the place. I thought it would be better to have her in a dorm rather then someone where hidden around the castle."

"That does not excuse-"

"Professor McGonagall it was not even an option Mr Malfoy could consider to leave his mate alone after such an emotional ordeal," the specialist droned in. He was looking Hermione up and down like Draco had before but in a more perverse uncomfortable way. At his voice and Hermione's uncomfortable feeling Draco's teeth, for the first time, came down. They didn't fully retract which allowed Draco to hide them even though they reached his bottom lip and slightly pierced it.

Hermione heard a growl come from Draco's chest and she couldn't blame him. The specialist had a funny feel about him and she didn't like it.

"I think you should leave," she said quietly to him stepping closer to Draco leaning against his body. The specialist gave a lazy laugh. I'm sorry but was he implying she was stupid?

"Look little girl-" the specialist broke off a flash of fear washing over his face. Draco's top lip had twitched slightly and like magnets everyone's attention was brought to the teeth.

"Draco," Theo said calmly, "calm down. He's going to back off okay? The cunt is leaving the room!" the look of horror at being called such a thing froze the guy to the spot. He had never, in his whole career been so insulted! Snape grabbed the collar of the specialist and marched him out the room none the gently either and Draco was reminded why Snape was his favourite teacher.

"Hermione," Ginny started walking forwards but stopped as Draco whipped his head round.

"I get that you didn't like the other guy and he's competition and what not but under no circumstances will you ever successfully be able to keep her away from me! Hermione needs some girl time right now, I can see it in her eyes, and _that_is something you can't provide her yourself." Ginny glared at him, challenging him and Draco took on that challenge glaring right back. They stared at each other for minutes sizing each other up. No one tried to speck apart from Professor McGonagall but Theo shushed he up with a rather lovely gay hand wave.

"She needs to eat" Ginny finally growled through her teeth.

"Fine!" Draco barked finally. Ginny looked shocked. She had won!

"But," oh there's always a but isn't there! "But she must stay in the same room as me."

"Fine but what Hermione and me talk about I don't want you to hear. Girl chat will always remain around females" Ginny grabbed Hermione off to the Slytherin couches in the corner. Theo sat down next to them.

"Excuse me! Girl talk!"

"Exactly" Theo perched there his legs crossed one ankle behind the other, hands in his lap and a stubborn pout on his face. Ginny then realised her mistake.

"Oh yeah you're a woman. Anyway Hermione please. Start." With Ginny on one side and Theo on the other both experts on dragging information out of people using brutal force (Ginny) or cleaver vocabulary (Theo) she didn't stand much of a chance. But Ginny was right. She had some questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

><p>Damn Theodore Nott! How the fuck did he mange to get into her trunk? It was meant to be like boy repellent! Pansy was in an extremely bad mood. Draco was moving further and further away from her and her father was furious. They had practically been matched since birth and documents would have been signed if it wasn't for Narcissa Malfoy who had insisted that Draco live a life without any boundaries or choices he hadn't made.<p>

Her father and Draco's father had made sure they would meet match and marry and now everything was falling apart because of that little mudblood! She stormed down the stairs into the common room. Mudblood and gingermud curled together talking as Theo sat at there feet not touching but defiantly involved. Draco was sitting on the other side of the room watching them. And was that...

"Potter! What the fuck are you doing in our common room?" oh she hated him so much! He had ruined her life! Her mother was now acting as a prostitute so she could finish school and not be considered as dirt to the rest of the Slytherins and right now she needed Draco. Not just for herself but for her family too.

"He's here for Hermione" Draco said. He was annoyed. She could tell by the shape of her lips. She was one of the few people who could read Draco's body like that.

"You seem annoyed Draco" the scowl on his face deepened. She walked over to him slowly so he could take her in.

"Anything I can help you with?" she was aware most people were watching especially Potter but to her complete relief Granger was still wrapped around herself.

"There is nothing you can do Pansy"

"But I want to help," she whined putting her hands on his thighs.

"If you want to help ensure that Weasley forgets about Hermione" Pansy smiled.

"I'm sure I can deal with that but-"

"Draco" his body language changed from slumped and irritated to alert and strangely…_loving_. Hermione had noticed she was with Draco and she had stopped them from talking. The slightly panicked look on her face meant one thing. Draco still had feelings for her or mudblood wouldn't be so protective. Draco walked away from her taking the bitch into his arms. There was a time when he had done that to her but he had swooped her away into the closest cupboard and dominated her. Granger she could tell couldn't say the same.

She turned around and left unable to stand the view of those two. Somewhere inside her she knew she should let go but a bigger part of her told her she needed to fight. And fight she would.

* * *

><p>Theo clambered over the table leaving Hermione and Ginny to it. He was sorted with Hermione for now and they had moved the topic to something he couldn't keep up with. A mystery of Miss Marple apparently some sort of muggle detective thing.<p>

"Theo" Draco had spent the day writing as he did to his mother. It was several scrolls long and many times Theo was jealous of the close relationship mother and son had.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk" it was here. Draco was about to ask why Hermione had been so upset that day and he, having given his word, needed to tell him.

"Do you remember-"

"I swore to you I would tell you what made Hermione upset after you touched her. To tell you the truth Draco I really don't want to tell you. You're going to take it really badly and I'm scared someone's going to end up dead" Draco looked extremely worried in a dark dark way. If Theo said he'd take it badly he knew he would.

"Tell me. Be blunt though I hate it when people pad it out"

"Promise me you won't let Hermione know that you know till the time is right and not to harm anyone because of it. It's in the past and revenge is not what you need to concentrate on right now" Draco promised and waited patiently for Theo to form the words.

"You know how Hermione looked like a zombie when she and Weasley were trying again well that's because he, unintentionally, was draining her life force like an alcoholic having been deprived of a drink for 3 weeks. One night when they were alone the topic of sex came up and Weasley thought they were ready to 'take a step in our relationship' and 'to go further' and they did end up having sex."

Draco stood up so fast the arm rest he had been holding snapped off and he threw it against the wall. The girls had disappeared somewhere close allowing Draco to loose his tempter. He was spitting curses crashing the room grabbing at his hair. For a veela to find out his mate had been with another was difficult to comprehend especially if it had happened the night before 'discovery' with the man the veela hated most in the world. Draco had a reason to loose his tempter.

"We both knew when we discovered it was Hermione that there was a chance she and Weasley had had sex"

"But-" Draco was struggling for words. He wanted to hurt the boy physically but he couldn't but he could blame him for something he had done. Theo waited for the inevitable.

"She was crying" Draco's eyes were wide in shock anger and guilt. Had he touched her a day earlier... "He hurt her?" Theo went and stood next to the fire place. Next to Draco.

"We've both taken virgins before and we both know how it goes but Weasley..."

"He hurt her?" Theo picked up a small model of an elephant admiring the purple shine and golden saddle.

"Answer me!" Theo's collar tightened painfully when Draco grabbed him. He was strong, so strong and if he didn't say anything there would be two outcomes. He could choke and Draco would probably go after Weasley or he could say something and see how it goes from there.

"Can't say cause can't breath" Draco released his neck but not his arms.

"He didn't give her time to adjust and sex hurts anyway for the first time it just wasn't as good as it could have been. He didn't strap her to a bed and whipped her till her skin split."

"He strapped her to a bed and whipped her?" oh dear he misheard.

"No! NO! I said he didn't do that! Draco calm down nothing disastrous happened Weasley just isn't very talented!"

"Talented! He's an idiot everyone knows that-"

"No they don't! That's our upbringing talking. I highly doubt any of the Weasley had the money or the thought to send there children to a sex witch like we did. They have to go through with it by themselves. Same with Hermione. I mean have you even talked to her about sex?"

"No. We don't need to...I just feel her feelings on it. She isn't ready"

"She wasn't ready when she did it with Weasley. That's why she was so upset the physical pain wasn't what truly hurt her" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Then why did she do it? That makes no sense" Theo pursed his lips. A good question and something he didn't want to answer.

"Remember how she was a zombie? Well I think she just did it to please Weasley and that's what caused the fight last night. He tried to have sex with her again and he was such an idiot he actually wrote down on a piece of paper what he was going to say. But she's happier with you Draco. And I have no doubt that when you two have sex it will be a millions times better then when she was with him not only because you're mated but because your talented too"

"I just...can't believe she's had sex with someone else"

"Draco," Theo's tone changed from gentle to stern, "you've fucked hundreds of girls how do you think Granger thinks about that? How you feel about Weasley is how she feels about Pansy so I would be careful if I were you. She was a little shocked to see you allowed her to put her hand on your thigh"

"She's jealous?"

"No she's not jealous! She encourages your night time fucking and she simply loves Pansy just the way would love Weasley so much you would probably turn bisexual for him" Theo said sarcastically. Sometimes Draco was an idiot.  
>"Okay I hear you" intelligence back on, "thank you Theo"<p>

"Not a problem and don't worry I wasn't offended"

"Offended?" Theo gave a great sigh

"I know that if you ever turn bisexual for someone it will be me. So don't fret"

* * *

><p>Narcissa tutted angrily. Well this wouldn't do! She rolled up Draco's letter and strode to the drawing room. He seemed happy with his relationship with this...Hermione...but seemed very upset about their allotted time.<p>

_'Professor McGonagall continuously keeps finding us and starts to walk us too our dorms but at least I don't get detention anymore for being out of bed late'  
><em>  
>No this would not do at all! She collected her travelling cloak and walked into the green flames a loud "Hogsmeade!" on her lips. When a Malfoy was unhappy they bloody well did something about it!<p>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was the centre of attention within at least the whole of Britain and within Hogwarts it was Hermione and Draco everyone talked about, unsurprisingly. The daily profit published the veela article a two days after the 'Weasley incident' causing up roar. Many doctors and scientists had tried to convince McGonagall to let them chat to the dream couple but those who had met Minerva McGonagall knew never to push boundaries.<p>

One particular Brazilian had and attempted to seduce her into acceptance. He was now in St Mungo's trying to reattach a...special part.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger if you would please follow me" McGonagall said in the busy entrance hall a stern look on her face. People were getting used to the inseparable couple and the glares between Weasley and Malfoy. There was also a bit of a rift between both the Slytherins and Gryffindor houses: one side which supported the match and the other side which didn't. Trouble from the Slytherin side was minimal one because Pansy was 'helping' Draco and two because Snape had made it very clear that Draco was not to be mistreated nor under any circumstances Hermione.

"You need not befriend her but there will be consequences to those who do not heed my words and those consequences are that we do nothing if you anger her protective mate." In classes they were always paired together and in the few classes they weren't together they placed her with either Theo, Harry or Ginny and now for the biggest change of all.

"You're mother visited me and we have agreed that it is unwise for you to go to separate dorms every night so you have been assigned your own private dorm. But please know that there are portraits in those rooms and they will report behaviour to me. The password is currently 'secret' however I want you to change it to something you both find suitable and please do not tell everyone your password only very close friends. I will, no matter what, be able to enter at all times. Your things have already been moved for you" It was perfect for them. A bedroom with a nice double bed, a good sized bathroom, and the main room which consisted of a sitting room, a study and a dining room. It was decorated mostly in red however with silver and black linings instead of the usual gold.

"It's lovely" Hermione said dashing through all the rooms as Draco sat on the couch watching her happy mood.

"What should we have as a password?" he asked

"Something no one will guess" Draco raised an eyebrow, "you're right passwords are meant to be 'unguessable' how about...sherbet lemon? Professor Dumbledore used that and no one would ever guess that"

"Since it's been used we probably shouldn't but muggle foods wouldn't be a bad category."

"Sticky toffee pudding?" it was Hermione's favourite even though she rarely had it. Draco's cheeks went pink and he looked away from her. The password brought him humour for some reason.

"Why?" he knew what she meant.

"Sticky toffee pudding is one of the only muggle puddings I know because of a rather...rude word play," Hermione remained silent.

"Theo told me about it just change the 'ck' bit in sticky to an 'f' and the 't' in toffee to a 'c' to make..." she went crimson.

"Well we can't have that as our password! How about gobstoppers or toxic waste or-"

"Snow white. I know it's not food but it's about a girl who breaks away from the person trying to hurt her and running to people who she learns to love. Snow white" Hermione smiled and kissed him falling into his perfect embrace.

* * *

><p>Ron was miserable. Hermione was gone with the cunt from hell, the teachers all seemed to hate him at the moment and times with Harry now seemed tense.<br>He needed to talk to Hermione but it was impossible because Malfoy was almost always beside her but he had a plan. All the boys in Slytherin had to attend a meeting so Hermione wasn't going to be with Malfoy or the gay bastard. But he had to be quick because the meeting was very short and he was bloody fast. She was sitting by the lake, a spot he usually saw her and she was rapped up with a too big fur cloak obviously Malfoy's.

"Hermione" she looked up slowly recognising his voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay" she wasn't moving from her spot though just stared up at him her hands fisted in the grass.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you and if I hurt you but," he swallowed, "I just don't believe what you have with Malfoy is real. What we had was real and I just can't give up on you yet" a tiny tear slid down her cheek.

"Do you by any chance have that written down on a little piece on paper in your pocket?"

"No" yes.

"You're lying to me Ron but I'm sorry too. Things aren't going to work out between us because as corny as it sounds I'm with Draco and I love him and he loves me. We have a bond which isn't imaginary but very real. Scientifically real. Plus is I wasn't his mate I don't think he'd have stuck around this long. Why would-" Hermione broke off her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Draco's coming you have to leave or he might hurt you and I really don't want that. You need to go" Draco came running through the great doors identifying Hermione easily and ran over dropping his bag and catching her into his arms. Ron watch as he nuzzled her neck making Hermione completely relax. It was only then Draco realised who was standing a few feet away.

"Leave!"

"No! You can't stop me and Hermione from being friends!"

"I don't think friendship is what you had in mind!" Draco was getting angrier by the second was also a little fearful. Hermione's brow wrinkled. Why should he feel fearful? She closed her eyes and turned all her thoughts to Draco imagining his looks, his small, and his taste. He was afraid he'd given to much information away. He was now spitting at Ron and she felt that tiny stab of pain which told her his teeth were coming out.

"Draco" she said soothing reaching forwards to hold a tiny lock of his hair and put it right. She was using the knowledge that Draco loved her touching his hair against him and it worked. He stopped shouting and stepped backward to give her better reach.

"Ron I don't want you to get hurt. Please?" she watched him tear away storming back to the castle. She didn't want to hurt him but...  
>She turned her back to his retreating form and curled herself in Draco.<p>

"Your hands are cold" be brought them up to his mouth and kissed them. "You want to say something?"

"You were scared you had let out too much information when you were shouting at Ron" it wasn't grammatically a question but it was meant as such. So he told her what

he knew about her time with Ron.

* * *

><p>Ron just wanted to disappear into his dorm with many bottles of firewiskey and drink till he felt no more. The way those two acted like they actually knew what each other were feeling! It makes him sick!<p>

"Hey!" he turned around ready to scream down whatever bitch had called out to him. It was Pansy Parkinson! I'm sorry but Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't believe that piece of trash was talking to him.

"Look bitch I've-"

"You want Granger!" Jesus Christ she was hard to shout down, "I want Malfoy! Do you see what I'm getting at bastard?" oh yeah, he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

For spring it was a rather miserable day. It had been dribbling all day but not enough for it to be fun to run round in the rain nor was it light enough not to be bothered by it but what really made the day bad for Draco was his mother. "No mother I don't agree and I don't think you've really considered this" he told the head in the fire, a nice new bonus they had received when they got their new dorm.

"I have considered this and I very much like the idea."

"Well I don't."

"I know that Draco but by all means let us discuss this later for we have plenty of time. It will not be done quickly and I still need to finish decorating. Don't worry I haven't touched your room yet but we are going to clean it young man"

"Yes mother," she gave one short exasperated sigh. "I will see you soon. Work hard at school and try to enjoy yourself as it is your last year."

"Yes mother but please try to reconsider," Narcissa laughed. Draco wasn't a huge fan of change even though he understood that change was inevitable.

"Good bye darling" Draco sighed. It had been three months since he and Hermione had gotten together leading them straight into early April. They had done their mock exams and were now studying for the real thing which didn't leave his as much time as he wanted with Hermione in other words he wasn't spending all his time with her and that pissed him off. But the long Easter holidays were coming, something he had to discuss with Hermione.

Draco sat on the sofa checking the clock. Hermione had said she was only quickly going to talk to Professor Flitwich but she should be back by now. Perhaps he should go looking for her, check if she was okay.

Just then she walked through the door. She felt stressed, tired and her bag was far too heavy for her since the strap was straining from all the new books she just received. She dumped it aside and slid next to him a groan on her lips. "You feel terrible."

"I just got a few new books and then I met Peeves on the way here and got my leg stuck in that sinking step and Professor Flitwich wasn't big enough to help me out so I had to wait as he went to get help," Draco scowled. He should have felt that she was in trouble but she was too far away to feel which is exactly why he preferred it when they were in the same room. But he could feel her now and she was safe and unharmed aside from her back which was aching. He didn't like that shoulder bag of hers, it didn't have good support, he would get her a new one, dragon hide so it could hold all her books without trouble.

"Come on," he said pulling her up, "you're exhausted." He placed her on the bed and started getting his things ready for the morning giving her time just to quickly doze. She went to the bathroom just as he laid out his clothes for the morrow on a chair giving him a chance to change. They hadn't spoken anymore about sex but, thanks to Theo, it was at the front of his mind. The first time they had gotten dressed in the same room it had been unusually awkward making Draco decide he would break his usual routine and change at whatever suitable time.  
>He climbed into bed and pulled the muggle story book open. He was now on the tale of Cinderella, a bit girly he decided but an interesting tale anyway. He sometimes read to Hermione when sleep deprived her and had gotten hooked into the tales as only children's stories could.<p>

Hermione slid into bed next to him too tired to even read and closed her eyes. She felt it difficult to find a comfortable position with her back aching so much and soon decided just to go on her side as usual and hope it would eventually go away. It really was bad for her to have back pains when she was only 17.

Draco sighed, "Turn over," he told her putting the book down. She was confused but did as she was told laying on her front, her cheek on the silk pillow. She felt Draco's thighs on either side of her body and realised what he was doing. He was giving her a massage. He slid his thumbs gently up her back finding all the knots in her muscles and gently rubbed them away relaxing her. She groaned in pleasure as her body just melted. He was so good at this. Where had he learned such an amazing technique she wondered as his continued to rub her senseless. His hands soon left her shoulders moving slowly down her back to her waist rubbing there, not so much that it was ticklish but just the perfect pressure. She closed her eyes accepting his generous gift and let herself simply feel his soft hands, his strong thighs and her warm lips gently kissing up and down her spine to her neck. She could die very happily here.

Draco hands reached the bottom of her back, playing with the edge of T-shirt daringly. It was like he was asking her permission his hands simply waiting there. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands under her shirt touching her bare back hoping he would get the message.

He did.

She groaned when their skins connected sparks shooting up her spine. He was leaning forwards now his groin pressed exotically against her behind as he raised the shirt over her head and his hands started moving again along with his mouth finding little sports on her back that make her twitch when he bit there. Soon she was out of breath gasping lightly every time his bulge moved against her. His hands trailed to her waist pulling her up into a sitting position their hips still moving together. His hands moved round to her front and cupped her large round breasts. Her breath sped up as his fingers started rubbing them everywhere aside form her large nipples pointing up just waiting to be pinched and when he did pinch them she let out a gasp and a groan letting her head fall back onto Draco's shoulder.

Excitement raced through Draco because of her reacting making him pull her areolas releasing them causing pleasure pain. It felt unbelievably good and she couldn't help imagine what it would be like if his lips replaced his fingers. As soon as she thought that she could picture it in her mind suddenly desperate to try it. Draco growled and flipped her over so he was in between her legs, his lips going straight to her nipple and biting. Hermione let out a loud noise in pleasure arching her back and lifting her knee up which Draco grabbed so she could really feel him rubbing against her making her deliciously wet. She put her hands in Draco's silky fine hair egging him on to continue pleasuring her chest. She felt a tiny stab of pain from Draco, his fangs were coming out and she wanted him to bit her, to take her to make her his. She opened her mouth to say the words, to tell him to mark her as his own when:

"Ahem," a tiny little cough so similar to Umbridge's stopped them. The portrait was staring at the too of them a woman with greying hair and a Victorian dress on. She was sitting at a brothel desk. Draco growled at her baring his long thin diamond like teeth.

"I know honey but I do have orders you know." They were being watched! Hermione pulled Draco's chest towards her hiding her from view. As she grabbed around for her shirt, it was ripped. Again.

"You owe me a shirt," she said quietly slipping under the covers her face burning with embarrassment. Draco nodded giving her one of his as he loved the sight of her in it. He needed a cold shower. Now. He left knowing Hermione would understand.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes" the lady said after Draco was well gone and she heard the shower start, walking through to the next picture of a permanent sleeping mule. Hermione collapsed a mess. She was still so hot and bothered as memories of what had just happened rushed through her head. She could still see the teeth marks on her nipples. Curiously she pinched them gently a pleasant feeling going through her. She slowly, shamefully, ran her hands down into her shorts. She was dripping wet the entrance to her cavern ready to be stretched. Never in all her life of self pleasuring herself had she even encountered this. She started rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple imagining Draco removing his shirt reaching for the strings of his trousers climbing towards her his teeth out, desire radiating from every pore of his body as he captured her eyes. She rubbed her nub fast trying to reach an unknowing deadline as she felt a small something coming closer and closer. She imagined his trailing his hands down her naked chest reaching her shorts and taking them off alone with her underwear spreading her legs and slowly thrust into her. The feeling in her stomach exploded and she gave a small cry in pleasure her body shaking slightly as she came down from her high. She quickly removed her hand wiping it on the sheets and threw Draco's top on just as the lady reappeared.

"I recommend you go to sleep now before the urge takes you again." Hermione blushed but climbed into the bed aware of the woman's eyes on her. She was grateful when Draco came back joining her under the warm covers placing himself between her and the portrait. He was shivering from his shower and his heat beat was fast then normal telling her he had done some 'strenuous exercise' in the shower. She burrowed herself in the crook of his neck but still could not get to sleep.

"Once upon a time," Draco whispered in her ear, "there was a girl called little red riding hood." By the end of the story she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Theo crept quietly down the hall his feet bare, his shoulders shivering in the cold. If he got caught out of bed he would be in bullshit. He had already been caught sneaking out of the Ravenclaw house. Theo turned left and made a dash for it.<p>

"Snow White," he hissed and the door sprang open. Chuckling in victory he did a superman dive through the door.

"Very talented," a voice said from in front of the fireplace.

"Damn you! Its 4am why are you up this early?"

"Why are you?"

"I met up with a shag buddy. He's a little weird about being with a guy but I think he saw reason tonight. I got him all nice and soft and by the way he was screaming I think he enjoyed it." Theo knew he had a smug look on his face but he _was_ smug. Before he had 'come out the closet' being gay was scary and taboo but after people saw how happy, amazing and incredibly likeable he was they had a different change of mind. Well not entirely. Soon after he had 'come out' a group of guys cornered him saying, in far ruder language, that they weren't happy with a gay guy staring at them and getting an erection. Theo had retaliated by saying he wasn't gay but bisexual and the guys' didn't give him an erection. For some reason that had made them even angrier.

The battle had turned to fists and at that time Theo was a weed, just tall thin skin and bones so he had gotten thrashed until Draco came along. It had been during 6th year and Drake was in a bad place so he let the boys have it, cursing them violently. If it wasn't Snape who had found them Draco would most likely not be in Hogwarts but it was Snape so the boys were punished, Draco wasn't expelled and news went round the student body that if someone had a problem with Theo's sexual preference Draco would be involved and he would not be merciful. Soon after that guys had started flocking to Theo in secret and he took them, showed them what it was like to be with another man then let them be to make their own decisions. Without Theo they most likely would still be lost and very awkward.

"You still haven't answered my question missy," Ginny for some reason was quiet, a character trait she seldom possessed.

"I couldn't sleep so i decided to come down here for some light reading" The veela book lay on her lap her fingers ready to turn to the next page.

"And the reason you can't sleep is you still haven't decided whether you want to move in with Harry at Grimmald Place or Godric's hollow?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"My new shag buddy overheard Harry discussing it with Ron in their dorm," Ginny took in this information with raised eyebrows. One of the guys sharing a dorm with Harry and Ron were gay?

"Finnegan?" Theo smirked. He liked this Weasley a lot, she was a sharp girl.

"The very same but if you do chose Godric's hollow make sure you don't get rid of Grimmald Place because according to Finnegan, Potter has an emotional attachment to that house." Theo knew nothing about these places he just had two very good ears for gossip.

"I was thinking that Godric's Hollow was better because Harry would dwell too much on the past in Grimmald Place and I don't want that but then we could keep Grimmald Place and do it up and use it as like a secret base or something." Her enthusiasm was contagious and her eyes brightened at the words 'secret base'.

"Great idea! That kept you awake resulting in your insomnia?"

"No of course not. I lied to you. The reason I can't sleep is because Lavender was shagging Dean Thomas again." There was an evil little smirk on her face, "And i wanted to beat you to the chair, it is after all the best spot." Theo laughed a good natured laugh.

"So where you up too?" gesturing to the boom in her lap, "Found any new dirt?" The book actually contained loads of erotic pervy stuff as well as information and facts which made it all the more worth reading because believe it or not, pervy stuff always made better reading. Don't you dare deny it.

"Have you got to the bit with synchronized wanks yet?"

"Yes!" It turned out that every time mates wanked they could only wank to their partner and they would climax at the same time.

"It's kind of like long distance sex," Theo chuckled, "I feel sorry for Hermione, Drake wanks _loads_ but then all the better for her to get more stimulation than normal." He highly doubted that she fingered herself just as she woke up and just before bed, maybe one or twice a week but not more.

"It's kinda romantic don't you think? Having a partner that can only ever wank to you, loves you, and basically can't cheat on you and are perfect for each other. Makes the rest of our romances and relationships quite bland." Ginny was right. Theo doubted he would ever find someone the way Hermione and Drake had found each other and sometimes in the few nights he spent himself he realized the depth of his loneliness. He wasn't a player because he wanted to be mean but because he had never found someone who suited him. Ginny had it fine, she had Potter at least, and from the way the smexy hero watched her, he was smitten with her. What Theo would give to have a taste of his arse...

He wanted to change the subject, this one made him feel solemn and horny at the same time and he really couldn't have that with an out of bounds girl in the room.

"How long do you think it will be till they're married?"

"As soon as they leave school though I don't know what Hermione will do. I don't think she wanted to settle down for at least a few years. I'm not sure she wants to have kids so soon either."

"Well she doesn't have much of a choice does she?" Ginny paused. What did Theo mean by that? Was there some sort of time limit for them to have kids by?

"Ah so you haven't got that far in the book. Don't worry you'll come across it soon enough but there was something in there about a woman's - how do i say this - femininity growing so her want to have children will grow or something across those lines so babies I expect won't be so far away." There was a pregnant pause as they mentally went over what had just been said.

"Shotgun best man and Godfather!" Theo shouted, "And you my dear simply _must_ be maid of honor and Godmother, we could be the ultimate godparents!"

"If it's a boy he lives with me!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous I am far manlier than you are and he would need some male influence in his life."

"You're gay! Harry would be the best influence for him especially since he's a hero and all not to mention you're bad with kids."

"I am not! He would be living in my amazing mansion where he could run in miles upon miles of amazing grounds and live the life a boy should, rolling around in mud and-" BANG! The door burst open behind them and there stood a very tired, very pissed off Draco. He was glaring daggers at the pair of them mainly Theo.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled.

"It is exactly 17 minutes and 52 seconds past 5. Why do you ask? Have you lost your watch again?" Draco opened his mouth to retort but the fireplace smoldering embers went up in hot waves, making Ginny shriek.

"Draco?" Theo recognized the voice of Narcissa Malfoy just before her head appeared in the flames. "Ah Theodore how are you this morning?" Mrs. Malfoy had always been extremely kind in a very strict manor as she knew he still missed his deceased mother but it was well known that Lucius didn't like the Nott family particularly therefore Narcissa was forced never to be too kind to him but a woman as cleaver and cunning as Narcissa Malfoy knew how to overcome her boundaries without actually breaking them.

"I'm very well Mrs. Malfoy thank you for asking. Would you like Miss Weasley and myself to leave for a few minutes so you have a chance to chat with Draco privately?"

"That would be lovely Theo." Theo dragged Ginny to Draco's bed room where Hermione still dozed in bed, awake because Draco was also.

"Good luck" he hissed as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione was simply exhausted. She had gotten to bed late then an owl had arrived around 5 to tell Draco to get up and go to the fire place. Truthfully she didn't think they would have woken up had it not been for the very noisy Theodore Nott who was right now climbing into bed with her picking up Draco's book examining it. "Why is Draco reading a story about a prince holding a glass shoe? What would happen if the shoe broke, you could very likely cut your foot. Oh and look here it smashes on page 20! <em>'The Prince gave a gasp of shock and he kneeled to the wreck. How would he ever find his Bride now? None of the girls who had tried it on had fitted it, they were not the beauty he had seen on the night of the ball'<em> Aww I feel sorry for the prince. Perhaps he should just become bisexual like me." Ginny laughed

"If he's a Prince I don't think he's allowed to be homo or bisexual Theo and if he's already found his," she glanced at over the book, "_bride of innocent honour and grace_ why should he look for another?"

"While we're on the subject of people designed for people how are you and Draco fairing?" Hermione groaned and rolled over. For once in her life she couldn't be bothered but Theo was such a persistent boy and once he'd caught on to something he wouldn't back down till he got his answer.

"Awww the poor darling's tired. Did Draco keep you up all night pleasuring you to the abyss of heaven itself?"

"No we weren't allowed." Theo and Ginny looked shocked they hadn't actually…

"What do you mean you weren't allowed?" Ginny shouted annoyed. If they want to have sex they should be allowed to have sex no matter the circumstances especially if the couple are veela mates!

"I mean we were making out but the portrait interrupted us and she reported it to McGonagl and everything. It was disastrous." Hermione didn't have the energy to be kind to the woman and she was sure she had suffered enough insults through her life to not care about her rudeness.

"No wonder Draco looked pissed."

"Yeh, if I got interrupted halfway through an amazing make out session quickly leading to more I would not be a very happy bisexual hamster." They couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sometimes Theo you come up with the strangest things-" Hermione stopped her eyes distant. She climbed out of bed reaching for the door as it opened. Draco lifted her into his arms holding her tightly.

"We're alright," he said in relief carrying her back tucking her in.

"What…?"

"Mother fell down yesterday and broke her hip. She's had it repaired and had a healer help her when she was at home but the healer stole her wand and started robbing the house so mother used one of my father's dark magical artefacts to stun him but it turned out he had been experimenting with it and ended up paralyzing the man instead so mother has to go to court soon to give her testimony about what happened. It's unlikely that she'll be prosecuted however there is still a lot of prejudice out there." Draco sighed tiredly, "I might need to get out of school a day early for the holidays so I can attend the trial in case I am required to give testimony that I witnessed my father fiddling with it or something like that."

"I think she'll be fine Drake. Your mum's tough and cleaver so I'm sure she'll make the court bend to her will." Strangely that comforted Draco knowing that someone else agreed with him that his mother, in those instances, was talented at getting what she wanted.

"Also Hermione I wanted to discuss this with you over the Easter holidays you're invited to come stay with us in the Malfoy Mansion" Draco said pointing to Theo and himself. The always came specially over eater as they could revise together and the holidays were too short to go on a proper holiday so they usually just spent the time at home messing around. But these holidays would be different.

Hermione looked nervous fidgeting with the covers constantly. She was scared of that, partly because meeting your boyfriends family is always scary and mainly because of well the manor. She had bad memories in that place and from what little she did see she would likely get lost in the great house.

"Don't be nervous," Draco said nuzzling her again, "Mother doesn't hold anything against you especially the fact you are muggle born. I actually think she quite likes your character." Hermione remained silent. She just did _know_ what to do.

"Plus," Draco continued, "I refuse to let you return to that dump you were living in before." Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"Hermione's house isn't a dump!" She exclaimed angrily. Just because he lived in a mansion didn't mean other normal sort of houses were dumps! Ginny had visited Hermione for a week over the summer and she found her house very comfortable and nice.

Draco glanced over realising his mistake. Sometimes when he was with Hermione people and things just blurred into the background like just then and now he wanted to punch himself. Hadn't Hermione told him she didn't want the others to know? Of course she didn't want the others to know. Talking about your wealth and problems in font of others was not a comfortable subject.

"It's alright Draco" Hermione murmured to him. In fact she was somehow relieved. She knew she needed to tell them soon and Ginny seemed like the perfect person to begin with. And somehow everyone had forgotten about Theo…

"Don't tell me. Your mum and dad are broke so you had to move into this really crummy flat in a bad neibourgh hood and instead of going skiing like you told everyone you were actually working all summer," He said sarcastically, "You didn't want to tell the others because you didn't want to bother them with your troubles. It's just like some soppy book that everyone loves but is really badly written." Everyone just stared at Theo amazed at how close to the truth he got too.

"No not quite Theo. My parents died in a car crash but the rest of it was pretty correct," she snuggled deeper into Draco's arms needing his comfort. The way Theo had said it made her actions sound stupid now. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock and Hermione waited for the scream of 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' to come but it never did.

"Silly girl," Ginny said scolding her lightly. "You of all people should know better but what's done is done and now you've got a rich boyfriend so it doesn't really matter."

"Very true," Theo agreed approvingly, "So what about it Hermione? Actually why did I ask? I DEMAND that you come Hermione and nothing will stop me from hoisting you over my shoulder and dragging you there myself," Draco glared and a small rumble came from his chest, "Apart from Draco," he remembered at the last second smiling guiltily.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. Draco would look after her anyway and parents always tended to like her anyway.

"Good. Now we have that sorted get out of our room we're tired and want to go to bed and for god's sake Theo stop stroking my leg!"

* * *

><p>Ron hated mornings, especially Saturday mornings but Parkinson had <em>insisted<em> that they meet a 7am so they could go over their plan. He took a left turn then opened the door to an empty class room.

"Did you get it?" the Slytherin bitch snapped at him. God he hated her especially her high pitched voice.

"Yeh. Right here," Ron said holding up the bed of Weasley products.

"Okay. Do you remember what you need to do or do you need me to remind you?" she sneered at him. Ron took a slow calming breath.

"I remember bitch," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you still here?" Ron turned around and fled the room before he changed his mind about hitting girls. He walked glumly to the dungeons. He was sure there was another way to accomplish this without him getting detention but Parkinson refused to change the plan.

He sighed as he got out the box of Weasley Fireworks and lit them waiting till they went off. And off they went making a massive racket as they bounced off the walls crashed into each other scorching the tapestry at the end of the hall and Ron just stood there waiting to get caught. Before long the fireworks stopped half bang and Snape stood out from the trails of smoke they made. Just as Pansy had said.

"Mr Weasley what do you think you are going?"

"Bored," he simply droned knowing that would really piss off the potions wanker.

"Well Mr Weasley detention till the end of term should quench your boredom. 50 points from Gryffindor for idiotic behaviour. Follow me." He slumped behind Snape towards McGonagall's office knowing he would get a massive row there and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Pansy a gleeful smile on her face. It seemed their plan had worked.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion continued for Hermione as she went to class the teachers giving them more work than the usual. She was simply thankful that she had all her classes with Draco that day rather than have to go through the pain of leaving him again. When lunch finally came about she was deadly thankful even though usually she tented avoid it because of all the staring figures when she sat at the end of the Slytherin table. It would be much worse of Draco moved to the Gryffindor table.<p>

As soon as she sat down Draco started loading her plate with food making sure she hate a healthy amount. The good thing about being veela mates was that they liked, loved and hated all the same types of foods. There was never going to be an argument about that, thank merlin. Pansy was sitting next to Draco much to her disappointment even though she was engrossed in a conversation with a girl in the year below. She didn't like how Draco didn't deliberately keep her away but then of course he assumed Pansy was no threat and Hermione understood Draco would never go back to her but still…

"Hermione can I talk to ya' a sec?" it was Seamus Finnegan looking extremely nervous his eyes trailing everywhere aside from Draco and her. Draco's protectiveness and mistrust washed over her like water crashing against a cliff.

"Sure Seamus," Draco growled behind her a flash of pain telling her his teeth were out again. She placed a hand on his arm to assure him and comfort him but it wasn't till Theo leaned over and whispered something in his ear that he calmed down a bit.

"Stay in sight," he told her as she strode away. Hermione was curious to see what Seamus wanted.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I've come because of Ron," Hermione thought as much and his facial expression told her he really didn't want to do this, "we had a bet and I lost so… anyway he wants me to tell ya 'hat he's sorry again and 'hat he wants to meet you to come to the Burrow for Easter. Apparently he's asked his mam and she said it's alright. So sorry 'bout that and ya know I wouldnae get involved if I didn't need tae."

"I understand but can you tell him I'm sorry but I can't join him this Easter and next time I'll try to talk to him myself so not to involve you in this little spat." He thanked her and left hurriedly taking once last glance at Draco whose eyes were still fixed on him.

"He was forced to deliver a message from Ron who invited me to Easter with him, Ginny and Harry at the Burrow but I said no. Nothing major."

"Poor guy." Theo said clapping Draco on the back, "No need to worry buddy she's still you bird." Theo picked up Draco's goblet preferring to use his rather than his own as normal. "To Hermione and Draco still the dream couple," he drank a long draft, "You know I'm starting to think that Ronald is finally-" he broke off a confused expression on his face. He looked up the blood draining from his face, his eyes glazing over as if seeing far away and then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will be going on holiday to Australia for 4 weeks but I do have my new amazing Netbook which will let me right and uplaod there but it will probably take me more time to get the new chapter. Anyway thank you all to those who reviewed I love you ALL and please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Draco had never felt fear like this before. Yes he had felt fear for himself but it was just about petty things such as getting caught or getting rejected by a girl. He felt scared when he had to fix the vanishing cabinet for the Dark Lord but it was more stress than fear. His own life hadn't meant as much to him then, in fact he had often considered taking his own life but decided he was too young and cowardly to really consider such a thing. But now he was scared. Theo was something like a brother to him, a brother that had always been there a smile on his face and a bubble of enthusiasm around him but now he lay there white, cold, unconscious.

"A lust potion," his mentor said, "and a very powerful one. Someone has been in my store cupboard again. I suspect Potter. He has taken many things from there before and it is very possible that he meant it to be for Mr Malfoy. It would certainty have been extremely bad for him. It is almost lucky that Mr Nott took the potion instead." Draco hated himself at that moment but he doubted it was Potter.

"It can't have been Harry he was having breakfast with Hagrid." Hermione said next to him gripping his shoulder. She was being strong. He could feel her sadness but it didn't overwhelm her like it did to him. He had forgotten that she had lost many people around her and was probably used to dealing with the pain. But they hadn't lost Theo, not just yet anyway.

"I don't think it was Potter," he said truthfully, "I think it's more likely to be Weasley." He didn't need to explain why.

"He was in detention with me milking pixies for their sperm," Snape said gruffly obviously unhappy he couldn't blame the red hair idiot. Draco couldn't help but feel happy that Weasley had gotten _that_ detention.

"When he awakes he will be…out of control" (read: fucking horny), "so he had best be taken to Madam Asset." He said to the very quiet Professor McGonagall. She looked white. Out of all the Slytherin's Theodore had been her favourite especially with his natural talent at Transfiguration.

"He will need some sort of guardian with him but he has none."

"My mother will look after him," Draco said instantly, "I'll go tell her now." It was the only thing he could do right now to repent.

* * *

><p>Fuck Theodore Nott! Pansy was furious especially after all the hard work she had done. If Draco would have drunk it then it would not have taken affect for a while because his body is now designed to withstand poisons till his mate is in a safe secure location and when the lust potion came into effect either Granger would be the one there and he would take her so harshly, so painfully that she would never want to see him again leaving him for herself or she would be the one to be there and probably get pregnant which would upset granger so much she would probably hate him. But Theodore just <em>had<em> to get in the way didn't he!

"Well that was a complete fail!" Weasley shouted at her.

"Shut up Weasley! You didn't see this outcome when we thought it up either so you're to blame just as much as I am!" Weasley snorted but didn't reply. He had enough of her anyway and he never meant to properly _hurt _anyone. He wasn't as bad as Pansy who seemed to get a thrill out of pain.

"What are we going to do now?" he bit out at her. This was _her_ plan after all.

"We need to make another plan," she said slowly and obviously as if he was some sort of idiot. To tell you the truth Ron was beginning to believe Hermione was too far gone to save now, every time he looked at her she was with the slimy cunt but smiling and relaxed maybe just maybe- NO! Hermione would never give up if it he was in her position. She would fight for him, fight for their love and even if he hated the journey of unattachment to whatever bitch had him he would forgive her at the end understanding what she did was right. She would think that too of course.

"We need to get this done before the holidays because Theo's absence is giving us more of a chance. We can't drug them again they'll be ready for that so we need to come up with something completely and utterly unexpected." This plan had to be amazing and brilliant and awesome and fantastic and cleaver and perfect and- wait… A plan began to unravel slowly but surely and a smile crept up upon her face. That's what she needed, perfection. She voiced her plan to the Weasel but he was not impressed. "We will never be able to get that by the end of term," well well well it seemed Weasley actually had a brain! He was right they wouldn't get it done by the holidays.

"What about Polyjuice potion? It's a classic but no one ever really expects that. Malfoy didn't in second year at least." That would just have to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione was curled up next to the fire scribbling madly at the bottom of a 4 foot long essay. Her body was tense, her eyebrows pointing down and her forehead wrinkling in concentration. Draco knew Hermione preferred not to think at the moment especially about Theo who they had not heard anything from choosing instead to throw herself in her work. Draco was okay with that as long as she used her new weight lightening bag, anti-blister quills and anti-stress sweets.<p>

"Hermione?" she grunted a reply reading over her last paragraph, "would you go on a date with me?" The question dazed her for some reason she didn't know why. Was it the simplicity of the request of the tone he used it in as if he really didn't know the answer?

"Yes Draco I would," she didn't really seem nervous more confused from the question itself. "Why? Have you got something in mind?"

"Hogsmead, just the two of us?" she nodded a small smile on her face. Going on a date slowed down their already speedy relationship giving them time to learn things about each other had they not been bound by body and soul. She would be able to look at Draco in a different setting, around strangers and in public and watch how he treated the people. He was completely different from the time before his change as if he had matured and things he cared about seemed less important to him, like blood purity. He leaned forwards and kissed her slowly bringing her from her thoughts.

"Lost you there for a second," he said kissing her neck lightly as he pulled away. Ever since their interrupted night he had been touching her more and more but never going as far as he did then. It drove her mad but every time his mouth touched her neck she couldn't help but shiver. It was like some teasing foreplay before the actual foreplay. To tell you the truth she thought Draco was simply waiting for a good time, a time they would have hours to spare and she had a big hunch that time would come during her time at Malfoy manor. And if she was right by God she was looking forward to it!

* * *

><p>Ginny ran up the wet steps of the owlrey cursing them for being so steep and so many. She didn't have time to run up and down stairs all day! She finally reached the top and leaned over panting. She was expecting mail that was specifically not meant to be given to her in the great hall but delivered here where there would be more privacy for her to read it. She stood up and froze. Pansy wanking Parkinson was there stroking a rather ruffed up brown owl her cold eyes glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Post you idiot! Or is than not allowed!" Ginny huffed then set about searching for her owl. There! Right at the back with a small scroll tied to its leg. She leaned forwards to get it and felt a little twinge behind here. She turned and her head bashed right into Pansy's knocking her backwards.

"Oh you bitch!" she shrieked holing her head.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Ginny's jaw throbbed for that girl's skull was _fucking hard! _

"Your label was showing and I was tucking it in for you! Merlin! Can't people be nice anymore? I thought that was the whole reason why Potty punched Draco and shit!" She turned around face read and stormed about shouting about gingers and there fucking fanny's.

Something was off about that girl Ginny thought furiously as she grabbed the owl and jerked the paper from its binding. She took a deep breath then opened it and read:

_Dear gingy Ginny,_

_Life with the whores it a pleasurable but tiring one. I am now just thankful that lust stuff it out of me now and I don't feel like I'm going to burst any minute. But don't tell anyone that because the courtesans don't know yet and they are very…talented. By the way thanks for sending your brother along with his antidote for the 'Weasley love potion' cause that really did help and don't worry I've paid you back and given your brother a big well deserved donation. But now to the topic of the culprit: I think it's Pansy. She was sitting next to Draco, she knows how to get into Snape's store cupboard and she's more intelligent then she actually seems. She had a motive; Draco and she is that shallow not to mention the veela book I got, Pansy had first and I'm pretty sure she read it and underlined some things. Ask Draco to get the book for you it's under my bed in the dorm and the password it "Monkeyslut". I've had some time to do some investigating too and I think she's going to try something again because she ordered last night for express delivery some polyjuice potion. She doing the classic so BE WARNED! I'll try to do stuff my side of the world but there is little left to do. I'll see you during the Easter holidays and we can go on that shopping spree we arranged prior to the bitch poisoning me. To tell you the truth Ginny I'm worried for you guys. Pansy hates Hermione with a passion and won't be far from hurting her to get Draco maybe even murder because as you know when one mate dies the other does survive and Draco would be an absolute wreck and Pansy does unfortunately know him pretty well so it won't be too much of a challenge for her to bend him to her will in the state he would be in if Hermione was gone forever. I'm missing you LOADS and can't WAIT to see you and your sexy boyfriend so DO please write and I shall dream about you soon._

_Your Darling_

_SuperMegaFoxyAwsomeHot Theo!_

Ginny slowly reached behind her to feel for something. Yes that's what she thought…she didn't have a label.

* * *

><p>Neville loved plants. They just called to him in a beautiful and strange way. They didn't insult him or bully him or judge him or anything like that. They needed him to grow, to nurture. He was at the lake again legs deep in the cold water examining the plants he had recently planted there. They were doing well surprisingly especially since it was a few degrees too cold for them.<p>

He felt so peaceful now the war had ended but at the same time lonely. His grandmother was so proud of him and he thought his parents were too as if deep inside they knew what he had done and loved him for it. He felt like a proper wizard too even if he was so clumsy and slow with things, he was a true Gryffindor. He also felt like a man. Why? Because he had a _date_! Hannah Abbott and he were both really into Herbology and when they had been paired together they had gotten chatting and well one thing led to another and… He couldn't help but shiggle himself with excitement. The water flowers were meant to be some of the most beautiful in the world and he was growing them especially for her.

"Neville?" he turned around a little shocked that someone else was here with him. Hermione was standing there a nervous smile on her face. She looked tired but aside from that very good. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No. Not at all. I would just have expected Malfoy to be with you." Just then Malfoy stood out from behind a tree. He couldn't help but not like him, he was the essence of pain and viciousness to him but even so he had forgiven him. He knew Malfoy was a coward and truthfully very weak and Ginny had spoken of him enough to see he had changed. According to Ginny he had calmed down a bit when he discovered Hermione as if he had found the one thing that truly meant to him. He got all panicky when she was in trouble but apart from that he was a good person to know. Neville also felt sorry that his best friend had taken a hit meant for him and he _knew_ Malfoy felt guilty about it. But he couldn't help the small "oh" come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Neville but-" she paused her eyes full of pity as she knew how much he didn't like Malfoy, "we need your help." Neville tore his eyes away from Malfoy, he had forgiven him but that didn't mean he trusted him.

"What with?"

"You know the room of requirement?" Neville couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his face. That place was like a second home to him, a best friends, just like the plants.

"Who you hiding from?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he could help if it was Ron. They had never been good friends but he wasn't about to betray him either. To his surprise it was Malfoy who answered in an amused tone "You heard of Pansy Parkinson?" Oh yes. Yes he had.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think he would help us to tell you the truth," Hermione said lighting the fire.<p>

"Neville's good like that. He's always nice," Ginny replied happily curled up on a bean bag. Neville had ordered the room of Requirement to their exact want and they now had another version of Hermione and Draco's dorm with extra stuff and a secure way to check for intruders. Draco didn't want to take any chances when it came to polyjuice potion or Pansy and Hermione had quickly diminished Draco's plan of practically killing her. Instead they would make a safe den and Draco would tell Snape. He wasn't happy about being a snitch but if it achieved his Slytherin goals…

"I hope he and Hannah have a good time together. He really deserves it."

"Yeah and you know those flowers he was growing in the water. They're for her. I mean how more romantic can you get?"

"I have no idea. Draco isn't much for romance from what I've seen. More for just simply loving me and spending time with me but- Oh! I forgot to tell you. He asked me on a date!"

"Aha! Theo owes me 5 galleons! He said you guys would only do that romantic stuff after you guys did it but I thought no Hermione needs to be seduced before having sex so he'd need to go out with you at least once. Nice to know I was right."

"You and Theo bet on a lot of things?" Hermione asked a smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed.

"Something wrong?" she sighed again looking generally upset.

"Harry doesn't like how much time I spend with him. I think he thinks Theo's going to steal me away from him or something and he's just been acting…annoyed. I'm just a little worried that's all. I don't want us to have a massive fight over this and anyway Theo would much rather get with Harry than with me. If anyone should be worried about him stealing people it's you and me. If he could shag Draco and Harry he would."

"I think it will be okay Gin. He loves you and I don't think Theo would do that to you, he just flirts a lot. Plus all couples spat."

"Apart from you and Draco of course. You already have him around your little finger." The sad bit was Hermione couldn't even deny it.

The door opened and Draco came in. "I am not wrapped around someone little finger thank you very much." Ginny rolled her eyes but said nothing preferring Draco to have his little fantasy so when he realised it, it would be all the more painful.

"What did Snape say?"

"They're going to search her things and keep her under close watch. We also have permission to stay in the here in case the issue is ever brought up but aside from that we can't do anything." Draco hated not being able to do anything. He hated it. It was the same way he felt when the Dark Lord was at his home controlling them. But at least now he had Hermione.

* * *

><p>They searched her things but didn't find a thing. She's not stupid you know just painfully ignorant and spoilt. She gave the potion to Ron to hide before they searched her thing as he was the one who would need to use it. Pansy was being watched and she couldn't pull of Ginny as well as he could. They had at one point wanted to act as Hermione or even better Draco but not only was he unbelievably clean and his hairs extremely difficult to get a hold of but he was impossible to imitate as well as being a veela. The potion would very likely go wrong with his essence in it. Hermione was also difficult to imitate and there was a large chance that Draco would be able to tell the difference between the real Hermione and the fake. The two didn't admit it to themselves but they both knew that if Draco could sense Hermione's presence, emotions and condition then he would be very confused if his mate arrived out of nowhere feeling completely different then she was meant to and defiantly not as intelligent. Ginny was the best one to imitate but one factor that was not taken into account. Harry.<p>

What would happen if he saw Ginny walk across the room after they had just had a spat looking upset and annoyed? How would she react if he tried to apologise? Well he did and Ron, acting as Ginny, accepted his apology and had to sit through a quarter of an hour of Harry expressing his feelings about his little sister to him. Ron was freaked out to say the least especially when Harry leaned forwards to kiss him. What would Ron do in this situation? What would Ginny do in this situation? Ginny would kiss him with surprising ferocity to show how much she loved him. Ron would run away as fast as possible. But he couldn't do that because Ginny couldn't do that so instead he was forced to kiss his best mate. He was forced to kiss a guy! But that wasn't the worst thing.

"Why aren't you kissing me back Ginny?" Ron panicked inside, he was meant to kiss back?

"I'm scared I'll give you a cold Harry," Ron said in an unnatural high voice before dashing away as fast as possible only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley! When I said 8 o'clock on Friday night in my office I actually meant it! Do I need to give you another detention?" Ro- sorry Ginny mumbled an apology and was forced to do Ginny's detention for Ginny. Luck only arrived when he was sitting at a desk writing out a massive essay on something he hadn't studied when Hermione came in. She grinned at him and went over to talk to Professor McGonagall about a bit of her course work.

"Sit next to Ginny and help her while I mark it. She's been dazing around the room completely lost for an hour now! It's times like these where I see the resemblance to Ronald!" Ron felt his heart lift as she sat next to him and gave him a beautiful smile showing off her perfect white teeth. If he were a man at that very moment he would have a massive erection.

"You need help Gin?" he was so surprised by the way she spoke, happily and carefree. She was never like that when she was with him.

"I just don't get it. At all," normally when he said that she would scowl and sigh but now she simply laughed and went over it taking smoothly and calmly as she quickly dotted notes down the side of his paper.

"I'm quickly going to go check on Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said before sweeping from the room.

As soon as she was gone Hermione asked, "You're really quiet Gin. Did something happen with Harry again?" why do woman observe such things? In fact why do they need to question silences? With guys it was easy ignore it till you can't then finally ask if something was up where you receive a shrug as a reply. Simple!

"No he apologised and I accepted so all good."

"I told you it would wash over. What did he say about Theo?" Ron had to screw his memory hard to remember at the same time as try not to scowl at the sound of the faggot.

"Said he trusted me to make my own decisions or something like that. I can't really remember. What about you and Draco?" So far their plan had gone to the dogs with all the distractions and the only reason it hadn't completely failed way he managed to take a few sips every hour so he wouldn't be discovered.

"What about us?"

"No problems in paradise then?" he couldn't help but be disappointed. Why was their 'relationship' working so well? Oh yeah he had her charmed or something. Forgot.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…different from how you used to be."

"Like?" the smile in her face was gone and replaced with a look he was fairly familiar with. A mix of disbelieving and fear.

"He controls you," Ron blurted out not knowing why he said it, "it's like you're not as independent anymore." By God Hermione had gone on over the last 7 years about woman independence to him and Harry and it was _finally_ becoming useful. "If you ever want to do something that might be a little dangerous he'll stop you doing it. He'll decide making decisions for you and…you'll never have a proper career!" Bingo, "How can you ever get a job if he always needs to be in the same room, easy to reach you not to mention he would probably prefer you to stay cooped at home with his kids or something. He's already starting to control you." Hermione's face was now full on panic, he knew all the things she didn't want and he had now used them against her but he was probably right.

"You don't think he would do that?" she said in a very small voice. He had heard that voice before, it was the voice she used when she was on the verge of tears. He could even see her eyes start to mist over slightly.

"I know you love him and all but he's a Malfoy. He's used to getting what he wants and," Ron paused for dramatic effect, "he's a veela. He could probably force with his powers. I don't want that to happen to you Hermione. At least," he swallowed hating the words that were coming out of his mouth, "you can deal with Ron but Malfoy is more unpredictable." Tears were gushing down her face now realisation hitting her.

"Your right Ginny. If I don't start breaking this control I'll never be free," with that she turned and ran out the room. Ron-Ginny gave a huge sigh and quickly took another sip of the potion just as McGonagall returned.

"Where did Hermione go?"

"She," think fast Ron, "felt an emotional change with Draco or something." The professor frowned but nodded before telling him, sorry her, to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"Right now I love you Draco Malfoy," the real Ginny said sprawled on the floor surrounded by France's best most creamy, think exotic chocolate that were ever made. A present from Draco.<p>

"That's very nice," he said his nose still buried in his story book. Personally he was rooting for Ariel to win and kiss her love but he could just tell it wouldn't be so simple…

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you were? Because if I didn't, your amazing Draco," she was positively drunk on the chocolate. "I love chocolate."

"That's very nice" he said again. Suddenly he felt a wave of emotion overcome him, Hermione was scared, not in I'm-about-to-die scared more of a i-can't-believe-this-is-happening-to-me scared. He snapped the book shut and stood up. She was running this way, her emotions becoming stronger the closer she came.

"Chocolate, chocolate Chocity chocolate. Won't you dance with me! Chocolate Chocolate, Chocity Chocolate I will eat you with Glee!" She entered through the door tears down her face out of breath.

"Draco we need to talk-" her eyes became fixed on Ginny but he wasn't paying attention. 'We need to talk' was every guys nightmare.

"Ginny. How did you get here so fast?"

"I've been here the whole time. Just me, Draco and the chocolates!" Hermione sat down fast her mind doing summersaults. Draco didn't dare step closer if they needed to talk but observed the situation with ill ease.

"But you were just in detention." It was Ginny's turn to be shocked.

"Detention! I completely forgot! Oh my God McGonagall's going to _kill_ me."

"Unless," Draco started understanding the confusion, "a fake Ginny is doing it for you." They had all reached that conclusion themselves but Draco's words made it sound oh so more frightening and far more realistic. "What did the fake say to you?" Perhaps Hermione's shocked emotions were caused by the phoney.

"You said that you and Harry had made up and I was helping you on the essay and then we started talking about Draco," Ginny's eyes became bright at the mention of Harry but then faded as she realised she didn't know what he said and the mess she would need to go through to find out. "You said that he, you, were starting to control me. That you would make all my decisions for me," very strangely she started calming down as her impeccable memory came into play, "things like my career. She said that I wouldn't get a proper job if you constantly needed to be in the same room as me, make sure everything was safe and that you would most likely keep me cooped up at home raising your children like a good house wife. I wouldn't be an independent woman anymore." The most horrible thing was no one could speak after that because there was some truth to the phoney's words. Then she started to panic again.

"Hermione," Draco started still not daring to step forwards, "we haven't discussed the future. It hasn't been so long since we've been together and everything is going so fast because of our bond."

"She mentioned our bond. Said because of it you could force me to do things I didn't want." Oh Draco hated this person. He hated the fake so fucking much right now. That person had caused so much damage, his one and only had started mistrusting him, started doubting him and he had no idea what to do. He didn't know enough about her to talk his way out of this. He was just so lucky he had Ginny.

"The possessiveness stops after a while you know?" she said slowly standing up. She didn't really want to get involved with the lovers quarrel but… "It said so in the book. He starts prioritising your happiness instead of your safety. It gets better." She didn't want to mention that only happened _after_ they had sex but they seemed so close to jumping each other it really didn't matter.

"See," Draco said soothingly sliding closer, "it gets better. I won't force you to do anything you don't want. You can have a job and career and if you don't feel like having children right now then I won't force you either. What we need to concentrate on now if dealing with Pansy." Good going Draco, Change the subject. Fast.

"It wasn't Pansy; she had detention in the other room."

"Then she has an accomplice. I bet it's Weasley! He wants to cause trouble between us."

"It's not Ron! He despises Pansy and would never be able to work with her."

"I agree. Ron teaming up with Pansy is ridiculous. It's more likely to be one of her man-whores." Draco grunted but didn't object. The hate he felt for the fake and the Weasel were just so similar.

"Look," Ginny started, "We have a week till the end of term. Use your contacts Draco and get out of school early." For once Hermione agreed.

"And while you're at it. Get me out too."

* * *

><p>4 meetings, 13 letters and 2 howlers later:<p>

"Ready?" Hermione nodded and stood up Draco very gentlemanly helping her into her coat. He took her hand drawing circles on it to calm her. He knew what had been said still dwelled in her mind as most things did and soon enough they would have to face that issue but right now however she needed to relax and enjoy herself. They walked calmly to Hogsmead but when Hermione took her wand out to apperate Draco stopped her.

"You said that you would go on a date with me," he said pulling her to him so he could rap his arms around her, "and I plan to keep you to your promise." She couldn't help but laugh. Draco's happy mood relaxed her and to her stressful mind was a little drop of bliss.

"I'm sorry Draco. I've been crying so much and being all emotional it really isn't fair to y-" he kissed her slowly stopping her fast speech. He ran his tongue across her lip, nipping her slightly causing her to moan. The sound caused a spark to shoot down his spine to his growing manhood.

"I don't care and plus you know how Ginny and Theo both have a copy of that book? Well Ginny told me Theo's password and I had a quick look at it myself. Apparently emotional changes are very common and," he paused for a minute his eyes growing warm despite the cold colour, "throughout all our years at Hogwarts the reason I tormented you so much was because I loved it when your emotions went haywire. I enjoyed making you squirm." Well see who will be the one squirming Malfoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything from a very potter musical just thought the name suited Theo. If you haven't seen a very potter musical YOU HAVE NOT LIVED! It's on youtube :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Today I help and stroked a Koala! So exciting! Anyway this chapter isn't as long but Theo is back. Once again thank you to all who reviewed and those few who messaged me. I'm so glad you all like my story. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Narcissa had never felt so happy in her entire life. There was only one day that could possibly compare to this one and that was the day of the Dark Lord's final defeat. The knowledge that Draco would no longer be at risk and would no longer need to serve under such a cruel hand to become cruel himself was a wave of bliss. But seeing his face with the girl, Hermione, it was like he was a little boy again, ignorant young and free. What she would do to feel so right now. But she was too old and her life with Lucius had crushed her. One should not need to keep every emotion, thought and action behind walls nor should one willingly go into and arranged marriage. That was a mistake.

The Hermione girl was different from how she thought she would be. Draco had always gone on about her bushy hair and her bossy attitude but in Narcissa's opinion her hair was curly, not bushy and Draco needed someone with a firm hand to care for him as he was far too devious to do so himself. He was too spoiled and always got what he wanted with Lucius, Hermione was just what he needed. Of course she wasted no time in telling him _that_. Hermione had been nervous when she had first met Narcissa. She was shaking slightly and her smile had seemed to fake to be real but she seemed relaxed which Narcissa thought was due to Draco who was rubbing her back the whole time.

"I do believe I shocked the girl," Narcissa narrated to her diary, "she most certainly did not expect me to smile, hug her and offer her tea. Well I didn't hug her but I planned to it just didn't seem like a 'hugging moment' as Bethy says. I think they are a perfect match and I look forward to watching there relationship grow. Draco needs lessons on how to romance, he would be hopeless just like his father was but Draco isn't as lost as he was I think he just needs a firm push in the rear." A knock came at the door causing her diary to automatically jump away as Narcissa said "come in" It was Draco of course.

"Ah Draco excellent timing I was just thinking of you. You need lessons on how to romance. Now tell me how your second outing with Hermione what do you plan to do?"

"I have no idea. But there's an-"

"No idea is not good enough. How about a stroll and handmade picnic in the park? You need to stay till sunset though and give her your jacket when she becomes warm. Don't cast a heating charm whatever you do it just spoils everything. You need to show you suffer to make her happy and if she feels guilty then maybe she will suggest you share it which is even better. Now what food-"

"OWL!" Draco knew his mother well, she usually ranted when she had something on her mind she could talk about and when he had accidently seen or heard something he shouldn't but the way to overcome that hurdle is to shout you key word, in this case it was owl.

"There's an owl in the kitchen for you from a property manager," Draco's eyes were burning into hers. Well bother! He wasn't meant to know about that till later. Narcissa pursed her lips and spoke very slowly and clearly the way she did when she asserted her authority.

"I know you are not happy with what I plan Draco but I plan to do it. It is possibly one of the best decisions I've made my entire life Draco and I want to see it through."

"It's a stupid idea!" he was upset again. He only snapped at her when he was and she knew he would feel guilty later. For the both of their lives they had counted on each other and stuck together no matter the case.

"Draco I'm afraid this is not your decision-"

"I'm the head of the family now!"

"I want to leave. I want to give you the house." She said softly, "and I know you don't want me to leave but I need to move on from your father. I thought that would happen if I changed the house and it did help but it wasn't enough. They house is too big for me anyway. You would use it fully to house not only Hermione but your future children too Draco. I have no use for the house anymore." Draco sat down deliberately facing away from her but she knew she had him.

"I still don't like it," he said stubbornly but weakly. She laughed walking over to him stroking his shoulder like she did when he was a boy.

"It will take me a long time to get it fixed up enough though. The place is practically in ruins and I have big plans for the property. It's close by though so I'll always be near but far enough away to give us both a bit more peace." He laid his head on her hand seeking for a scratch on the head.

"I'm not sure Hermione wants kids." That shocked her a bit. You would expect someone who had found there soul mate to want to have children with them.

"Why do you say that?" he explained what the fake Weasley had said to the girl and her reaction to it.

"She's been acting more distant lately too and I have no idea what to do." Narcissa smirked the smirk Draco learned from her. Ah male naivety.

"I don't think she doesn't want children more like she doesn't want to have children _yet_. She wants to make her own decision to tie herself to a child because it always had been and always will be more input from the mother. I believe she just wants to have control which her friend said she didn't have." Draco nodded his face clearing a bit now that one of the hurdles was done. "Secondly she may be acting distantly one because she's nervous. She believes that you will take her during her stay here where you will not be interrupted and that worries her slightly."

"Why would she be worried? She knows I won't force her to-"

"You will take her in the heat of the moment where it is extremely difficult for her to say no if you were _not_ her mate. It is close to impossible because you are her mate. Thinking about it from afar and thinking about it in the exact moment is different. Also as Theodore tells me her first was not successful. Oh don't give me that face you know I always get my gossip from Theo." Draco grumbled. He loved Theo but sometimes when he spoke to his mother he didn't keep back as much information as he hoped.

"If her first was unsuccessful then she does not know what to expect from her time with you. She probably expected having sex was pleasurable but when she actually went through with it she found it painful. She may not want to go through that pain again. You _must_ reassure her Draco. You _must_ discuss it with her. You need to show using your body and language that you treasure her. Act as if she is glass and a bad move and she will shatter and then you should do fine. However you must wait a few days." Draco's confused expression told her everything she needed to know, "If you looked at her bed sheets perhaps you would know. There was a reason I insisted she have her own room." Draco got the hint. She had educated him about that extensively long ago so he would not be embarrassed to know, speak or witness it. Men these days were far too embarrassed and Narcissa and several other women she knew found it a major turn off when their men understood why they didn't want a long night in bed. She preferred a man to take it in his stride and understand it was natural and he would just have to wait.

"Thank you mother."

"You're welcome now go tend to your mate. You must find out what foods she likes for that picnic. Tell me once you know." And he turned around and strode away. Narcissa couldn't help noticing his ears were pink.

"Oh I feel sorry for the next female generation."

* * *

><p>"I'M BACK!" Silence…<p>

Theo's arms fell to his sides disappointment etched into his face. Why wasn't there anyone to hug him?

"Why is there no welcoming party here? I have been gone for 3 long weeks after having been poisoned by an evil witch and no one organised a party for my return? I am hurt!"

"They're in Draco's room," Narcissa said appearing at the top of the stairs, "They're talking." Theo wasted no time and lunged up the stairs as quietly as was possible taking the familiar root to Draco's door which he sat down next to and listened.

"-picnic in a park near here. It's really rather beautiful. We could sit by the pond and feed the ducks maybe watch the sun set. I used to play there as a child when I got sick of the manor grounds. I even made a little den under some bushes that I'm too big to fit into anymore." He heard Hermione laugh. He could imagine then curled up in each other her head on his chest fiddling with his hair and he would be tracing something over her back, most likely his name or a sappy word like _love_ or _mate_ or _heart_. He had once done that to a girl after her dad had died and he had written _failure_ after the word heart and unlike most girl she had been paying attention to what he was drawing. He hadn't known her dad had died of heart failure and he didn't believe he deserved that slap but still the memory brought a small chuckle.

"We could lie there in the sun letting the new spring air blow over us." Strangely enough Draco's voice was getting louder and louder. "We could talk about things. Like Theo," the door smashed open colliding with his head painfully, "eavesdropping."

"Theo! You're back. How was Madam Asset's?" Theo looked up his head still throbbing. Damn Draco's heightened hearing used to listen for threat to his mate! He was surprised with what he saw. Hermione was curled up in a single chair in the corner of the room whilst the bed covers were crinkled indicating where Draco's perfect hind had been perched.

"Oh shit," he said taking it in. What had happened while he was away! He needed to talk to Ginny pronto because this division between mates could not continue! "See this is what happens when the Theodore isn't around!" Luckily Hermione didn't know what he was on about however his best friend's face shadowed showing either understanding or a misunderstanding. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I'll go unpack and give you time to work up an apology for not waiting for me at the door. And no party! For Slytherin's sake what has the world come too!" He 'stormed' to his room and shut the door quickly lighting the fire and contacting the Weasley home. Unluckily it wasn't Ginny who answered. It was Harry.

"Hey darling how are you?" God he loved that awkward blush.

"Ummm"

"I just want to say that I am not trying to steal Ginny from you. We are simply sisters separated at birth with different genitals so there is no need for you to worry and I apologise for being the wedge in between you. Now if your lovely lady at home for I have some very important issues to discuss." Harry's beautiful rugged face disappeared still very red with embarrassment but soon returned with Ginny's.

"Oh My god! Why was I not informed of this?"

"Too complicated to explain and Pansy could have cut into my mail-"

"They were sitting on either side of the room from each other! It's a disaster! Explain!" Ginny did very quickly because apparently Theo's temper was hard to reach but when brought out it wasn't fun to play with.

"I agree it isn't likely to be Ron but still this is bad. This is damage given and received by a mate of a veela. It's extremely rare!"

"What about the children bit? That's the bit that alarms me the most."

"So you've read it?"

"Read what?" Theo whistled

"You would know. But still I didn't like the way they were so far away from each other and Draco knows he's in trouble. He's used to getting girls to shag him not romancing them."

"Wait a sec. How was Hermione sitting? Were her legs up on the chair her whole body sort of rapped around them like this?"

"Yeah"

"She's on her period. She gets distant when it happens especially with guys. Harry and Ron used to call it her library time because she would always curl up in the library. When they found out why…"

"Oh they're just idiots! It's completely natural and it just means you need to wait a bit before shagging and that just makes the sex better if you need to wait and you want it." Ginny nodded understanding. God Theo really was the ambassador to the female species. He would have been a very hot girl.

"What are we going to do to help them?" Theo asked pacing.

"Nothing." Theo stopped pacing his lips pursed and his eyebrows high. Nothing… "We need to let them sort it out themselves. All we can do it advise the party from afar so if Hermione asks me for help I give it but I don't go up to her and tell her what to do. Personally I think this will only be completely solved with sex because Hermione would need to lower her defences for that and Draco would need to have earned her trust to do just that so we need to help Draco get her trust and I can tell her crap about sex to make it seem less scary," Ginny couldn't help but smile evilly, "because you can't give advice about sex cause you're not a girl. You may be as good as but you're not _quite_ there." Theo's face turned into a childish crumble.

"Cruel" he said before leaving and looking for an emergency chocolate biscuit.

* * *

><p>Draco shut the door on Theo retreating form shaking his head. He wasn't half wrong though. He should have met him at the door and given him a proper welcome it was after all partly his fault the guy got poisoned.<p>

"You've got that look on your face again," Hermione said. She couldn't sense his emotions like he could. He possessed more of the 'power' than she did because it was more natural to him. His body had gone through a painful change to improve him mentally and physically whilst Hermione only had one slightly uncomfortable night. Now how was that fair?

"It's not your fault you know."

"I know. Just sometimes seems like it." Perhaps it was the look on his face that caused her to want to hold him, to comfort him even though she didn't give into her desires she still wanted it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will give you whatever you want you don't even need to ask," he was using her wish to get close to her again and the only thing that made him feel better was that he didn't think he was the problem, more herself.

"I don't want to take too much," she whispered hoarsely.

"You couldn't possibly do that. And Hermione I couldn't take from you if it made you unhappy. I couldn't force you to do anything you didn't want. I treasure you." At first she started leaning forwards towards his lips but something inside her paused and with a tiny little gaspy chock she stopped herself.

"I care for you too," she said, "but I'm sure Theo's going to come in here any second demanding to know why we haven't apologised yet." She removed his arms standing up facing his chest. She gave another little choke before walking round him and leading him out the room.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

To say Hermione enjoyed the grand meal Narcissa chose was not far from the truth. The conversation had been good, animated even, due to Theo and his boundless energy. He and Narcissa gossiped to each other sometimes without saying a word just simply looking at each other in eyebrows raised smirks on their faces. In fact the thing that had alarmed Hermione the most about Narcissa was how similar her smirk was to Draco's. Then of course it must have been the other way round, Draco's smirk was extremely similar to his mothers. The food had been good but she wasn't a gourmet. Usually her food had a minty flavour from her tooth paste editing the taste a bit making her understanding of fine food limited. That was the main reason she hated apple juice. The only thing that really spoilt the evening was her. Curled in the chair only smiling tenderly and answering only when spoken too she was more than a little ashamed at her behaviour. They had been kind enough to invite her into their home and she was disrespecting them.

Draco had seemed confused at first about her behaviour but had quickly come to accept it and respect it. Perhaps he could sense the delicacy of the reason because if he did he didn't shy away like Harry and especially Ron did but took it in his stride. It had her appreciate how lucky she was to have him. He was leading her up the stairs now, walking her too her room with her hand clasped gently between his. The old stairs creaked beneath them creeping her out slightly. Her house was extremely modern and Hogwarts was made out of stone so creaking floor boards and old classy mansions was not something she was used to.

"Sleep well," Draco said kissing her softly tempting her again. He was doing that so much, with small touches and gentle kissed and with her current 'condition' it was maddening.

Every time she looked at him she wanted to grab him, bring him closer so he would understand her need every feral, animalistic part of it. But she needed to control herself. She couldn't have Mrs Malfoy think she was some kind of obsessive slut who couldn't control herself. So she kept her distance, waiting for the last three days during which she mentally prepared herself for the event. She had never felt so empty and weak and somehow Draco fixed that. Draco still caught wind of her emotions but in far less powerful waves thinking that all she wanted was a kiss or a hug. She wanted more than that. What was even worse she was sure Theo was up to something. He kept looking at her in this strange calculating way which just proved he was plotting.

"You too," she replied before escaping behind the door and launching herself to the other side of the room. All she needed to do was wrap her arms around him and pull him inside… She took a deep breath calming herself. She could bare things for a few more days. She sighed hating herself for acting so immaturely and had a long soothing hot shower which helped unlock her tense muscles as well as going over the memory of Draco's ever improving massages. By the time she was out she felt more relaxed, cleaner and happier then she had in a while. She crawled slowly in-between the silk covers drawing them high to contain the escaping warmth.

"Nox," she whispered blackening the room. Once again the whispers started. They were scarce at first, a simple whisper of a simple word soon more voices joined the chorus they're lines getting longer and tones getting harsher. It had happened the night before too but she had been too tired to care falling asleep almost instantly but tonight sleep deprived her and the voices pierced becoming cruel.

"Mudblood," came one particularly stern high pitched voice so similar to Bellatrix Lestrange's her tone accusing and malicious. Hermione having enough span around and lit her wand. The portraits were all silent, sleeping in deep slumbers dead to the world outside their frames. She knew they were faking sleep but what could she say? Leave me alone? Very mature Hermione and she had no proof they were even the ones who said it. She went back into bed and slowly dimmed the light till it was finally off. No noise. They were finished. She turned around relieved that she could finally get some sleep.

"MUDBLOOD WHORE IN MY HOUSE! KILL HER! DRAIN HER CAST HER AWAY FROM HERE! WE DON'T WANT SCUM HERE!" Hermione got up and ran wrenching the door open and flooding in quickly into Draco's room. He was awake, alarm on his face. She sped under his covers pressing herself against him. She needed comfort and damn the consequences.

"The portraits. They were shouting at me," she mumbled into him as he pulled her closer rubbing her arms to warm her. He understood her silently and held her as her heart calmed and her breathing became deep and long. The fear of the portraits long gone Hermione started to realise where she had put herself, right next to Draco's amazingly toned warm shirtless chest. She started to wiggle her hips away terrified she would get blood on him but he pulled her close fitting her perfectly into his body.

"It's okay," he reassured her. He didn't want her moving away when she was so close. To his absolute pleasure she settled down a bit.

"You've been avoiding me. I know why and I truly don't care Hermione. I truly don't," he couldn't stand it, even for two days. He couldn't avoid her and under no circumstances would he be able to stand 5 days each month away from her.

"The way you tease me," she said after a long minute of silence, "it's infuriating!" He knew but that was why he did it. It was his way of making sure she was still interested in him, physically. They also helped keep the barrier of simply taking her at his want break because they both knew when one was aroused so was the other and they would have no choice in the matter. Hermione pressed her face into Draco listening to his heart beat and feeling the vibrations from his voice as he told her why.

"You were scared that I would freak out," Hermione said as she tasted the emotion of fear as he explained. She looked up into his glassy beautiful silver eyes, lightly grabbing the back of her head he kissed her with all his skill and passion. He stroked her tongue tasting the singular taste of his mate ensuring that no part of her mouth was left untouched. He bit her lip then slowly sucked it to sooth the pain. He would not let her draw breath as he consumed her body and soul as the kiss changed from hot and passionate to slow gentle and completely intoxicating. He finally released her lips and leaned on her forehead getting back his breath in long deep lungful's of air.

"Nox," he whispered pulling her closer as the light blinked out determined to show her they could sleep in the same bed without going further.

* * *

><p>Ron was exhausted. School was over that Thursday but he was only on Monday so four more cruel days to survive through. It took him longer to get out of bed that day so he was late for breakfast. His mum still hadn't replied to his last letter confirming things about Easter holidays for example, where Charlie and Bill home? Both of them were very successful when it came to women and could give him loads of tips on how to get Hermione.<p>

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he plunked down next to him, "you know where Ginny is? I think mum's sent her holiday details." Harry gave him a strange look that usually appeared on Hermione's face; are you an idiot?

"Ginny's already at the burrow…"

"WHAT?"

"Malfoy got her out of school early when someone impersonated her two days ago. She Hermione and Draco have been given leave." Ron's face paled.

"Someone impersonated her? Who?"

"They have no idea aside from it must have been a Gryffindor so McGonagall wasn't pleased. She asked me questions and everything. Like if she was acting out the usual and if she was when that sort of stuff." Ron stood up suddenly not hungry any more.

"I've got to go. Hunt this bastard down I'll see you later Harry," Before he left he grabbed a few bits of toast. Ron didn't stay not hungry for long and he certainly wanted to eat before he told Queen Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Short chapter? Yes i'm afaid so but ! plan for the next one to be very long. I think there should be about 4 chapters left after this one but knowing me it will extend a bit. Any requests for endings just say though I may not do that particular ending I will definatly take it into consideration. Anyway enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The birds are singing the skies are blue, the sun is shining and so are you. It was one of the most beautiful spring days of the year with warm weather, beautiful flowers and a happy calm atmosphere.

"What do you mean by no?" Ron shouted.

"I mean no! I'm not going to give you tips on how to catch girls because I just know your using it against Hermione and she doesn't need to be bothered by you right now. She's got her hands full with her new mate." Bill said crossly at his baby brother. He loved Ron, truly did, there was something good about him the others didn't have but sometimes you could see the dark side of Ron and it was making a full on appearance right now.

"How do you not know I need these skills to catch a girl to get over Hermione?" Next to him Charlie laughed.

"Because that isn't your style Ron. Trust me I know, you're more for the 'I'll take what I want as and I don't want to work hard for it' but for some reason you want to work hard for Hermione because she's been in your life so long."

"Please! I really need your help here! You're my big brothers!"

"Exactly so do what we say." Ron flushed crimson; this was not how this was meant to go.

"Look I know it's hard but you need to move on a bit. According to Ginny they're completely in love and giving each other yucky looks and shit and if that's what she wants let her be. Not to mention Hermione is more than capable to deal with you herself and Draco's a veela and could very well get too you possibly hurt you. For common sense, happiness and _safely_ I would let it drop. Perhaps one day she'll forgive you for acting like a prat and you guys can become friends again."

"Malfoy would never let that happen."

"He might," Bill said after a minute of pondering, "women have a massive sway over what decisions you make and I'm sure Hermione can convince Draco to calm down a bit."

"Is that what Fleur does to you?" Charlie asked cheekily lightly punching Bill on the shoulder. Bill grinned but didn't say anything.

"I don't believe the veela thing is even real!" Ron shouted finally fed up, "They used to hate each other and Draco one day after having done the entire female population of our school tells her she's the one! It just sounds like he wants to have the entire lot!" Charlie sighed. He pitied his brother because Charlie knew how hard it was to let go of sweet hearts. He had had one himself but she left to marry some rich sicko leaving him heart broken. The worst part was she didn't actually loved the guy and even though she liked him well enough it wasn't enough to throw away her chance at a good comfortable life for the rest of her days.

"Look," he said gently, "I've studied all types of animals, done some stuff on veela's and I've actually met Draco Malfoy and the way he's behaving it's totally abnormal, the way animal's personalities change during mating season so even if she wasn't his mate which she is I'm pretty sure they're in love with each other. The same thing happens to dragons. They only mate once they've found they're mate and stay with each other for life. That's one of the reasons they're so rare now. And once they've found each other it's impossible for them to turn back. I don't doubt that Hermione didn't love you it's just she found the one and she can't turn back." Ron got up and staked away.

"I tried. I really tried Ron," Charlie said sadly but what Charlie didn't know is he actually got through to Ron. His words actually hit home.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the manor stairs absolutely exhausted. She and Draco had gone on that park date he had organised and stayed there hours after sunset as they gazed at the stars together bringing up all they had learned in Astrology class. Draco was seated at the table as well, dressed nicely but just as exhausted as she was.<p>

"After breakfast do you want to go back to bed?" she asked seating herself and grabbing some toast.

"Absolutely," he replied turning the page of the daily profit he was reading. He looked far older when he read the newspaper tuting lightly when he read something or scowling at some ridiculous story.

"Anything interesting?" Draco passed her the paper as he got up to refill his orange juice.

_Love is in the air!_

_Yesterday our reported discovered Draco Malfoy, newly discovered veela with his new mate Hermione Granger together in Fountain Park near Mr Malfoy's home in Wiltshire. They were having a lovely picnic by the rather large romantic pond and one glance and you could see the love they shared for each other. Wrapped only in the little bubble their tartan rug created they spent the entire day and most of the night gazing at the sky and later the stars, feeding each other treats from their beautiful picnic basket and simply spending time with each other. During the end of what seems to be one of the most successful dates ever the couple even did a very beautiful dance under the stars ending in a kiss that could blow even the sturdiest woman off her feet. What a romantic day for the couple. It is the first time they have been viewed together since their discovery and it is plain to see this math is a match made in heaven. _

_Mr Malfoy is the first discovered male veela in over a century and one of the few to actually find his mate. Hermione Granger is a stunning girl, best friends of Harry Potter and aided greatly in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Many were alarmed when the match between one of the golden trio and Mr Malfoy, an ex-deatheater however Theodore Nott a great friend of both Draco and Hermione told us "They are the perfect match. I've known Draco for years and I've never seen him so happy and peaceful his entire life. She balances him out just as he balances her out so she isn't as stressed as she usually is. You cannot find a better couple anywhere."_

"Theo!" Hermione shouted stopping halfway through the rather long article.

"Yes I know what you must think. Why did I give a statement? In fact why didn't stop the article? But people need to find out about you or they'll start making stuff up and we can't have that. They'll invent a rumour which could destroy you and that is exactly the type of thing Pansy would do. I was just covering you exposed arse and if you ask me it's a rather nice article! The writer hasn't said anything crude!"

"Actually what I think Hermione was going to ask was why you were following us," Draco said dryly. Theo tuted at Hermione. What a silly question.

"That isn't the question. If you ever need to ask me a question it is: Why didn't you follow us Theo? But have no fear pumpkin I will always follow you." With that he left with the flourish of his hand.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't like this. He didn't like it at <em>all<em>. He should never have agreed to this. He would have preferred to find and destroy another horcrux because at least then he knew what to do.

"I don't like this."

"Come on Harry it's not that bad! I promise we'll go to the Quidditch shop as well and I made Hermione promise she wouldn't complain." She took his hand and dragged him along towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour which had re opened the day after the Dark Lord's defeat.

"Honey muffin!" oh dear god! They were here! He couldn't turn back now.

"Theo you look fantastic!" Ginny cried. He was wearing black Armani jeans that were baggy but somehow managed to hug his legs at the same time, a white silk Ralph Lauren shirt onto of which her wore a purple velvet waist coat.

"Oh please you know this is last season's menswear aside from my beautiful vintage waist coat but enough about me this day is for you and Hermione. Quidditch comes last so we all have something to look forward to. Apart from you Hermione but they have chairs at the back and no doubt Draco will buy you a few new books to read. Now off we go!" Harry was dragged off Ginny going up to skip next to Theo as they discussed something of absolute importance apparently.

"Hey," he called to Hermione who was walking hand in hand with Draco. Hermione looked behind her and smiled at him.

"Hi. Sorry you got dragged along too," he knew she wasn't one for fashion but seeing as she was with Malfoy she probably needed to look good or the papers would say something. She looked up at Draco and after a minute he let go of her hand, not before kissing it tenderly, and walked along behind Theo and Ginny giving them a bit of time to chat.

"How's life?" he asked deciding this was a safe topic to begin with.

"Good. Every one's been extremely nice and welcoming but still…"

"The house feels weird?"

"Yes. I'm not used to big houses and everything creaks and it's different. Not bad different just strange." He nodded understanding. He had seen her house a few times and it was nothing like Malfoy Manor. "But what freaks me out the most are the pictures," she told him about the incident in her room.

"What did Draco say?"

"Not much. I sleep in his room now and that had no portraits just a few pictures of him and his mum. I think one of them used to have Lucius in it but he got ripped out but Draco knows and I think he's trying to do something about it but I think I'll just stay in Draco's room anyway. It's definitely big enough for the both of us." Harry could sense her babbling and decided to get straight to the cause of her nervousness.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to," she said after a minute, "I knew you would feel guilty and everyone was being so happy after the war and I could manage it myself. I would have moved out of mum and dad's home anyway so why not do it a year early? I didn't mind working and I knew that if I told you, you would probably offer to live with me or something and you and Ginny need some time alone and Ron and me…we weren't right then." Harry sighed still frustrated. If she didn't trust him enough to tell then her parents had died he wasn't being a very good friend.

"Tell me anyway next time," he requested, "I don't like getting surprises from Ginny. Don't tell her that though." Hermione laughed.

"How's Draco been?"

"Protective but getting better."

"I wonder how much I can piss him off?" Harry wondered aloud watching the back of Draco's head. He had been glancing back at them every so often for a while now and as his head turned to look again Harry brought his lips up to kiss Hermione's hand just as Draco had done earlier. Draco's ears turned pink.

"Stop it," Hermione laughed, "you'll make him angry. He's already annoyed." The rest of the day wasn't so bad even as they were dragged through shop after shop even trailing to some of Theo's favourite muggle places. Hermione especially laughed at Draco's face when he saw how muggles exchanged money, taking his hand and giving him a little peck before explaining briefly what a credit card was.

"Not a bad idea to tell you the truth," Draco said making Harry's eye brows shoot up. Hermione was a good influence wasn't she? "Of course it has many disadvantages like it's difficult to keep a track of your money but to those who have unlimited funds…"

"This is the last shop I promise! Hermione can last one more shop!" Theo said after Draco complained to Theo that Hermione had sore feet because Hermione mentioned she had sore feet which wasn't completely true because Harry was the one who told her he had sore feet.

"Fine but Hermione give me your bags. All of them," Hermione obliged actually quite tired, "I'll call one of the house elves to take our bags when we go to the Quidditch shop as it is far too crowded to get a good look with all our bags even if we do-" Hermione felt a second of pain just behind her canines and whirled round looking for the cause. Draco stepped in front of her hiding her from her unknown enemy. She tried to glance round him but Theo blocked the way instantly getting Draco's back and she felt Harry's hand lightly touch her shoulder reassuring her he was there for her if she needed. She craned round the other side and froze. Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny strode up to her and gave her one hard slap across the face that echoed off the entire corridor of clothes.

"You bitch! You may not be the one who impersonated me but I know you're involved. We also know you were the one to poison Theo even if there's no proof and I will catch you and I will make sure your punished. Not whorish Slytherin can get away with shit like that to a Gryffindor no matter how cunning you may be. But you're not cunning you're thick!" The look on Pansy's face was pure hatred.

"Fuck off bitch! I don't care if your Harry Potter's girlfriend or that you slapped me or that you don't trust me, cause I see right through you. You can't control yourself, you're like an animal and just as thick as your fuck ass ugly brother. No wonder your shagging Nott behind Potty's back!" That just undid Ginny who screeched as she grabbed for her wand but Hermione got there first throwing a spell that hit Pansy right on knocking her backwards.

"Theo and Ginny are just friends," she said in a low calm angry voice, "and if you don't leave right now I will use all of the power I possess to make you."

"Oh bitch you seriously don't think-"

"I'm the mate of Draco Malfoy. Didn't you want to marry him? Didn't you want him for yourself? Well that bullshit isn't going to happen so let go Pansy! Just let do and walk away because I can't be bothered to deal with you right now!" Pansy's face twisted into something horrible as she strode forwards fully prepared to deal as much damage as she could but Draco instantly blocked the way. His teeth were fully out now coming down to his chin crystal clear and very strong despite the unbelievable thinness. Pansy stopped not daring to take a step close. Draco was frightening and she was a coward.

"I'll get you bitch!" she shrieked before storming out. The entire shop was silent all the other shoppers gazing with shocked eyes and mouths open.

"Take me home," Hermione said quietly to Draco. He instantly scooped her up into his strong arms and disapparated with a crack.

* * *

><p>The incident with Pansy made Draco furious. Why did she still think she had a claim? Everyone else understood their bond but no not her. She had to be a stubborn bitch. He carried Hermione all the way up to his room, it being one of the safest places in the house, and slowly placed her on the bed before pacing around furiously. He needed to walk out all the angry energy in him or he could end up hurting someone he didn't want to hurt. Like Hermione. That just made him walk faster.<p>

"Draco," she said. So many meanings were in that word, it meant calm down the dangers gone. It meant come here I want to hold you. It meant thank you for what you did. He stopped and went to her again seeking her comfort. They held each other for a long time Hermione snoozing lightly on his chest and Draco staring at her memorising her. He heard footsteps outside his door. Mother was here to check on him but then the quiet voice of Theo came out explaining what had happened. He was sad too, about the rumour that he and Ginny were with each other behind Harry's back. If the press got a hold of it they would never let it drop.

"Why?" he whispered out loud the majority of his question not needed to be said but sensed.

"Pansy knows she has no chance to have you now but she can't let go. She wants to hurt us as much as possible. This isn't a quest to get you back anymore. Now all she wants is revenge." Draco sighed placing his head on her shoulder inhaling her addictable scent. He was getting tired of Pansy. Everyone was getting tired of Pansy. He turned his head and kissed her neck, something he really enjoyed and he knew she did too. He would bit there when they had sex after all. He kissed his way up capturing her lips kissing her sweetly. She didn't like it when he teased her but he just couldn't help it. And tonight was her last night. He would be able to claim her after this. His whole body hummed in pleasure as he realised that. It was always different for each pair of mates when they decided to fully mate. Some do it the second they touch others however can wait years first.

Hermione gave a little gasp catching some air before returning to the kiss. He would need to stop now or they wouldn't be able to stop. Hermione was not pleased anyhow.

"I've to talk to mother. Dinner should be ready in an hour I presume," he also needed a cold shower before bed.

Hermione got up once the door closed changing into her comfy clothing, a hoodie and tracky bottoms that her parents bought her when they went to America. She sped through the house searching. She had been there once before but Malfoy Manor was an easy place to get lost in. After 5 minutes of searching she finally found it. The library. She could tell they would mate soon and perhaps she should look up what would actually happen in that good Veela book Theo and Ginny had. Ginny was still reading hers being a very slow reader but Theo had finished long ago placing the book on Malfoy shelves instead of back in Hogwarts. She got it down and sat at one of the many large mahogany desks provided, far lusher than the Hogwarts old oak benches.

The turned to the chapter labelled "_Veela Mating's_" and read.

_Veela mating's are the most important thing to happen to a veela and mate as it binds and finalises the choosing of a mate. After mating the couple can only have children with their mate even once it's partner has passed away (see chapter 14 for the effects of a mates death) which was where the concept of marriage came in Prehistoric times. The process is always under very sexual circumstances almost always ending in intercourse where the male veela will bit his partner in the neck realising-_

Hermione slammed the book shut. It felt wrong, completely wrong. It was as if finding out beforehand would spoil the experience in ways that would change her for the worst. When she had read the word 'process' she felt sick. She had never wanted to read that book anyway which was very unlike her and Draco had mentioned he had only read a bit as well so maybe the same thing happened to him too. This was one thing she didn't want to find out beforehand.

* * *

><p>The silence was dreadful tension lying heavily in the air. Ginny peaked up through her lashes and turned away. She had nothing to be ashamed for, she hadn't gone behind Harry's back, but she was feeling so guilty and the way Harry held himself as if he had to be strong or he would break hurt her.<p>

"Harry…" what could she say to make this feel less awkward?

"If you wanted to be with him I wouldn't stop you," he mumbled miserably. He didn't have the strength to fight Theo for her, he was just so tired of fighting which he had done the second he turned 11. Harry just didn't fight anymore.

"It's not like that. Pansy-"

"Was lying. Yes, I know but that doesn't really change…"

"It does change things Harry. It's not true and you know it so it does change things. He's just a friend, like Hermione." Harry turned around to look at her. So much had been taken from his during that war leaving him looking desperately tired and very mature.

"I'm in love with you," he said hoarsely and Ginny went forwards kissing him in insides soaring. God how she loved him and she whispered it against his lips as she pulled him closer heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: okay so I spent too many long nights on this not to be appreciated. I wanted this to be the best lemon i've ever written so I spent ages reading dozens of fantastic authors lemon especially from the fantastic author RZZMG who does loads of fantastic Harry Potter, mainly dramione fanfictions. I did not copy them I was simply inspired by them and my amazing boyfriend. Anyway if you didn't guess earlier this is a LEMON so WARNING. I really hope you enjoy this and any ideas for anything just message me or REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The only thing Narcissa like when she married Lucius was the area she lived in. Wiltshire was really one of the most beautiful places in England. It wasn't as cold as Scotland or as rainy and even though London had everything and was the city to be in, it wasn't beautiful. Wiltshire was the perfect place to raise a small child as well especially when you have the convenience of floo.

"What do you think?" she finally asked breaking the silence. They were standing on the beautiful granite steps leading up into the entrance hall. They house was a cream colour with a touch of pink. The Georgian styled house had been a wreck when Narcissa had first found it settling at the top of a small hill hidden in some woods but it had now been returned to its former glory, to her exact style and preference. Draco pursed his lips at her word and walked inside his back very straight and tense.

"He likes it," Hermione said behind her. She was admiring the gravel walkway bordered with round hedges and little flowers, "He's just too stubborn to say." Narcissa smiled.

"It's lovely knowing what my son thinks when he doesn't even tell me. What do you think?

"It's extremely…grand. Gorgeous though. I especially like the balcony."

"Yes it's attached to the main bedroom but there are four other bedrooms that still need to get finished." They had all already had a look at the house but it just seemed proper to repeat what was already said. "I think it's perfect. I could spend days here and not have a care in the world. I was thinking of actually starting up muggle riding. Just something new that will keep me active." Draco came out again a scowl on his face. "I know you like it darling."

"Are you sure about this mother? You don't just want to stay? It would make everyone happier and be much less fuss. In fact I don't even know why I considered this!" Hermione and Narcissa remained silent as Draco collected his growing anger.

"You know I love you darling," Narcissa said pity in her eyes. He didn't want her to go and she loved him even more because of that. Most children want to hover away from their parents but not Draco. He was strangely loyal.

"I'm sure about this Draco even though it's not completely finished but just to make sure I would like to spend a week here. I've discussed it with the property manager and he says everything is in order. I've taken a few house elves with me and everything I need to stay here."

"Don't be ridiculous mother you can't-"

"I can Draco! And I will!" you can only reason with Draco for so long and now he was pushing her. She didn't enjoy the look of shock on his face after she shouted at him nor did she enjoy storming in the house and slamming the door showing him how he upset her but with Draco sometimes he didn't know if he hurt a person or that his words can cause damage. But really it was the kick in the arse Draco truly needed.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't the same when he got home. He was quiet without having a reason not to be quiet and he tended not to hear things she said. He often stared out the window his forehead creased. Hermione let him be. She could feel his sadness and confusion relating to his mother. He after all never had been truly away from her and Draco was not brave. He has always preferred something usual and safe to something different and unknown.<p>

She dragged him to bed without a word kissing him lightly on the mouth as she helped undress him. Once she had his shirt off she bit him on the neck causing him to jump and snap right out of it. His eyes were burning cold as he stared into hers showing all of his emotional exhaust. She climbed into bed watching Draco move round the room his muscles flexing at every turn showing off his smooth pale skin. She closed her eyes when he went to the bathroom and turned over waiting. Soon enough his arms went around her pulling her to him. She could tell he admired her new silk nightgown which Theo had somehow bought for her during their trip without Draco finding out as he was stroking it with his thumb. She closed her eyes in complete content drifting into the abyss of sleep.

Sometime a lot later she turned and found the space next to her cold and empty. Unwillingly she cracked open an eye and spotted him at the window leaning against it, his hair ruffled and his frown back again.

"Draco," she whispered, "come to bed." He stared at her for a long time before slowly and finally he returned to her.

* * *

><p>Theo loved the night. It wasn't just that it was the perfect time to party or that he usually got laid. He loved its beauty and its mystery. All around you everything was dark unknown, pressing on you like a dangerous fear like being under water with your eyes closed when you know there's a shark nearby. To him the danger was almost addictive. The strangeness too of a light in the middle of the dark drawing life too it caressed his senses because of its brightness and unusualness in the night.<p>

The city always looked best from afar in the dark as you could see every tiny little light from every tiny little house and it made you feel apart from it, like God gazing down at his creation. How could one not love that?

He was out that night as he had to leave the house. He knew he had only been a burden to Ginny concerning her relationship with Harry and Hermione and Draco didn't need his interference just yet. They had been acting strange anyway. They had left with Narcissa and hours later Draco returned surrounded by quiet sadness and Hermione was somehow included in that sadness when she wasn't even sad at all. With his closest friends away with others, it made him feel very lonely.

He hadn't found anyone, and he doubted he would and that used to not bother him. He was fine with being a bachelor his whole life but now seeing first-hand how absorbing and gratifying it was to have someone else he had changed his mind. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want some slaggy little girl as his other half. He wanted… he didn't know what he wanted. Life was too confusing.

He sighed and got up admiring the park pond Hermione and Draco had sat in front on their rather fantastic date. Usually a walk cleared his mind but not tonight. Tonight he wouldn't sleep as peacefully as he had planned.

* * *

><p>Ginny got up and stretched a little mewl coming from her throat. She had spent the whole day in bed with Harry who was still sleeping next to her. He always slept later then she did so she got up quietly and left the room. She was very pleasantly sore after their lovely adventure but now she had a quest to do. The whole time just lying next to them as they made love was that book. That really old veela book which she hadn't touched in days and now it was starting to piss her off.<p>

Theo had hinted more than once that there was something important she was about to read and now she was determined to read it. She took the book and slammed it down on the kitchen table then stalked away to make herself some hot, keep-awake coffee because she would need it this late in the evening. She glared over at the book sitting harmlessly on the table. It was so big, in fact it was evil. She took her time getting her coffee and then her biscuits and finally some chocolate frogs. She took one big sigh as she opened the book and started to read.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up she knew this was it. The feel in the air and the emotion that coursed through her, it was now. She opened her eyes straight into Draco's. He knew too. It was like they were burning as they lay there frozen simply memorising each other's faces going over each minute detail.<p>

Hermione's breath hitched as he move. He was instantly hovering over her his strong arms on either side of her head keeping himself up and strong giving him time to take in her pale skin, light brown morning hair and melting eyes. She was everything he loved and valued. She was his other half. His mate.

With that he kissed her.

He kissed her with everything he had, his entire body and passion dominating her as she should be dominated. His lips burned against hers as his nipped at her lip demanding her to open up which she did oh so willingly. He stroked her tongue encouraging her as she hands went up gripping his shoulders and smoothing over the soft skin there. The kiss was so deep and meaningful, it was perfect. They moved together perfectly as if already knowing each other better than they did themselves and in some cases they did.

Hermione released herself gasping her mind going fuzzy as Draco moved down alone her jaw and down her throat. His hand moved down to her knee grabbing it softly as he pulled her too him, under him so he was as close as he could get to her. She gave a silent gasp as his teeth came to the edge of her breast nipping there as his hand came and loosened her offending strap. He pulled the garment down finally coming to her nipple. He started with his lips slowly kissing them learning there feel and texture then slowly began using his tongue. He licked around her areola teasing her. He would get closer to her nubs which were hard as they begged for attention but then would back off. She gave a small whine of impatience. She could feel her lovers lips turn into a smile before he gave her what she desired. She moaned as his tongue lapped over her nipple. He added his teeth into the mix biting her mound following her curve round as he left mark after mark proving her to be his. She was breathing heavily by the time he returned to her nipple taking it between his teeth biting it then soothing his tongue over it to lessen the pain. He then let go of her breast and lightly blew. The effect was instantaneous. Her nub became unbelievable hard and she gave a loud sound begging him to return.

Instead he sat up bring his hands down her sides to stroke her belly helping her to calm down and return from the fog of pleasure. He wanted her to watch him as he took the bottom of her nighty and removed it baring her body to him. She was gorgeous. Her breasts were large and full the right one decorated with his love bites. She had a small waist leading into a flat stomach covered in beautiful smooth pale skin gleaning with a light layer of sweat. She watched as his hand stroked over her waist moving down to her hips tracing the edge of her silk knickers. He looked into her eyes as he stroked warning her about what he was about to do. Her lips parted as she stared back and then slowly Draco's hand went under.

Hermione's eyes rolled backwards as he parted her slit the touched her clit for the first time. His mouth returned to her chest working on her other breast like he did before as he stroked her wilderness below. Hermione was moaning and groaning as Draco whirled her nub fast and fast getting her wetter and wetter. Gods what this man could do to her.

She felt something build inside her, something delicious, something big and all she knew is she wanted it. She wanted it so bad. She wailed in pleasure as it got nearer and nearer and then finally with one final swipe on her bead, bliss. Hermione shouted out her pleasure her back arching her head falling back. It was as if every part of her had electricity running through her all the way to her toes. When she came down from her beautiful high she was gasping with tears flowing silently down to be kissed away by Draco. He understood that that orgasm wasn't just a physical release but an emotional one too. He watched his mate slowly catch her breath as she calmed a little. Only then did he remove his fingers.

They were glistening with her juices and Hermione watched as Draco put his digits in his mouth and closed his eyes as he tasted her. Truly she had never seen a more erotic thing as when he swallowed and hummed in pleasure. But as soon as her essence touched his tongue something changed.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her leg, hoisting it over his hip preparing her. His face was inches from her as he pulled her to him dominating her. She could feel his steely erection pressed into her thigh and she couldn't help but feel excited. Her time with Ron had under no circumstances been so good and she trusted Draco not to hurt her like he had but still that did not stop the stab of fear she felt as Draco lowered his hips aligning his member to her entrance. They stayed there for a moment both considering what they were about to do. Hermione moved her arm around his neck bracing herself.

And then in on quick hard movement Draco thrust into her. Hermione made a loud noise as he stretched her, filled her till she felt absurdly fill. He fit perfectly, his head bumping her cervix as he buried into her by the hilt. Hermione groaned. It was only the second time she had had intercourse with a man and she wasn't quite used to the sensation yet. Draco started moving out of her then pushing himself back in. The sensations almost instantly became very pleasurable.

Draco felt the familiar pain behind his canines as his teeth slowly started to retract from there hiding place. She was unbelievable tight and soft, her muscles squeezing his member almost painfully. All he wanted was to bang into her take her fast and passionately but he knew she wouldn't want that and he lived to serve his mate. But she had to be dominated, to be marked as his. For her too know that she was his through and through. If she wanted pleasure she had to come to him, if she wanted protection she would come to him, if she wanted anything she would come to him. He slowly started to speed his thrust feeling the pleasure from her increase and the awkwardness fade. Her hands were gripping his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his skin pleading for more. Then he let go.

Hermione wailed in pleasure as he drove deep into her, his façade of calm diminished. One hand pulled her knee up higher whilst the other gripped her hip bringing it to meet each of his thrusts. It was as if every single nerve I her body was burning with fire as her mate plunged deeper and deeper. The whole bed was rocking with the power and speed of his thrusts.

It felt so right Draco banging into her with all his strength and passion. She was meant to be dominated by him, meant to be marked as his because she was his mate. The magic between them clouded them, sparking where ever their bodies touched and rubbed bringing them closer. Hermione felt it coming, her orgasm along with the veela magic Draco possessed. It was seeping into her changing her so she could only ever desire him, never another, so she could only be with him, carry no others child be no others wife. She screamed in pleasure as he leaned forwards rubbing her clit his face resting by her breast. She was so close, so unbelievably close but she needed something else, something bigger. She needed him to bite her.

As if reading her mind Draco fangs fully extended and then he struck. They moved easily through her flesh sinking straight through to her jugular releasing all his veela hormones and pheromones pouring into her making her irrevocably his. Hermione screamed in pleasure throwing her and her mate off the edge. Bright lights soared under her eyelids and every cell in her body tensed, moved taking her higher then she had ever been before till she came out completely exhausted and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of the bed room his head aching. Had he really slept through most of the day and all of the night? No wonder he had a strange taste in his mouth. He walked to the kitchen stretching. Thank god no one had been home last night or he would never be able to look at Mrs Weasley in the face again. He took the last stair case and entered he kitchen.<p>

"Hi honey," he said his voice croaking from all the shouting he had done earlier. He went over and got himself some coffee. He hated the stuff but on days like these he needed caffeine hit. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked Ginny turning round. She was at the table an empty mug next to her as she poured over her book. "Ginny?" she was clutching her hair her eyes wide as the zoomed across the page. Something was wrong. He took a large gulp of his coffee and went over to her stroking her tense shoulders. She was mumbling something over and over.

"We need to tell them," she said quietly.

"Tell who what?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he knew who.

"How could he have not told them?" she shouted standing up. Her eyes were red with tiredness her hair a complete ginger mess.

"What's wrong? Did you spend the entire night reading?" But Ginny ignored him stalking over to the fireplace.

"We need to tell them!" she shouted to, much to Harry's displeasure, the head of Theo.

"It's too late. They've mated," he said matter of factly his head looking down as if playing with his nails.

"Why didn't you warm them earlier! Hermione will be shocked! She'll-"

"If she knew they wouldn't have mated for years Ginny. Years! Draco could hardly stand a few weeks and I will not be the thing that will cause him to suffer for years. Yes Hermione will be shocked but who says she might not be happy?"

"She had a right to know! And it's shameful that Draco didn't tell her-"

"Draco didn't know! I haven't told anyone! And if Hermione wants to blame me then so be it. I would rather have her angry at me then have her angry at Draco."

"What are you going on about!" Harry shouted confused. He didn't like what was being said.

"Is my Darling Harry there? Oh goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to exclude you. Can you bring yourself to forgive poor unfortunate soul Theo?"

"Not right now Theo! I'm going over there and I'm going to tell them! And you my darling bisexual are going to come too!" Shamefully Harry had to consider who Ginny meant, Theo or himself. Theo dammit!

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up she felt different. She felt as if everything in the world was perfect, as if now nothing could go wrong. She felt calm as if her duty had been fulfilled and she guessed it had been. Draco was next to her, she didn't know that because she felt him there or because her head was actually on his chest it was just something she instantly knew, like her name. She didn't need to think about it.<p>

She didn't only know where he was but how he was feeling, whether he was injured and how long it would take for him to get to her. Draco had a paper cut on his left thumb apparently. He was awake too simply lying there soaking in the changes that had happened between them. But he could feel more.

He could feel her mind and her magic as if it was right next to his soul, buried deep inside his body because even that he protected. He could feel the slight ache between her legs and the warmth beneath her belly and it made him feel peaceful. His eyes were still closed but he could tell what Hermione was thinking or in this case doing. She raised her arm feeling the bit marks on her neck, they had closed over thanks to a last spurt of healing magic Draco let out as he withdrew from her neck. She could not believe something that sounded as painful as sink your fangs into the most important artery of her body could be so pleasureful and erotic.

At that thought the blood in Draco's body started to pump as it moved southwards. Hermione could not contain the excitement she felt as Draco spread her legs and entered her. Her head lulled back and she gave a long vibrating moan as he began moving again one hand rubbing against her clit. She was on the edge very soon and with one last bite at her breast she came. She fell back again exhausted but not enough to fall unconscious like earlier. What time was it anyway?

_4.28 pm _

She groaned as she heard Draco chuckle, he already knew when darkness came a skill he could use to protect his mate from unseen predators. Hermione smiled at his humour and opened her eyes. Draco was staring at her a beautiful smile on his face. He looked so good between his black and dark green sheets as if he were some sort of angel.

"Draco," she said for no particular reason other to just have the sound of his name on her lips. It was the first thing spoken since they had gone to bed the night before. It made him love her even more. He leaned in nibbling at her neck and licking his mark.

"There are three heartbeats down stairs waiting for us," he said. Hermione sighed and started getting up to be stopped by Draco. He gently pushed her down, "I'll deal with them. You need to rest." With that he sped out leaving her in the big, warm bed. Well she couldn't complain.

* * *

><p>Theo watched very amused at Harry's face which was rosy with embarrassment and eyes wide, wide open. He had just heard Hermione scream in pleasure. All had been quiet upstairs for hours but Ginny point blank refused to leave. Hermione's scream broke the silence.<p>

"Finally," Ginny said reaching for her book. Her plan was to read the explanation from the book as it was very nicely put. It was his idea of course.

"He'll hear us soon enough," Theo said in case darling Harry suggested something silly like go up and knock on the door. He just saved his muffin embarrassment. He was such a kind person.

"He can hear us all the way up there?" his beloved asked.

"Good question," think of pet name, "honey cakes. Since they have mated Draco's senses have increased." Ginny gave a loud huff. He was missing so much out of that explanation! "Darling what can I do? What's not done is not done and all we are to do is wait till we do what was not done."

"Why are you saying 'what was not done' why don't you just say-" Theo darted forwards pressing his body up against Harry's trying to feel as much as he could of the little seekers bod while clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Shh chocolate cake. Draco might hear you." Ginny grabbed Theo by his shirt and threw him across the room.

"My boyfriend," she said snuggling into Harry's side. Harry was not used to a girl and a boy fighting over him. It was only ever two _girls_.

At that point a door upstairs opened loudly, creaking with age and Draco appeared clad only in a pair of pull on pyjama bottoms. He was not very happy.

"Leave. I am busy with my mate," Draco was still locked into his primal veela instincts.

"Draco we really need to talk to you-"

"Tomorrow. Not now. Leave." The way Draco stood it was as if he was guarding the stairs. Subconscious protectiveness. Check.

"Draco we have news about you mate," Theo said _extremely_ quickly knowing if he didn't get it out Draco would never listen. True enough Draco stopped and waited for Theo to continue. "We have news that involves you and her and we would like to tell you both at the same time. Your mate would want to know this Draco," Theo could see Draco's hesitance. "We will not get too close to your mate, as she is your and your alone, but we do insist on being in the same room." Draco pondered this for a long time.

"Very well," he finally said turning on his heel. He returned later with Hermione. She was dressed only in Draco's white shirt and rapped in a warm blanket her face a mask of confusion. Draco stood next to her watching her as if she were about to fall.

"Theo. What's wrong?" Harry's eyebrows went straight up. Something had happened to Hermione's voice, it had become stronger, smoother and lighter. She had the type of voice a person could listen to all day.

"Should we go to the drawing room first and get some food?" He was hungry and had been standing here far too long not to mention Draco he thought would prefer it. He was right. Once everyone was seated (Hermione and Draco on their own sofa away from the other) and food was placed in front of them (flapjacks, chocolate frogs and butterbeer cakes). The attention turned to Ginny.

"I was reading last night and I came across the chapter that discussed the final mating stages and," she glared at Theo, "I discovered something I know you would very much like to know and I also know Theo has known for quite a while and hasn't told either of you which I think was wrong so we're here to tell you now." Ginny swallowed. God the way Draco looked at her made her nervous. She picked up her book and fumbled around for several long silent minutes finding the right page.

"The final mating," she read aloud.

"_The final mating is probably the most important even of a veela's life as it confirms the matehood and ensures that the female cannot feel attracted too, or carry a child of another. For the male veela it increases the senses and also allows the veela to feel his mate's magical aura as well as her presence, the condition she is in, her emotions and her desires. The female mate will also notice some changes such as knowledge of how fast her mate can get to her, her mates emotions and his current state of injury. She may also go through changes that make her seem more attractive to other males. This is a side effect of the veela pheromones inserted through the bite (see chapter 18 for details of the mating ritual). The last major effect of the veela mating is decided upon the female's sexual status before the mating," _Ginny paused clearing her throat as the climax approached, _"If the female is a virgin then the mating has no extra effects however if she had intercourse with another before the mating then the male veela feels a greater need to make his claim over his woman. This usually ends in impregnating his female. The male veela releases extra hormones during the bite which instantly tells the body to increase blood flow to the womb and release an egg in each ovary tricking the female's body to believe she is in prime ovulation. If the female is not impregnated during the mating which is unlikely the veela will not rest until she is so only breaking to allow his mate to rest and seldom eat. After fertilisation the male veela carries an extra protective façade till the child is born."_

Ginny stopped reading her voice hoarse. Harry closed his eyes not ready to see the damage whist Theo stared intently.

Hermione sat there, simply sat her eyes wide, the breath leaving her lungs without withdrawing and she was staring at the book on Ginny's lap. Draco was staring at Hermione his entire view of the situation based on her opinion. Ginny didn't dare say a word. It had after all been her idea to tell them right after they had had the best sex imaginable. Okay maybe she should have waited a bit.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione finally said quietly. She didn't sound surprised nor was she questioning it. She said it more like trying the words on her tongue to see if they were true.

"In theory," Theo said knowing she would be looking at it with a theoretical mind, "I believe so as it confirms Draco's over protectiveness. If it makes you feel better most veela mates conceive on the mating night it just isn't required for those who are virgins." Still no one spoke. Hermione occasionally blinked and it was almost possible to see her mind flicking through all the possibilities and her period pattern. To her it didn't quite make sense yet but very quickly was.

"I mean look at the bright side," Theo said. He didn't like quiet very much, "you have just received something you will love and cherish, it will show Draco's commitment to the relationship for those who doubt it and by having the child now you leave yourself more time to build a career when your older, but not too much older. If you only had a child in 5 years then not only would it be a hellish 5 years but you will be 5 years behind working on a career." Still Hermione didn't reply. "What? Do you want to get an abortion instead?"

Draco jumped up his teeth sliding out a threatening growl coming from his chest. He stood in front of his mate protecting her at the same time as Hermione's shriek of a "NO!"

Theo raised his arms lowering himself into a submissive position now quite scared. He should have known a comment like that would set Draco off. "I mean no harm to you or your mate or the child she carries. I simply was trying to understand her wants."

"How can you think I would kill it?" Hermione was simply shocked he would say something like that. Somewhere inside her she understood Theo hadn't meant any harm but still the entire idea repulsed her. Her entire body rejected the idea before it fully left his mouth.

"Malfoy calm it. Theo just said the first thing that popped into his head he didn't actually consider it and even If he did he wouldn't force it," Harry had the perfect voice for this. He wasn't demanding but neither was he too weak, he was just like the little voice inside your head which calmed you. And it certainly worked against Draco, he was still alert but his teeth returned.

"This is a very big thing for you two to discover so why don't we leave and give you guys some space," both Theo and Ginny opened their mouths to retort but Harry cut them off, "Our thirst for gossip isn't as important as this. I'll keep those two away. Okay? Because if I know Hermione which I do she'll probably want to do a pros and cons list. So we'll leave and come back earliest tomorrow lunch." Harry took Ginny's hand and tugged on the edge of Theo's shirt leading them out of the room. Draco waited till he heard the familiar sound of floo powder and the heart beats leave before he truly relaxed. He turned to his mate still curled up in the corner of the sofa and went to her, holding her as she thought. He had been following her emotions. At first she had felt numb, then very happy and excited which quickly turned to fear and then finally to indifference. He nuzzled her neck again calming both her and himself. He personally was not upset she was with child. Quite the opposite. He understood why Theo hadn't told them and thanked him for it.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he knew what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Kiss me?" he smiled softly then lowered his lips to her. It was a gentle kiss full of tenderness and love. She wanted to be close to him, to feel him against her. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek memorising the feel of his skin, of his face.

"I don't want to get rid of it," she said in between kisses, "I want to have it." Draco hummed in pleasure. She would never abort it but there was something about her saying the words that made him feel stronger. She ended the kiss snuggling her head into his neck.

"There's no point going over, if only and had I known. I'm pregnant and we just need to move on with it."

"Why…do you sound as if you don't want the child?"

"I do. I feel more attached then I think I should but…I'm scared Draco. Terrified."

"Noting bad will happen to you. I will ensure it. Whatever you may want or need I will give you. We have a nest, we have the resources we simply need to collect them for our young. We'll find a healer to tell us about the child," Hermione's face when white.

"Not the specialist," she all but whispered. Draco let out a shriek.

"I'll kill him before he even touches you! No a good healer. A trusted healer." Draco rubbed his head against hers a new possessive action.

"Marriage?" That blew Draco away. He was still imbedded in his instinct, veela side of him and the modern ritual seemed to bump him back into the 21st century.

"Whatever you want. Big or small, in a week or next year, at the manor or at a church…as long as it's safe." Hermione cracked a smile.

"What about a simple registry at the ministry. No fuss?"

"If that's what you want."

"It seems most practical." Draco frowned.

"It doesn't matter if it's practical or not. Is that what you want?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. She shook her head smiling. She placed her head on his chest thinking about it. She didn't want anything to big but it seemed a waste for it to not happen at all.

"Something small and elegant. Not too big and flashy. Just Harry and Ginny and Theo. Your mother. Maybe some people from school. Blaise for example. Maybe the Weasley's but…"

"Weasley."

"Ron," Hermione agreed. It would be so awkward inviting all the Weasley's except for Ron. "That reminds me," Hermione said getting up and fetching a quill and parchment.

* * *

><p>"I'll call Maggie Sottero. I can get her to have the dress by next week and of course we <em>need<em> to have it at the manor where else can we hold so many people and we need to meet with the bakers today or they'll never have it done in time. We need to find flowers and get the marquee sorted but we can do that later. The invitations will need to be send out ASAP and- " A letter flew in from the fireplace hitting his on the cheek stopping Theo mid-sentence.

_Small wedding,_

_At manor,_

_Guest list below_

Well damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please is you have any hints baout wedding dress or anything wedding or stuff just message me or REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Narcissa scowled. She had to miss just everything didn't she? One week at her new home and she misses her son getting mated, his awful proposal and the discovery of Hermione's pregnancy. For goodness sake that boy knew how to do revenge!

"Please tell me he at least got down on one knee!" she pleaded to Theo. He was dressed as a 18th century gentleman and looked the part with her chine cup of tea which he drank with his proud pinkie sticking out. The view of her new stables did not help the image look more modern. He lightly stirred his tea with his spoon and tapped it three times gently on the side making a soft ring.

"No. I believe he didn't really propose at all in fact! It was more of…a mutual agreement. It was after all just after they discovered she was with child and one does not simply abandon one's lover. No not at all! Especially if the duo are very much in love."

"Yes Mr Nott I do agree," Narcissa alone knew of Theo's love of theatre and dressing up and usually played alone with his games of being old fashioned as long as he didn't start sounding like a Shakespeare play. They were easy to understand written down and studied however when said the full meaning does not usually make perfect sense and normal Theo didn't always do that!

"I was very disappointed indeed when I received the letter of instructions for the wedding as it went against my _entire_ plan. Maggie Sottero is no longer an option. She has fantastic dresses however far too statement for a small classic wedding. I of course met with Miss Granger the next day and attempted to persuade her to rethink the entire operation however she was adamant it continue. She also had a date in mind. She does not have faith in my organisation skills or my contacts as she rejected the idea of having the wedding next week. She wants it after her schooling is at an end as she will have no noticeable changes in appearance due to the child aside from swollen breast and a rather healthy glow which is an advantage anyway. Draco of course abides her every whim."

"As he should. The day of the wedding is and always will be in the woman's importance. It is after all her day Theodore."

"Yes I know but I want it my way!" he had switched back to modern English. Theo was sulking you see. His entire plan had been ruined and Ginny still was a little peeved at him and the chances of him sleeping with either Draco or Harry were getting slimmer by the day.

"You can still help her. And I wouldn't say she wants a classic wedding but an elegant wedding without too much…statement to use the word you used earlier. Find her a simple yet unique dress and the manor can do its usual splendour. We have more time to get the invites done, the music, the cake and Hermione's make-up. You will have hours more time to spend planning this and I'm sure you can convince Draco to let you take charge a bit if you say Hermione can't do it all herself as she will get stressed and that might harm the child so relax." Theo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Life was so hard if it wasn't going your way which it usually was.

"Plus you still have the honeymoon to organise for them," Theo's eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me fair lady but what was that melody that just flowed from you mouth?" Narcissa raised one eyebrow.

"In my day the maid of honour and the best man would organise the honeymoon for us and tell us on the day of the wedding. I assumed you were best man." Theo stood up a glint in his eyes

"I had better be or you will only be having one grandchild I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt so much better already. She had mated Draco taking away a heavy weight on her shoulders she didn't know was even there, she had had sex with him getting rid of all the anxiety leaving her grinning for days, she was pregnant which gave her a purpose, an aim and for the first time in her life she started wondering about how it was going to look, what they would name it, whether it would be a boy or a girl but most importantly she was reunited with her books.<p>

Before she could plan the baby's room, the things it would need, even naming the child she had to actually give birth. Something she knew nothing about. And because of her inability to read ahead with the veela mating she had felt lonely without her craze but now it had returned in full swing. She also forgot to mention how much she loved the Malfoy library. She had a massive stack of books all to do with pregnancy, giving birth and how to actually care for the baby after it was born, then a year old, then 2 years old and so on. Many of them had never been read and you could still smell the new book smell on them. She loved the smell of books.

She decided to start from the beginning of the process; getting pregnant. She had already jumped that hurdle but it was interesting. She had even gone into town with Draco to buy even more books and special rolls of parchment and books so she could write notes. Draco had insisted she buy the more expensive range of non-blister quills too as well as non-paper-cut paper. She thought he was going over the top. He didn't.

But she had to admit they had been useful as well as the special chair he got for her back, a special jumper that kept her arms and hands at a constant healthy warm temperature in the cold library and a special platter of food and drink which kept a large range of food and drink fresh and available at all times so she wouldn't skip meals which was something she tended to do.

There wasn't as much as she had hoped there would be in the getting pregnant section of her first book but really the only advice it had given was have sex loads during this particular point and do it in a position which will help the sperm reach their goal via the aid of gravity. That much she could figure out herself.

She had begun reading the growth of the foetus when she felt his anger. Draco had quickly popped out to get something and as soon as he apparated into the entrance hall three floors under on the polar opposite side of the manor his presence simply slotted into her mind and his emotions wondered in.

When he walked into the library he was scowling deeply but at least he wasn't shouting like he had done while climbing the stairs. Hermione arose from her chair and slid into his arms hoping to comfort him. She did. He took a long draft of her hair and relaxed. All she knew right now was he was angry at something that affected them both. She looked up into his face her eyes speaking her question.

"I met Billy Ciser in Diagon alley and we started chatting, he's the one working in the law enforcement section of the ministry, anyway I started mentioning that you were very interested in law and joining the ministry and one thing led to another and he commented about you and I getting married then having children. I then joked slash hinted about child then marriage and he said there was some ridiculous law that says if a couple discovered a child before marriage the child is not entitled to its full form of rights and heritage for when its parents died."

"But that means…"

"Our child…" Hermione looked up at him crest fallen.

"But that's ridiculous. A law such as that goes against modern society completely. What about single parents or those who do not wish to marry?"

"That's what I said except in different language. I ended up having to modify his memory." Hermione was shocked. He hadn't actually done that had he? That could get into some serious trouble. Billy was an important member of the ministry!

"I had no choice Hermione. He had guessed you were pregnant and I will not have such a thing done to my child. I am very good with memory spells, learning from…many talented teachers but I refuse to allow any child of mine to live a life without his heritage. What will he or she come too when we die?" Hermione pressed her face into his shoulder. She understood him but still didn't enjoy what he did. Maybe she was being prejudge for having broken so many rules especially when she Ron and Harry had infiltrated the ministry to get the locket from Umbridge (who was now banned from working in the ministry or around children or in a position where she had power to deal out punishment; Thank you harry).

"We need to get married. Soon too." Draco told her. He didn't want to tell her because as much as she didn't want a large wedding she wanted a wedding at least. They only had a week left of the Easter holidays and she didn't want to rush thing, that much he knew. She didn't really want to talk about it. It was late and she was tired. She could deal with it (it mostly being Theo) tomorrow. But something amazing happened during sleep. Something she loved. As soon as she woke up the answer popped into her head.

She sat up energy rushing through her veins as she climbed over her newest hurdle. Metaphorically that meant the wedding issue but physically that meant Draco. She climbed on top of him a huge grin spread across her face as she felt a stirring need awaken as she rubbed her dampening panties again him. Draco suffered a groan as he woke up pleasant feeling beginning in his groin. As he woke up more the pleasant feeling turned into a rock hard ache. He growled animally as his mate leaned down and kissed him all the while moving her hips slowly round and round. God she was such a tease.

She nipped at his lip just the way he liked getting his taste into her mouth and moaning. He was like dark chocolate so sinfully bad yet incredibly good but again very, very bad. Yum. Draco ran his hands up her body all the way from her legs to her hardening nipples. He leaned forwards and bit them through the silk material of his silk night gown. Hermione gave a low moan gripping his legs tightly still rocking her hips slowly refusing to go faster no matter how much he urged with his body or how much he screamed it in his head.

Finally he had had enough, he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over, leaning over her so she had no choice but to lie there and _obey_. He quickly disposed of her nighty and his own sleepwear gripping her hips and hauling them up so her legs circled his hips. With no time to spare he thrust into her. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he drilled her, taking her so fast it was as if something had exploded in her. She was on the edge very soon and bit him hard on the shoulder as she had a heavenly orgasm triggering her mates. She collapsed down on the bed gasping happily.

"Not that I mind, at all, but what's the celebration?" Draco panted.

"I've figured out the answer to our problem and when I tried to get out of bed you were in the way and I landed on top of you, I just made good use of that." Draco approved, he heavily approved.

"Well what's this wonderful answer?"

"We get married," Hermione said bluntly. Draco pinked her lightly catching her tease. Where he pinched her was a different matter and after another lovely round of morning sex she finally explained.

"My parents decided to register before they had the actual wedding so they would officially be married but could hold the wedding a few months later. We go to the ministry, register our marriage without all the fuss of an audience, white dress and so on and claim the child was conceived during our celebration. After all I am what 3 days pregnant? I'm not even sure the foetus had implanted itself in my womb yet."

"But I thought you wanted a wedding," Draco murmured running his fingers up and down her back.

"I do Draco. We just register now and marry after then end of school. We only have 3 months left and I won't have a baby bump by then and it gives us time to organise everything and the teachers won't need to read my name in register as Mrs Hermione Malfoy."

"Actually you would because we would be technically married-"

"I only change my name after I walk down the aisle and say 'I do' till then I'm a Ganger till the end. The last Granger by the way." Draco smiled sadly for her; he knew how she missed her parents and how difficult it was right now for her to commit to a life without work.

"All we need are witnesses."

"Well that should be easy enough."

* * *

><p>"Of course I'll be a witness! Though I'm not sure about Harry, he's spending time with Ron right now and I don't think he'd like it if Harry just abandoned him for Draco Malfoy." Hermione nodded understanding.<p>

"He doesn't need to be there for the registering, as long as he comes to the big thing."

"Oh trust me he wouldn't _dare_ miss it." Hermione laughed. She was having yet another good day.

"You need to wear something nice to the ministry at least. Come on, I'm sure you've got at least one nice dress you haven't worn that Theo bought you." Hermione hadn't used any of the outfits actually, preferring her own clothes which were perfectly adequate in her opinion. Plus the things Theo got her were all too dressy to wear round the house.

They were trying on her third outfit ( a rather tight red bodycon dress which didn't leave much to the imagination made modest with tights and a nice blazer) when Draco returned. He was feeling extremely confused.

"What happened?" she asked lightly examining herself in the mirror as Ginny did her hair. The outfit was far too slaggy for getting married in but it was fun to try on.

"I told Theo and he suddenly just blew off at me. Started shouting about not getting down on one knee and then about our honeymoon and that if the world of romance had been left with us it would die in a day or something like that." Ginny laughed.

"He's just a bit upset right now. He had your entire relationship planned and slowly those plans are just slipping down the drain."

"He needs to remember that it is _my _wedding."

"How do I explain this? You know that show you showed me 'Friends', well you know Monica?"

"Theo's the male version of Monica?"

"Theo's the male _bisexual_ version of Monica." Suddenly Hermione understood.

* * *

><p>Pansy sat at the window her tea on her lap. She had been furious about Weasley's failure to come up with a plan in time for Draco and the mudblood leaving. But what could she do now? Back home she felt a little bit more content, a bit more relaxed. Here she didn't need to hold up all her appearances so it was acceptable to sometimes come downstairs without blusher, bronzer and lip gloss on. But lip gloss was something she wanted to wear. She heard a scream upstairs but ignored it. Mother had started bring her 'clients' home, so at first her nights had been sleepless but soon it became almost typical.<p>

She took another draft of her mint tea. Mint was good; it was tasty and good for her skin. She had also decided to drink a litre of water every day to wash out all those bad toxins. Celery also became a food she insisted to eat more.

The door opened and the new house-elf came in. She didn't remember its name but she was sure…yes that was definitely a boy.

"Daily profit for you, miss." She snatched it out of his hands.

"Wear gloves next time when giving me something," She snapped dismissing him. The house elf bowed and left quickly. She scanned the front page and…nothing interesting. She flicked to the gossip section of the paper. She didn't know what it was actually called. She froze when she read the first line.

_**The new, much awaited Mrs Malfoy!**_

Pansy shot up her tea spilling all over the floor.

_Today was the day of the final tie between veela mates Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The couple apparated hand in hand right in front of the new ministry fountain and released a lily flower charmed never to wither into the memorial fountain to remember those lost in the war against You- know- who before getting registered to officially become man and wife. With them were friends Theodore Nott and Ginerva Weasley who are Maid of Honour and Best man at their wedding which is to take place July this year sometime after their graduation from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The couple will still have the wedding even though registered however Miss Granger, one of the golden trio and best friend of Harry Potter, will only be taking the Malfoy name after walking down the aisle in a white dress. "I just can't imagine teachers at Hogwarts calling me Mrs Malfoy instead of Miss Granger," says Hermione as she briefly spoke to our reporter a blissful smile on her face, "No matter how much I love Draco or how loyal I am to him my time at Hogwarts I will always be known as Granger." That earned a well-earned chuckle from Draco who believes and understands Hermione's need to be a little independent. The entire wizarding world is delighted for the two who in past days had been mortal enemies yet put their differences behind them and found love. This change from true hate to true love has certainly been a scandal as well as a very rare true love story. "When I first found out they were mates I was more than a bit shocked however now I can see how perfect they are for each other. All those years of teasing, spite and tension has only made their relationship all that more chemical. You will not find someone as protective as Draco and you will not find someone who can out wit, outsmart or out beauty Hermione especially in Draco's eyes. No one, no matter how hard they try, will be able to when him off Hermione Granger because it may not look like it but she does have claws," said Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of Harry Potter. _

Pansy scowled. She-weasel was talking to her, she just knew it.

_After saying goodbye we watched the couple. The ceremony was very short but finished with a burning kiss that could send shivers down to everyone toes, even the most heartless men. Rings were exchanged, no worries, however it is rumoured that Mr Malfoy is going to produce a ring that will outshine even the most beautiful rings. People suspect that Draco will produce his great-great grandmother's ring, who's emerald is the size of a knut and three rows of diamonds surrounding it embedded on a platinum base shaped into the look of two snakes. A stunning ring but will it clash with Miss Granger's Gryffindor colours? One must wait to find out. She was wearing a rather stunning red Sass & Bide dress which many thought was the reason for Draco, constantly, nuzzling her neck however according to Theodore Nott, Hermione's neck had become Draco's new obsession and hobby. We hope the best for the two of them and perhaps we may even see a few new Malfoy's coming into the world very soon. One can only hope! Skeeter Junior. _

What a vindictive, disgusting, revolting vixen! Married! Already! So this was her plan all the time? To get her hands on Draco's money! She would need it now her muggle parents killed themselves like the idiots they are! She threw the article on the floor. It was so cliché!

_This change from true hate to true love has certainly been a scandal as well as a very rare true love story_

How ridiculous! True love hardly exists at all. Marriage exists. But marriages can be broken.

* * *

><p>Narcissa slowly climbed up the stairs her hair and cloak blowing in the wind and her handbag clutched between her fists. She didn't need to knock on the door for them to know she was here, she had sent an owl earlier to warn them. It was disgustingly colder inside the building then it was out, luckily she had brought gloves. She sped quickly through the correct procedures, why was she here, who had she come to see, how long did she want to stay?<p>

She was led to the back of the room through a small, but thick, metal door into an extremely long corridor. At the end of the corridor she was led into a lift and went right to the bottom. It was darker down here, far more morbid. She paced alone another cold corridor and stopped just from the end.

"Lucius," she said. She was met with his gruelling white face twisted into anger.

"I'll kill you," he all but whispered. He didn't have much strength to talk let alone shout.

"I'm sure you will," she brushed of as if he had just said 'I'm going to feed he cat' and sat on a stool. She didn't speak just looked at him as if waiting for something.

"Why are you here?" She pursed her lips. She didn't know if she wanted to cause Lucius more pain or not. He had made her life miserable, punishing her for the most trivial mistakes and all but raping her whenever he felt the need but worse of all corrupting her son.

"Our son is married," she told him simply. It made him pause, his eyes darling round his empty cell thinking. He didn't speak.

"They register yesterday in the ministry. There will be a wedding but only after he's left Hogwarts around July I expect."

"To who?"

"I approve of the marriage. They are very suited for each other. Did you know that Draco is a male veela? It comes from your side of the family. One of the first male veela's in decades but what is really shocking was he found his mate only a few weeks after coming into inheritance. That's who he married."

Lucius simply waited. He knew his wife she would get to the point eventually and the more you shouted and screamed at her the more she would delay so he controlled himself. Barely.

"It was shocking really when I found out but McGonagall," Lucius gave a growl, "issued them a suit for them because having separated bedroom made it difficult. They would sneak out every night practically just waiting to get caught. You've met her. In Draco's second year, in that bookshop. Hermione Granger." With that Narcissa got up and left to the shouts and screams of her husband. She had done what she wanted to do and she was cold because of it.

* * *

><p>The mated couple burst into the room, their lips locked, their hands gripping. Draco picked her up and dropped her on the bed towering over her, panting like a predator. She was panting too her hair spread around and messy, her arms above her head and her eyes teasing and tempting him.<p>

He grinned taking the bottom of his shirt and throwing it over his head. He loved how her eyes lit up when he did that so he could truly see her love and lust for him. He crawled towards her on all fours preparing her for some, good animalistic sex. He ran his up her legs across her hips and up her torso. He dipped his head to run his tongue into her belly button. Belly. Stomach. Tummy. Baby. And with that thought the mood was broken.

Hermione sighed frustrated as Draco rolled next to her throwing him arm over his eyes. "There wasn't a problem this morning," Hermione said.

"This morning it never occurred to me." Hermione sighed again and stood up walking to the bathroom. No sex for nine months. Think of the outcome Draco told himself.

"I don't think it would hurt the baby."

"I'm not taking any chances." Draco instantly replied without really thinking about it. It turned out he was protective over the baby too. Draco sat up. Hermione was leaning against the door frame her arms crossed over her chest looking at the floor. She felt rejected even though she knew he didn't mean it like that.

"Come here," he said stretching him arms out which she gladly entered. He leaned down curling her up with him. "We've going to have a baby," he said stroking her belly lightly. "We're going to be parents." Hermione turned her head and ran her nose up his jaw in affection. He nuzzled her right back.

They were going to be parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Weasley's were far better off after the war. Mr Weasley was given a senior position in the ministry as well as Bill. Charlie claimed he didn't want to be kept in a stuffy office all day and returned to Romania to work with his Dragons again. Percy, as expected, also went back into the ministry but often helped George with the joke shop. After the war their relationship was the best it had ever been. In George's presence Percy loosened up a bit even helping sometimes with a new joke, especially a remedy of some sort.

So the burrow was now far more nicely furnished then it had been before but somehow managed to keep its cosy personality.

"Ron you're going to be late!" Ron was staring in the mirror again. He again had a spot and it again pissed him off. It was a davesha vu of the beginning of Hogwarts. So much had changed since then.

"RON!"

"I'M COMING!" He stormed downstairs his cheeks splattered with red from shouting. He pulled on his cloak, a gift for his 18th birthday, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. You see Mrs Weasley had trusted the boys would get their own supplies for the school year, naturally they didn't get everything so they had had to buy it all now. They had all received letters home from teachers complaining about lack of school equipment.

"Now I want you to remember where we go Ron so next time you know where to get everything."

"There won't be a next time mum, it's my last- Hey Harry! Over here! HARRY!" Harry messy hair could be spotted all the way from the other side of the alley. Ginny was next to him holding his hand – don't let it bother you Ron – and she was simply glowing with happiness talking to George outside his joke shop. At his voice Harry looked around and spotted him beckoning him.

"You can talk to him once we've done your shopping now come on Ronald!" Mrs Weasley snapped dragging him off. Harry had heard her shriek and gave Ron a little wave of good luck shaking his head, a smile on his face.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"We might as well have a look Draco," Narcissa said fixing her hair in the mirror, "I need lots of new things for the house including books and if Hermione wants to come alone then let her."

"But it's dangerous. This is the time everyone is out, just after Easter-"

"I'm not the one you need to have this conversation with Draco."

"I'll say yes if I talk to Hermione," Draco admitted, "I'll give her anything she wants."

"I don't find that a problem," Hermione's voice said behind them. No Draco didn't jump in the air in surprise he knew she was there. She automatically walked into his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go," she said quietly. She knew she needed to lowly draw what she wanted out of him, not demand it like she usually did. Draco sighed.

"Fine. But you're not carrying anything." Now why would she complain?

"We need to go to Knockturn alley first to get some of the furniture from-"

"Under no circumstances will Hermione be going into Knockturn Alley!" Now Narcissa agreed with that and had no intentions in dragging them there with her. All she was going to say was she would meet them a little later in Madam Malkins. Once she had explained that Draco calmed down a bit.

"Draco," Hermione started all humour gone from her voice, "very soon your protectiveness will start to annoy me. Just warning you."

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

"Okay do we now have everything?" Ron shouted in a very bad mood. He had only been with his mother for 20 minutes!

"Check your list and you tell me! I can't do everything for you Ronald. Even Fred and George did better than this!"

"Well mother, Rony isn't as handsome as I am. Or as Fred ever was. Come inside for some tea?" George gestured to the doorway to his shop, bursting with its usual fullness.

"Yes George that would be lovely but first Ronald and I need to get one more thing. We'll be back soon though I promise." George smiled a sad smile before returning to his shop.

Ron scowled but didn't talk. He just wanted to get this over with.

"You need potion supplies. Now I'm going to show you how to choose the right potion supplies. You don't want the old ones because then your potion won't be as good. No." She drilled him for half an hour about each way of checking each different plant in the shop before moving on to the next one and doing the same. But the second shop was bigger, it took an hour instead.

"Are we finally done?"

"With your school supplies yes but we just need to quickly- Ron look where you're going!" Ron crashed into someone small weak and probably old. It was only due to his mother's shrill that he didn't send the woman flying. Instead she was clutching the rim of a window ledge her shopping dropping to the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled crouching down to collect the stuff. There was so much of it! Thank god he hadn't broken anything or mum was very likely to reduce it from his pocket money.

"That's quite alright." Ron recognised that voice but couldn't quite pin it. He stood up shoving the fallen items into her arms and finally swished his too long fringe out the way to freeze in shock. No wonder his mother hadn't said anything, he had crashed into Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry! Ron's very clumsy and-"

"It was an accident I quite understand. No harm done." She smiled at Mrs Weasley who just seemed dumfounded. She took out her wand and waved it lazily and all of her items reorganised themselves from Ron's hurried clumsy shuffling into perfect piles of things. Lots of them Jewellery boxes.

"It's my fault for buying so much. I got side-tracked from buying furniture for buying for my new daughter-in-law. In fact I'm already late as it is. Draco will be getting worried. Goodbye." And she turned and strode away quickly. That wasn't just awkward for Ron you know. But Ron wasn't concentrating on that.

"New daughter-in-law?" Before Mrs Weasley could stop him Ron dashed off after Mrs Malfoy. There she was walking very quickly towards the ice cream shop. Ron ducked and dodged and pushed his way through the busy crowd till finally he broke through.

They were standing there wrapped in each other's arms looking at the large ice cream menu. Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair was shiny, her clothes were nice and she had never looked so happy and relaxed. Draco turned when his mother was near releasing Hermione and taking the fallen bags. He embraced his mother talking to her. He too was a sight to see. He looked annoyingly good, and happy. That's what Hermione did to guys, she made them happy. A group of kids came running through the door knocking Hermione to the side but Draco was already there cushioning her chest as she stumbled backwards. She looked up smiling kissing his slowly on the mouth.

Ron felt sick. He couldn't watch. He had to leave. He turned in disgust. She had never been that happy with him, never, she always looked stressed and keyed up, not pretty and smiley. Perhaps Draco was good for her. Perhaps maybe…

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione let out a gasp as the children knocked her over and hit a warm solid chest. Draco. She looked up smiling his head above hers. She leaned up and kissed him slowly, gently, just the way she did when she wanted to tease him.

"Careful," he warned her pulling her gently away from the doorway. Hermione laughed as she heard a familiar and disgusted snort. She looked up and caught the ginger colour merging in with the crowd. Ginny.

"Ginny!" she called out starting forwards only to be stopped by Draco.

"You stay here. I'll get her." And he rushed off. Hermione sighed. Yes very soon it would get annoying.

"What flavour do you want?" Narcissa asked behind her.

"Draco and I were discussing that. He wants me to try the liquorish flavoured one to see if I like it even though I hate liquorish." Narcissa chuckled.

"He used to hate it too till he was given a gift of a pack of the finest Liquorish in Europe and was forced to eat it as to show his appreciation. Sometimes he loves it sometimes he hates it. You know I remember this one time…" Hermione stopped listening. Draco's thought had suddenly turned dark and he was coming back. Narcissa sensing Hermione's inattention stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco…" Hermione walked forwards nearer the crowd but Draco appeared making her stop. That scowl of his was appearing to much for her liking.

"What's wrong?"

"It wasn't Ginny." He simply said leading her back. If it wasn't Ginny and Draco didn't like the person then it had to be Ron. Draco didn't dislike any of the other Weasley's.

"It was Ron?" Hermione closed her eyes in regret. He must have seen them. She felt so guilty, yes he had been an arsehole but she didn't want to upset him anymore then she already had done by leaving him.

"Draco," she said looking up at him in all seriousness, "there is no way I will ever eat Liquorish ice cream." A look of relief passed his face and he smiled.

"Fine." Hermione wouldn't let Ron spoil their nice day. School would be soon and she could deal with things there.

"Come on, there's one last place I want to go." She said once she'd finished her ice cream. She took Draco's hand and dragged him alone behind her to a very familiar shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was packed.

"George!" Hermione shouted walking over hugging him giving him two small kisses on each cheek. "Business is good I see." George smiled at her.

"Now what would the new Mrs Malfoy-"

"Still Granger"

"You didn't let me finish! New Mrs Malfoy to be, be wanting in my shop? Need some things to straighten Draco out? I have a list of items if you're interested. "

"I actually wanted to talk to you. In private." George caught on instantly leading them upstairs to his home. It wasn't too big but nicely furnished and decorated.

"Make yourselves at home. I just need to tell Angie we have guests." As he left Hermione turned to Draco.

"I want to speak to him alone Draco." He scowled again. He knew she was going to say that but it didn't make it any better.

"I just need to talk to him for a few minutes. I'll be perfectly safe and you need to respect my need for privacy." George re-entered carrying a tray of tea with him. He didn't speak knowing the topic of conversation. Draco grudgingly nodded and Hermione was quietly lead from the room to George's office.

"So what can I help you with?" Hermione looked around the room spotting a very nice new, fireplace. On top of it was an urn. Fred.

"You know what I want. You're smart even if you don't seem it." He looked at her for a long time. He was thinner, not as happy obviously still grieving and who could blame him. Losing Fred was much bigger than losing a normal sibling. Out of all the loses that was the worst. Fred had been killed after Voldemort had called the retreat.

"He's very unhappy. He's trying not to be. He's been locked up in his room for ages and I have no idea what he does in there. We've all tried talking to him but the only person we thought would get through to him, Charlie, didn't have any luck. He's taking it badly especially since its Malfoy. Mum doesn't blame you, none of us do, veela bonds are irreversible and we get that. Having Fleur helps too."

"Does Ron know…?"

"About the article? No. We gave him the paper he just doesn't bother to read it." Hermione nodded slowly.

"He'll get over it but right now he's more focused than he's ever been before. We got his report during the holidays and it wasn't as bad as usual. He's growing up. I was actually thinking that I should offer to let him help with the joke shop. It's been kind of lonely since…" Hermione went over and hugged him. Seeing a Weasley twin so broken up just wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry George." She said tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry too. About your parents." She wiped her cheeks.

"If there's anything I can help with, no matter how immature then just let me know. Plus I have a feeling I won't have much to do for a long time even after I leave school."

"Really I thought you'd be busy with the Ministry-" he broke off, his eyes widening, "Are you..?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe. But the signs have only been very small but… You can't"

"Not a soul. I promise and all baby stuff, for you, is now half price." Hermione smiled. At least she had one thing to be happy about.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Charlie was having a nice lounge in the kitchen. That's a strange word isn't it? Lounge . Say lounge 20 times really fast. Lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge lounge…

Charlie chucked to himself. He amused himself so well nowadays. Suddenly the door burst open and his little brother stormed through disappearing very quickly into his room with a slam. His mother entered looking upset.

"What happened?" He asked getting up to help with the shopping.

"He found out about Hermione."

"He didn't read the paper we purposely put on his bed? What an idiot."

"Don't you dare! Your brother is going through a very hard time at the moment and we should support him!"

"I know but we're not helping him by babying him around the place. He needs to grow up. I'll take him with me to work on the dragons if I need to. That should distract him some. How did he find out then?"

She explained what had happened including when Draco thought he was Ginny.

"I don't know what they said to each other, it was only a sentence from each boy but it didn't help anything at all."

"I'll go have a chat with him," before Mrs Weasley could stop him he was up the stairs and away. He knocked on Ron's door calling his name. He didn't answer.

"I know how hard on you it is right now but the only thing you can possibly do now is move on. You can come with me to Romania if you want, maybe help George with his joke shop or do something else you've dreamt of doing. I know it's a shock but veela bonds changes the speed of relationships for people. I don't think she never loved you. Move on." Ron didn't answer but he was listening. He didn't want Charlie to see him right now. Why? Because he was weak, absorbed in his own sorrow. He was crying.

Charlie never got a reply no matter how much he reasoned and finally he left just after saying, "George told me she came into the joke shop and asked about you. She still cares for you Ron, you're still her friend."

But at this moment in time, Ron didn't care. He heard Charlie's footsteps recede and stood up off his bed wiping the tears from his eyes. He walked over to the pile of papers on his desk and found the newspaper. There was a picture with the article. It was of them standing at the fountain the lily floating on the water, the two of them holding hands while looking into the camera. Why did they look so happy? Why do they look so perfect together? She was so beautiful here, smiling gently with no tension in her shoulders. She almost looked like a different person. He ripped out the picture and folded it so it hid her new husband and simply stood their staring at it. Finally he placed it next to a picture of him and Harry. All three of them were smiling. Where did it all go wrong?

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

The Hogwarts express. Wow what a train. It's been there for ages, it never breaks down, it looks good and the train ride was comfortable and not something students dreaded. Hermione and Draco arrived extra early so they could board and find a compartment before everyone else giving them a bit of privacy.

Soon they were joined by Harry and Ginny. They looked happy enough to be going back to school even though they didn't do much over the holidays.

"What you doing there?" Harry asked as he sat down, itching his hair.

"Working on my pregnancy project," she wanted to get some done now because she wouldn't be able to do it during school in case anyone suspected something. "As soon as I show signs I get checked. We shouldn't hide it longer then we need to. At least not from the authorities." Just then her stomach growled.

"Sorry!" but Draco was already up getting something from his bags stowed away on the rail above them. It turned out to be a massive collection of food and I mean massive. The bag had an undetectable extension charm on it. It seemed Draco was prepared.

"Can I have some?" Ginny asked leaning forwards happy to spot some of her favorite chocolate near the top of the sugar pile.

"It's Hermione's food," Draco said as Hermione offered the bag to her friend who dove right in there. Draco glared.

"What? I can't eat it all by myself!"

"You're quite right she can't eat it all. She needs to stay slim for the wedding!" Theo said as he barged into the compartment. And yes he did 'accidently' fall into Harry's lap. After been shoved away, argued with and insulted he sat down content and relaxed.

He looked tanner then usual and Hermione could spot some swirling designs near his color.

"It's a henna tattoo. Don't worry it washes off. I've been on relaxing holiday planning everything and witnessing it all for myself. I believe we have officially found a place."

"Theo, what are you on about?" Draco asked knowing Theo wanted to be asked.

"You're honeymoon." Hermione sat up abruptly from her work. She hadn't even started to consider the honeymoon. She didn't even know they were going to have one! Draco was the exact opposite, he had given it lots of thought and now his dreams would be crushed by the fact that he couldn't have sex with his wife in all the places he planned. He instead, in his head, was planning a second honeymoon after the baby was born and could be left alone for a while.

"What have-"

"Nope! You won't find out till your hand touches the portkey and you arrive! I have spent ages going to over 27 different countries looking for the perfect place and finally I found it. I just need to organize everything else. I've been looking at dresses, at cakes, at invitations. Everything else will need to wait till we have at least those three underway. Narcissa however is looking at decorating the manor as that is her talent."

"Theo may I remind you that this is Hermione's wedding," Draco said for Hermione, her feeling were so strong in the matter he could put it into exact words. Time to see how well Narcissa knew her son.

"But Hermione might find become stressed at doing the wedding all by herself endangering herself and the future child." Draco sat there, his face blank simply looking at Theo running the words through his head.

"He's right," he finally said turning to Hermione concern echoed in his eyes.

"No he's not. I can deal with this perfectly well myself-" the train jerked forwards cutting her off as Draco caught her as she lurched forwards.

"Anyone else looking forward to our last term at Hogwarts?" Ginny said changing the topic.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Ron was late for the train. Again. He only just managed to chuck his stuff on, give his mother on last peck on her cheek and jump on. He stayed at the window waving goodbye to Charlie and Mrs. Weasley before going down the long line of compartments looking for one. They were all full of people he really didn't want to talk too. He was nearing the end of the train when he heard the familiar voices of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Perfect. He was almost to the door when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into another compartment.

"What?- Who do you?-" He shouted struggling confused.

"Oh stop it you idiot!" Great, Pansy. Just the person he wanted to see. He could prefer Cormac.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"I don't want to be seen with you either! Just shut up! We need to discuss what we are going to do about the new situation." Ron felt his stomach drop. He had practically given up, they were married. What could he do?

"We need to start a rumor for now. We can do something else if that doesn't work. Rumors have been the cause of loads of break-ups so hopefully it will work without us needing us to do much."

"I don't think you understand Parkinson. They're _married_."

"Marriage is just an excuse for couples to force each other to share each other's possessions. They got married so fast there is bound to be doubts in both of their heads." Ron sighed. He really didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Fine what's this rumor?"

"Either cheating, which I think will cause the most damage or something else I just haven't thought of yet. I'll figure out the details and tell you later what to do. If we release the rumor straight away no one will believe us. Now piss off. I don't want to be seen with you nor spend time with you." Ron didn't need telling twice. He fled. He got to the end of the hall and popped his head through the door.

"Hey guys can I sit here?"

He was welcomed in.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

The first week of school was hard. They were given heaps of work, due to their exams coming up, and the teachers showed no mercy. Madam Pomfrey was already out of calming draughts to give to students and detention changed so that you were always making extra batches with Professor Snape after class. It was always this time of year where students tried their damn hardest not to get in trouble and have to spend another hour after school in the presence of the most hated teacher.

Draco and Hermione both worked very hard to keep on top of their work and were rewarded with the weekend free to relax or in Hermione's case get an early start on next week's work as well as work on her baby timeline.

Harry sort of managed to deal with the work mostly due to the help from Ginny and Hermione but still needed to do quite a load over the weekend. Ron tried, he really did, but by Thursday he gave up and got detention every day after class (Tuesdays and Thursdays to make calming draught and Monday, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturday to work on school work under the careful eye of Professor McGonagall). Theo had to join Ron in detention. He had ignored his school work preferring to work on the wedding/honeymoon.

When Theo had first walked into Snape's detention he was pleased to find he would be working alone. He had brewed the calming draught quite a few times himself and found it more of a task for his hands rather than his brain leaving him free to think, plan and plot in peace.

"Hey Professor," he said cheerfully going to his usual spot.

"There will be no talking in this detention Mr Nott."

"Who would I talk too?" That was the moment Ron burst through the door.

"You're late Mr Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor. You need not talk." Theo spun round furious. His detention was ruined! Weasley was such a noisy boy! He could never concentrate with him in the immediate area.

Ron wasn't happy with working with a homo either. It took a lot out of him to stay silent and get started as far away as possible.

"Move next to Mr Nott, Weasley," Snape said lazily. You couldn't deny he was cruel.

Through the entire ordeal Ron stumbled, cursed, cut himself, splashed his potion, muttered angrily to himself, made a racket with his knife, yelped and _really_ pissed Theo off who was quieter than a dead mouse. Aside from one point.

"Could you pass me the daisy roots please?" Snape didn't look up from the essays he was marking. Ron almost threw the box to Theo and spat a "Here!"

"No talking Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor." Ron's face went purple and because of his anger he made even more noise. A knock came at the door.

"Enter." A first year Hufflepuff came in, shaking in his boots.

"M-mr Fairhurst needs your help, Professor." Snape scowled but got up anyway striding quickly from the room.

Ron returned to chopping his next set of ingredients mumbling again under his breath.

"I'm sorry but would you stop being so loud?"

"Fuck off you twat. I'll do whatever I want-"

"Well that's selfish of you!"

"Selfish? You're talking to me about being selfish! You're the most selfish person I know you idiot!"

"Now that is simply rude and I will have you know that I received straight Os for my exams last year which clearly states I am not stupid. You on the other hand are as dumb as a deaf mule!"

"I fucking hate you, you egoistic, homosexual prat!"

"Weasley!" Professor Snape had returned and he was not pleased. "50 points from Gryffindor for abusive language and threat making!"

"He also insulted me sir. He called me homosexual when I am clearly bisexual."

"Detention with me every day after class until I feel fit that you have learned your lesson. Theo back to the common room!" And some people wonder why Ron and Theo never became friends.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Yes I know it's been AGES! I'm so sorry but I have just had the busiest 2 months of my life. 7 visitors, work, classes, I had no free time to write. It was write or sleep and sometimes I had to choose the former but now they're all gone, I'm on holiday and I have time. Thank you sooo much for baring with me and here is the next chapter. It's not too long, just 11 word pages but I think you'll all like it. But now for the bad news. I will not be updating for a while. We are coming very close to the end of the story and instead of writing a chapter posting it, writing a chapter and posting it I'm going to write to the end and post them one after another. I'm doing this to give you the best possible ending and to make sure everything goes to plan and I don't miss something out. You however can still sway the end of the story. Give me any suggestions, any at all, and I will seriously consider what you have told me. Throughout this story I have taken in your feedback and used it to make this the best possible story. Thank you for all those who have been with me from the start and have loyally reviewed each week. Thank you to all who have added this story to your favourites and those who have just read this thank you too. For clicking on my story : ) Btw there's a question at the bottom of the page. Please answer it.**

Chapter 14

They were sitting in the great hall, a rarity for Hermione but Draco was away talking to Professor Flitwick so she was left in the care of Harry, Ginny and Theo. Theo didn't care about where he sat, he had, in time, sat on every different table and now it was normal to see the Slytherin green in among different colours. It was a Friday and everyone was looking forward to the weekend including the first Hogsmead trip of the term.

"You know what I've been considering," Harry said. He had been quiet these last few days, "Becoming an animagi."

"That would be really cool!" Ginny said, her more outgoing side of herself coming out.

"That's risky magic Harry," Hermione said. She didn't want to say out loud that Harry wasn't that good at Transfiguration so she left it at that.

"I'm sure he could do it. He is the famous, powerful, kind, attractive, Harry Potter. Immune to danger and in some cases even death and- Hermione you are eating rather a lot of those Strawberries." Hermione froze mid strawberry.

"I'm hungry," she said brushing it off even though she knew she was pregnant and she was at the point where she had cravings. Theo just had to point it out didn't he- Oh! He said that so it would look more obvious she could be pregnant and also to show that she didn't know it! Clever boy!

"Let us get to our classes least we be late. I would despise to have any more detentions with that _beast_, Ronald Weasley!" Theo said dramatically 'fainting' onto Harry.

"He's not a beast, he's just jealous and angry and upset." Harry said defending his friend as he shoved Theo off. Harry didn't blame her for Ron's unhappiness, nor Draco, but now he was much more sensitive to Ron's unhappiness.

"Come on," Hermione said grabbing a last handful of strawberries to wrap in a napkin. Well maybe two handfuls would be better…

Hermione went to ancient Runes with Theo as he ranted on about Ron, strawberries and the newest gossip he knew she would be interested in. Draco would be heading to Divination right now, they had hardly seen each other this morning and they would be on other side of the castle. It made her sad.

"And yes it is official; Susan Bone and Neville Longbottom have kissed."

* * *

><p>It made Draco nervous, being away from Hermione and more than a little edgy. He always preferred when she was closer to him so he could easily reach for her, maybe nuzzle her neck or kiss the top of her forehead or hold her so he could feel her weight on his body. Also she was protected when she was with him and knew if she needed help. The others could stop any attacks from happening but they couldn't sense when she got sore feet, or when she was hungry like he could. But he didn't have much of a choice. He knew Hermione didn't want to be shadowed or stored away, yes she loved to be in his presence but not when he was consistently pushy and annoying. Her words not his. For him he bathed in her presence and couldn't get enough of it and he sudden change of independence apparently was completely natural and it was his mate trying to show him she would be a good mother by being able to handle the child without too much help from the male, a very important quality if she had to run away with the child if Draco ever had to fight someone. Still he would much rather be with her.<p>

He also hated divination. He sat with Blaise in this class whilst Harry and the Weasley sat on the other side of the room. He and Harry had become surprising friends having a few things in common and Hermione as a common ally. It was strange thinking them as friends. To get rid of this strangeness he did the only thing he could think of, stop thinking about it altogether. He hated crystal balls, really he did.

"What do you see?" Trelawney shouted to the class.

"Smoke," Blaise groaned quietly.

"See the shapes then discover what they mean!" her dreamy voice came again.

"Well Blaise," Draco said, "it seems it's another foggy night in London." Blaise couldn't help the laughter that came out of him.

"Do you have something amusing to share dears?" Oh shit, trouble from the hippi.

"I can't see how it's amusing," Draco said sounding perfectly serious, "I just told Blaise I think his mother is going to fall down the stairs soon and break her arm and he seemed to find that funny for some reason. If I were you Blaise I would be more concerned."

"Let me see," Trelawney said gazing into the mist. "Fortunately you are wrong Mr Malfoy, it is the cat that will fall down and injure itself however it is very easy to mistake a cat for a woman because of their similar feline natures. Well done Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin. You may have a future of divination in the future." Draco raised an eyebrow. Unlikely.

The bell rang and he collected his things, he would find Hermione downstairs and- he paused a smile growing on his face.

"What?" Blaise asked bored. Draco ignored him walking to the door.

"Surprise," said his wife calmly as she smiled up at him gently. He leaned forwards kissing her deeply to show how much he appreciated her.

"You got let out early," he plucked out her head, "and decided to surprise me." She smiled grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs telling him how the class had done so well that lesson they had been rewarded with no homework and a longer break. Little did they know they were being watched from above by no other than Pansy.

She looked down at them in disgust. Little bitch, she would spit on them once they were below her because that's what someone like her deserved. Then it occurred to her. She quickly ran inside the divination room grabbing a crystal ball and waited till the perfect moment. She stretched out her hand directly above the mudblood's head and let the ball drop.

Before Hermione knew what was going on her was pressed to the wall Draco covering her as his brain sent out warning signals. Danger. She felt smoke around her feet just before she was picked up and taken away extremely quickly.

Damn her luck, Pansy thought stomping down the stairs. When she got to the broken crystal she saw not the glass shatters but her cracked hope, opportunity and future life. It was all her fault. She imagined vividly what it would have been like if it had hit. The ball would shatter over her head cutting her, perhaps even killing her. Her body would drop to the floor roll all the way to the bottom of the stair case. Draco would run after her and kneel beside her unable to fathom she was gone but that would be till she, Pansy his friend and lover, came to him, held him when he needed it most. He would never leave her.

But it didn't hit.

Anger coursed through Pansy. She kicked the remains so hard she lost balance and fell forwards down the steep spiral staircase. She was long unconscious before she had reached the bottom.

* * *

><p>Draco sped through the castle into their quarters, into their bed room. He placed her on the bed then shoved the bed into the corner of the room where he wrapped her in his arms feeling for any wounds especially around her head and ankles. It was at least an hour till he calmed down a bit, but only a bit. She needed to change the topic.<p>

"Draco, stop," Hermione said breathlessly, "we need to go to Madam Pomfrey." Worry coursed through Draco was he double checked what was wrong. "No! I'm fine but we need to get a pregnancy test." That stopped Draco momentarily giving Hermione a chance to catch her bearings and talk.

"Signs of my pregnancy are starting to show, I'm eating more, I'm craving and I just missed my period. We are allowed to be curious now. The sooner we get a check-up, the better." Draco nodded and he snaked his arms around her back and under her legs beginning to lift her up ready to carry her to the hospital wing.

"Not now! Later when-" The door burst open and Draco whipped around snarling.

"Calm down! It's me, Theo! I have no intention of hurting your mate!" Draco calmed down. "I've got some pretty big news. Pansy," growl, "is in St Mungo's." Hermione didn't expect that! "She fell down the divination stairs."

"She deserves it," Draco growled. Hermione felt conflicted, it was wrong to wish someone hurt especially when they fight for what they believe in even if they do try to maim or kill or- oh fuck it she _did_ deserve it.

"At least we're safe from her for now," Hermione said gratefully. For being safe from her means a non-protective Draco (in a sense) and a non-protective Draco meant more freedom. She still wanted Draco to be next to her though; she would hate it if he wasn't.

"Not for too long, she'll be back on Monday. Her mother doesn't want her to miss school so she's ordered speed healing."

"Is that the story or the truth?"

"Story and half-truth. Pansy's mother has a range of new 'lovers' coming to the house and leaving her a big tip - so she's a whore – and Pansy is bad for business if she constantly needs to be looked after therefore she wants her back at Hogwarts asap."

"And her father?"

"Only cared about Pansy to marry her of too Draco but when that failed he left them, probably looking for a new man for Pansy."

"I pity the man who ends up with her," Draco spat as he got up crossing them room fetching some food for Hermione who was starting to get hungry again.

"Oh yeah," Theo said remembering sensing that the previous topic was over, "I think it's time for a pregnancy test. It's time you would be getting curious."

"We know. We were discussing it just before you came in."

"Go this weekend but keep it quiet. It's not something everyone should know."

"I was thinking I should go to madam Pomfrey first then St Mungo's Saturday over the Hogsmead trip so it won't look too bad if no one can find us." Theo nodded in agreement. It was a good plan.

"We should get back to class," Hermione said, typically putting education first.

"No. It's unsafe."

"Draco!" Hermione said exasperated, "I am fine! She missed and-"

"I would let her go as well Draco. Pansy's gone, and Weasley can't harass Hermione with one of us constantly with her, the castle is at its safest now." Draco glared at them both, why were they teaming up against him? It was mean!

"Please Draco," Hermione said stepping into his arms looking up at him. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Draco insisted to go with Hermione to the hospital wing that weekend. Theo and Ginny would go into town pretending to be Draco and Hermione using polyjuice potion snatched from Snape. Really Theo felt sorry for Professor Snape. His office was constantly being robbed.<p>

They entered quietly and were relieved to find it empty of patients. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office the look on her face remaining as sour as ever.

"Yes?"

"Umm," Hermione looked at Draco double checking, "I have been feeling rather…strange recently and I think I might be pregnant." Madam Pomfrey was obviously experienced enough in the 'I'm pregnant' department to not seem to shock.

"Right then Miss Granger, I can't say I'm very surprised especially since your choice of man is a veela. Sit down here; Mr Malfoy in the chair over there, your wife will need a little space." Draco scowled but obeyed.

"Now there are two ways I can do this, either I can show Miss Ganger the results first and then it will be your choice whether to share it with Mr Malfoy or I can tell you both at the same time. Usually I don't give a choice always going for the former however for you two I will make an exception." She was only really addressing Hermione because she knew it was always more difficult for the woman.

"The second one please." She simply nodded before fetching her wand and a small vial.

"Drink the potion. I will cast a spell which will tell me what you want to know. No the spell will not hurt the baby which some imbecil 4 years ago asked. I will be able to tell you if you are pregnant and how far along you are but not the gender. For that you must go to St Mungo's. I have the ability to do it however as this is a school, I am not allowed." She huffed unhappily as if thinking that not being allowed way ridiculous. She had a point though.

Hermione nodded taking the vial carefully. It was a cloudy white colour which reminded her of cum. Oh great now it looked disgusting. Madam Pomfrey didn't rush Hermione which was a first but stood patiently as Hermione weighed it in her hands, turned it nervously. She shouldn't be nervous; she already knew the answer to the test but…

Hermione took the cork off and downed it in one. She felt Draco release a small breath. Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand muttering a small incantation under her breath.

"Well," she said, "you are definitely pregnant. Four weeks and 2 days to be precise." Hermione let out a shuddering breath a small smile gracing her lips. She started to turn her head to face Draco but he was already there wrapping his arms around her burring his face into her neck. It was official, real, and it made it so much bigger.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hermione couldn't stop that tears from falling. She shouldn't be crying but she couldn't help herself. She was just in a crying sort of mood. Draco rocked her gentle and she simply felt his happiness mixed in with nervousness and a little bit of fear.

"You'll be a fantastic father," she said her tears drying up.

"And you a great mother." Hermione smiled. She had been thinking of the whole thing like a muggle science project but she had to give birth. She had to go through hours and hours of contractions to then squeeze a baby out of her.

"It's okay," Draco said rubbing her back as her breath hitched, "There's no need to be frightened." That was easy for him to say! Men get the easy part of the deal!

Madam Pomfrey came back in her lips pursed.

"The headmistress knows and so does Professor Snape as he is you head of house. We need to discuss matters with you parents or guardian."

"I have neither; I am fully able to look after myself,"

"Well we need to speak to Mrs Malfoy and she is, for now, your guardian as you live in her house. We will need to book a check-up at St Mungo's for as soon as possible and we will go on from there." Both Hermione and Draco's heads were nodding.

"Your mother will be here in half an hour so you may do as you like till then and we will meet in the Headmistress's room."

Narcissa actually arrived at 5 minutes early making both Hermione and Draco late.

"I knew it…" Draco hissed under his breath after he saw her sitting there a cup of tea in her hands. She always made everyone look late. She was beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Come in and sit down you two," McGonagall said, "we've got a few things to discuss."

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry burst out laughing at Theo's amazing impression of Draco. His polyjuice potion hadn't quite run out yet and Theo got his voice just right for it to be extremely unbelievable how believable Theo was as Draco.<p>

"My name is Draco Malfoy," Theo said pompously, "I am a racist, I despise mudbloods and gingers. I hate Gryffindor house and my parents work for the person who killed you parents. Do you want to be my friend?" They couldn't help but laugh, it didn't sound funny but oh god it was.

"Excuse me?" Theo spun around. Shit. Draco. And man was he pissed. Just then Theo felt his skin start to bubble and stretch as it returned him to the normal, fantastic, beautiful Theo.

"What can I say?" Theo asked, "I couldn't resist." Hermione clambered in after Draco. God her feet were sore! She had got new shoes recently as her old ones were getting worn out but now she had a new set of very unwanted, unpractical and unfashionable blisters. She prodded the end of her foot lightly and winced at the pain. It had burst.

Draco was already there lifting her up, placing her on the couch and taking her shoes off. He would get her new ones that were soft leather and anti-blister.

"How did it go?" Ginny said stopping Theo halfway through a rant about the way Draco acted and behaved and how he was so easy to predict and act.

"Fine. I'm definitely pregnant exactly 4 weeks and 2 days. We've got a doctor's appointment this weekend where we can find out the gender if we want. School will be as normal as possible from now on but I'm allowed snacks between classes, not during, and I'm not to be put under too much stress. Only my teachers will be told otherwise the rest of the staff will not and I will be able to take exams at the end of the year."

"Well that seems about everything." Ginny said.

"Not quite," Draco said, "Mother is got the press tight in her hands so we don't need to worry much about that. I'm more worried about Pansy and your brother."

"Ron's in a depressed mood right now. He's not going to try anything."

"And Pansy's MIA."

"So for now, it's all good."

* * *

><p>That week was one of the strangest to be told the least. Half her teachers were extremely kind to her, giving her less homework and more praise therefore more points. The other half seemed to hate her especially, and surprisingly, Professor Sprout. For some reason whenever Hermione looked at the plump woman she was scowling at her not to mention the woman had taken 50 points off Gryffindor for 'talking in class'. Professor Sprout must have missed the "discuss in groups" part of the assignment or she just developed a speedy hate for the girl.<p>

Madam Pince had found out - she was almost always in the background in the staff room and Professor Fairhurst turned out to be a real gossiper- and had supplied Hermione with some of the best books all about babies, including useful spells. She was also now allowed to eat in the library the firs student to do so in over a century and get away with it.

Draco approved and disapproved the teachers' reactions. He had never liked Professor Sprout anyway he told Hermione. He liked that the teacher were giving her less work, not challenging her to do things in class (She was now banned from duelling in DADA and Professor Snape had completely reconstructed his potions course to create potions that wouldn't harm the foetus if brewed correctly). But because of the sudden reaction people had started to notice and talk and the first thing that anyone came up with was Hermione Malfoy nee Granger was pregnant.

The only teacher who treated her the same was Professor McGonagall and Hermione thanked her for it.

"You've not been the only pregnant student this school has had and I know you are more than capable of doing the work." She was forced however to be sent to the library when the class did self-transfiguration but only because "Miss Granger has already proven to me that she can transform herself so Miss Brown I would deeply appreciate it if you sat down and be _quiet_."

It was safe to say though that she was very much looking forward and dreading the weekend. Looking forward because she wouldn't have classes, she could sleep in and she was going to have her appointment and dreading it because she was going to have her appointment. Yes she was very conflicted.

Of course nothing could compare to the tantrum Theo threw when he was told he couldn't come to the hospital. It was so bad that he actually had to be restrained by ropes shooting out of Snape's wand. He was now "grounded" and banned from even saying goodbye to Hermione and Draco before they left.

"It'll be fine," Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.

"I'm not worried, just nervous." They were in McGonagall's office ready to floo having just had lunch. Draco took Hermione by the elbow and walked into the fireplace grabbing a handful of green dust from Professor McGonagall and said "we'll definitely be back before dinner but mother said she might spend the rest of the day with us. It depends." McGonagall nodded and Draco threw down the dust shouting "St Mungo's."

* * *

><p>Draco hated hospitals. They smelt disgusting, it was full of ill people and it was all white. He had despised it so much as a child he would refuse to go when he broke his leg in a Quidditch accident instead he had to wait till a healer came to him. The healer was not happy.<p>

"Appointment for Hermione-"

"Yes I know who you are. Everyone does. Maternity ward, ground floor, room 203. Next!" Draco quickly dragged Hermione away. He didn't like the other people, didn't like them at all. In fact he hated that there were so many random people just walking about, he was sure that wasn't normal. Perhaps he should just take Hermione home keep her safe in bed. Yes that was it, the healer should come to her just like when he was a boy.

"I'm not going" she said softly not even looking at him. Draco scowled. She knew him far too well for the little time they had been together but of course they were mated weren't they.

The maternity ward was very separate from the other part of the hospital as they didn't want the new-borns catching anything and it was also far nicer than the other part. It was decorated with baby pinks and blues with the healers wearing dark blue rather than white. They were lead to a nice waiting room and though Draco made sure Hermione was in a corner shielded by his body she still seemed very exposed. She hadn't been to hospitals much and never into maternity wards and mixed within the fear was a curiosity she just couldn't get rid of. It was fascinating to learn how people healed with magic, she had done a few cuts and scrapes herself but learning the difference between muggle births and magic births would be interesting.

Just then the nurse entered holding a letter.

"Letter for Mr Malfoy?" Draco stood up to collect it and read it quickly.

"Mother will be late." He said. She could feel his annoyance but it was only light and nothing to worry about. She was just getting more nervous by the second. She was really not that patient a person.

"Granger" The nurse called out again. They had made the appointment under her name as she was the one who was pregnant and she was not called Malfoy just yet. That seriously pissed Draco off.

They were led through to a small white room with lots of posters on the wall all about child birth, baby growth. The lot.

"Your doctor will be with you shortly. If you," she gestured to Hermione, "would just take a seat on the bed and you sir in the chair in the corner. Thank you." She left. Draco had no idea why he was always being told to sit in the corner.

"When's Narcissa going to be here?"

"She said as soon as she could be so maybe 5-10 minutes. She really shouldn't be late. Normally she early or on time." Hermione nodded looking at a particular poster about the stages of pregnancy. Her one was far better.

The door slammed open and a tiny woman stood there, her eyes bright, her arms strong and a look of expectance on her face. Hermione instantly felt like a child again. This woman was ancient.

"Hermione Granger," she started consulting her clipboard, "aged 18 date of birth 19th September, no blood relatives but married in a sense to a Mr Draco Malfoy who is obviously sitting in a chair over there. I found it a little strange you didn't take his name right away, in our day it was expected, but deciding to wait for the wedding was a good idea. Obviously you got pregnant before the registry date otherwise you would have waited for a proper wedding but don't worry I won't tell anyone. The law todays a piece of crap and everyone wants the best for their children don't they. Now," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I've been told by that nurse at Hogwarts you're only just about 5 weeks pregnant but you've not quite got to the morning sickness stage. It might not come. Some people don't get it and you might just be lucky. I don't think so. Lucks never something you should rely on, it's like a greedy King. His coffers will get emptied but never filled. Don't trust it. Luck's for the Irish let them have it. Now in my long life I've never had a veela mate as a patient before but from what I've researched in the last 5 minutes it's not going to be too much different. You'll still wait 9 months, you'll still want to eat a lot and you'll still not be able to move as nicely as normal but what I expect is it will be better than the average pregnancy. You're back might not hurt as much, you might not get a sick as other mothers and childbirth might just not be that bad but what I know will be different is the development of the baby. It'll still grow healthy and all but I'm thinking more to do with a spiritual growth. Do I believe in spirits and souls? God no. What I'm talking about it its mental development. I think it will sense when his father is near. But that's only when you've got a big proper bump. Now on to the check-up."

Draco didn't particularly like her. She was too forceful and forward, not giving Hermione time to catch her breath or anything. She was given two potion to drink then the little gran pointer her wand screwed her eyes and started chanting.

"Definitely 5 weeks so it about the size of a sesame seed. It going to start squashing your bladder and producing more liquids so you'll be urinating more often." Just then Narcissa entered.

"I apologise for being late-"

"Narcissa Black! Born 1955, 13 hour labour 2 weeks early. Yes I remember you. Your son Draco Malfoy, born 5th June 1980, two days late sitting in the corner." Draco's mouth was gaping.

"How do you-?"

"You've heard of a Mr Ollivander? Well I'm his cousin. Just as he remembers wands I remember people, babies I'm helped give birth too. I'm the best of the best of all birthing healers, started when I was 8 and I have never stopped. There was a reason I was chosen as your healer. You're a Malfoy so you got all the fricken money and they needed someone with experience for the first veela mate to give birth in at least 150 years! And I am experience! Now, to business."

Draco swallowed and nodded. He had obviously been thinking of switching midwife- sorry birthing healer, because he didn't like her.

"Do you want to know the gender?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Merry Christmas! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for ages but I have been unbelievable busy and I wanted to spend some extra time doing this over. This is actually only half of the chapter because the other half is still with my beta but will be up in the next few days and I thought it would be nice that for Christmas I managed to post something up. I really hope you do enjoy even though it is so short!**

Chapter 15

"What is taking them so long?" Theo muttered angrily. They had been gone for hours! He had spent the whole day shuddering with excitement. They weren't the only ones excited about the baby, he loved children and he probably wouldn't get his own unless he accidently knocked someone up and if half of his 'lovers'were male then it cut his chances by half.

"They'll be back soon don't worry."

"I'm not worried! I want to know!" Theo started pacing again, something he had been doing for the last few hours. Harry laughed.

"Classic Theo…" he said returning to his book a small smile on his face. Harry really did look his best when he smiled like that. He just seems so relaxed and happy. It was sweet.

"What's classic Theo?" he asked gliding down next to him, leaning towards him with hunger in his eyes. He expected Harry to jump and wiggle away in his cute little way like he always did but instead this time he simply raised his head and smiled another smile.

"Putting gossip before the wellbeing of a friend. It's always information with you." Was Harry Potter flirting with him? Theo was shocked. And in front of Ginny!

"Well lover boy I do put information in front of everyone but perhaps I could make exceptions to certain…male…individuals." Harry went pink. He was just so cute!

"Theo," Ginny's lazy voice came.

"Yes, I know. He's your boyfriend." He said standing up again swiftly his flirting mood all but vanished. Well not all…

"Are you actually serious about this animagi thing?" He asked Harry.

"Yes. If my father could do it, so can I. It would be useful too as an auror to have a good get away. I mean look at Peter, it worked wonders for him." Theo had been filled in very quickly about all of Harry's adventures over the last few years finding them extremely amusing.

"You want to become a rat?"

"No! Not a rat! I thought maybe a stag but I'm not sure. Stag is my dad's thing."

"Well for a good get away you need something small and common but not too small to- You're back! Finally!" Theo rushed forward and helped Hermione through the painting. She looked tired but happy and Draco was…grinning!

"Tell me everything!" He demanded as soon as she was sitting down.

"Let her breathe Theo." Draco said getting his wife-to-be some water, "If you want to help get her some food. She's starving." Hermione was extremely grateful that Draco could sense her needs right now because she really was famished.

"It's all healthy," she said after a sip of wonderful cool goodness, "pictures are going to be sent by owl to arrive tomorrow. We've got one for each of you. Right now it's tiny but big enough to make an impact on my bladder. My stomach will grow a little faster than I expected however we've been given a spell to hide the bump during the first signs of appearance so I will fit into my wedding dress."

"That's good. You'll have the glow of pregnancy without the bump. Excellent."

"She knew the baby wasn't conceived after marriage but she thought the laws were ridiculous and isn't going to spill the beans."

"And the gender?" Hermione smiled and looked lovingly up at Draco who sat on the arm rest next to her stroking her back soothingly. He smiled down at her. He was the happiest he had been his entire life.

"It's a boy," he said. Theo gave a howl of joy and picked up Ginny spinning them round happily. Harry came over and gave Hermione a long hug smiling even more than before.

"Names!" Ginny shouted, "Well?"

"We don't know yet Ginny. And the name will only be confirmed the day he's born."

"You've got to have Theodore somewhere in the name. If it weren't for me you two would not be this cosy with each other right now. It is only because of my extremely talented self that you are HAVING A BABY!"

"We need to celebrate!"

"Yes Ginny! Perfect. To the kitchens!" And Theo grabbed Ginny's hand and ran with her outside whooping.  
>Hermione laughed. She hadn't seen Theo this happy for a long time. He had been down lately but she was pleased he was back to his normal erratic self.<p>

"I'm quickly going to add these to my notes," Hermione said picking up a bag at her feet. It was the first time Harry actually noticed it.

"Tell me when the food arrives."

"Of course but you should get some sleep soon. You're tired." Hermione smiled again.

"So are you," she replied and left without another word. As soon as Hermione quietly shut her door Harry realised he was standing in the middle of the room for no reason, doing nothing with Draco watching him, an eyebrow raised. Harry quickly returned to his book not wanting to have to do something unpleasant, like talk to Malfoy. Sure he didn't hate the guy but their relationship was still rocky.

"So…" Draco began. Well it seemed he was looking for an uncomfortable conversation, "Heard from Ronald recently?" It was one of the only times Draco had actually said Ron's name and it sounded mocking.

"No actually, we haven't spoken recently. He's not going to hurt Hermione you know. He loved her, actually he still does." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on Draco! Let it go. He's not done anything recently. In fact I'm quite certain that he might take things back up with Lavender again." Harry made the last bit up but right now he would say anything to get out of this situation. "Can't you let go of a school boy dislike?"

Draco was quiet for a long time afterwards just looking down at his hand. Harry returned to his book. Shouting at Malfoy just felt weird. Him not shouting back was even weirder.

"It's not just a school boy dislike," He said quietly, looking him straight in the eye, "I love Hermione and I used to have a 'school boy hatred' of her and I don't find you that bad but Weasley… I just hate him. It's not because of his family, Ginny and I get along fine, it's because of him. I don't like his character, never have. Call me a bastard all you like, I just can't stand him."

"You're not a bastard," Harry gently replied. For some reason Ron was really affecting Draco, "you're just protective."

"Free food for everyone!" Theo and Ginny returned with arms full of sweets, chocolate and some fruit if anyone wanted to be healthy. Draco quickly got up and knocked lightly on Hermione's door.

"Food's here love. We can keep some for you till tomorrow if you want to sleep."  
>Hermione popped out again. "Are there any strawberries?"<p>

"We specifically got chocolate cake with heaps of strawberries just for you."They enjoyed a lovely little midnight feast, Draco even gave a toast over a large mug of butterbeer wishing for the wellbeing of them all and their future child and "the others to come." It was turning light outside when they finally decided it was time to go to bed.

"Coming?" Draco asked Hermione.

"You go ahead. I'll just finish this," she said gesturing to her half-eaten cake. Draco kissed her on the lips then went into their bedroom his massive grin back.

"What's with the creepy grin?" Ginny asked. She had had far too much to drink and was leaning on Harry who was leading her outside.

"The doctor told him we could have sex whenever we wanted. In fact she recommended it." Theo raised an eyebrow, a smile gracing his lips.

"You'll get no sleep today then."

"I hope not." Hermione said eagerly going to her room.

* * *

><p>Pansy hated the cold, absolutely despised it; even though she spent half her life in a castle and the other half in a cold mansion she still couldn't deal with it properly. She always felt stupid wearing things that were baggy or clumpy or too thick but here she was practically wearing a skiing costume in one of the coldest places in Britain. It was worth it, she kept saying to herself.<p>

She was in a lift which was dragging itself slowly down to the bottom levels getting colder and colder. When the door finally opened she stepped out and hurried to the end of the corridor wanting to quickly get out of the place. She sat down on a small stool in front of the person she was visiting.

"I need your help," She said in a high voice.

"Has it got anything to do with my blood traitor son?" Lucius hissed at her. He was curled at the back of his cell, looking thin and extremely pale. She couldn't see his face and she was extremely glad that she couldn't.

"I want him back," Pansy said politely. She had always respected Draco's dad.

"Then kill the fucking mudblood!"

"He's in love with her! If I do that then he'll hate me even more!"

"Then do it in a way which makes it look like she's the traitor."

"Yes, but how?" Pansy screeched. She knew all that shit but now she needed a plan that actually worked! Lucius raised his head and turned to her. There was madness in his black eyes that hadn't been there before, it should have sent her running and screaming but instead it almost calmed her. He would know what to do. There was promise in his eyes.

* * *

><p>For the first time in what seemed like weeks Ron finally got mail. And no it was not from his mother. It was an expensive parchment which only the richest of people could afford so that was how he could tell it wasn't any of his family members. Well perhaps George…<p>

He opened it, a little too tired to actually properly care what it said, but the emerald ink woke him up. It was from Pansy. Of course it began with an insult to his name but he expected that from her. As Ron read the lengthy letter he frowned more and more. It was Pansy's latest plan and he didn't quite like it. In fact it made no sense at all. It was a list of times and instructions. Now he had to go to the owlery to fetch a bottle from a particularly vicious owl named Sniper.

Ron stood up, still reading the letter and exited the lunch hall. He could tell she wasn't telling him everything in the letter, in fact she told him almost nothing, and that bothered him.

Why should he continue helping her? He felt a little wave of guilt. She had fallen down the divination stairs, really injuring herself. She probably hit her head, isn't really in her right mind. He would get the bottle then talk to her. That was probably best.

It was simply unfortunate that Ron was just so clumsy and he wasn't looking where he was going as before he knew it a first year crashed right into him. It was again just bad luck that this one was particularly small, only just reaching up to his stomach, and crashed right into his gut completely winding him. Ron didn't fall over and neither did the girl, but both dropped all they were carrying to the floor, making all of Ron's things scatter.

"Sorry!" The girl squeaked before grabbing her spilt things and dashing off. Ron grumbled as he collected all his paper and his smashed ink bottle, which had spilt all over his transfiguration text book. But you see Ron isn't the brightest cookie of the bunch, in fact he's normally one of the worst and it is not too difficult to prove either.

You see he completely forgot about what he had just received when the girl crashed into him. He left the letter just lying on the floor in the shadows but someone else came along, an observant someone else came along. A someone who has beautifully manicured nails, likes to wear velvet waist coats and has a rather strange taste in neck ties. He just also happens to be bisexual.

* * *

><p>For some reason Harry and Draco found themselves alone, waiting for Hermione, in an awkward silence with nothing to do. Again. Harry nervously looked at his shoes making a mental note that he really did need to polish them. They were at least 3 years old and had never seen hide nor hair of shoe polish. He looked at Draco's shoes, they were like a mirror they glistened so much and Harry could spot the tiny insignia of a horse shoe and a wand crosses over it, the famous mark of a top Wizarding designer, "mare and knox"; which Harry only knew due to several evenings sitting with Ginny as she discussed the latest fashions with Theo.<p>

Draco noticed Harry was looking at his shoes and frowned. Was there something wrong with them?

"Why are you staring at my shoes?" Harry jumped then turned red. Damn, he had noticed. Well he hadn't been very sly about it, had he.

"Nothing…they're just shiny." Draco raised an eyebrow. Potter really was a bit of a weirdo. Still waiting in an awkward silence Harry muttered, "Mine are not…"

"You're a fucking weirdo, Potter," Draco told him.

"Why do you even bother Malfoy? They'll just get dirty anyway."

"Then I would look scruffy," Draco said in such a way which made it sound absolutely horrendous and out of the question. 'Posh brat' Harry thought to himself smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing…" One. Two. Three-

"Look, I don't know about you but I was raised to keep my appearance neat and tidy; not only for looks but also because it is practical and hygienic. I refuse to be some sort of slob like you and Weasley simply because you cannot keep yourselves clean." Draco was turning pink now, obviously getting very defensive.

"It's such a bother though. No one actually cares about how shiny your shoes are or stuff like that," Harry defended.

"Yes, people bother! Employers, for example. If one's shoes are not shiny it shows one does not pay attention to detail and is unhygienic and messy! A small detail like that could lose you the job!"

"Shiny shoes can lose you a job?"

"Yes! And don't look at me like that Potter, I know it's true. My grandfather never hired a man with his top button undone, sleeves without appropriate cufflinks or shiny shoes. He would fire them instantly if they refused to meet his expectations."

"And this was how many years ago? I thought your grandparents died before you were born!"

"They did but their little tales were never lost in the Malfoy Family."

"They were in mine."

"Look here Potter-" The door behind them opened and Hermione came through. She could tell something was up not only because Draco's annoyed feeling coursed through her but his cheeks were pink , Harry was glaring at the floor and Draco had his arms crossed, again.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," the boys chorused together look at either side of the room.

"Don't tell me 'nothing'. I can feel your annoyance and see it on Harry's face."

"We just-" The door smashed open and Theo entered looking very scruffy.

"Guys," he said panting, "I've got some news." Draco felt his stomach drop.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very open to suggestions for children's names, of both genders, because i have yet to make the final decision about what they are. Have a merry Christmas! and Please review! This will be one of the last chances for any suggestions!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Ron fingered the vial in his hands. The liquid was bright golden and warm in his hands. It wasn't a big thing, a tablespoon at most, but still for some reason it felt very precious and that was weird because Ron was not a sentimental person. The potion reminded him of something he had seen before but he couldn't quite think what.

He looked up and stared out of the owlry window. He had never felt this lonely in his life really. He liked Dean and Seamus but they were best pals, he was kind of the spare, it had always been Harry and him but now Harry had gone off to look after Hermione and was engrossed with Ginny. He still couldn't quite get used to Harry and his sister but at least she had stopped dating dickheads.

Behind him the door opened and he glanced backwards. Well speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Hey Harry," he said looking outside again.

"Hey." Oh great, now it was awkward again.

"How's Hermione?" the words came spilling out of him before he could stop them. He did still really care for her and it hurt him that he had hurt her.

"She doing fine actually. A little scared from the Pansy incident but aside from that she's good. What about you?" Another bad thing about Harry dating his sister was that now he got all touchy feely with Ron sometimes.

"Fine." Again with the awkward silence.

"What I don't get," Ron suddenly burst out, "is what she sees in him. He was a complete arsehole to her and she just lets him come in and take control of her life. That just doesn't sound like Hermione." There was no question about who the 'him' was.

"He grew up Ron," Harry said staring at his scruffy shoes. A smile came to his lips as he remembered, "But Merlin is he a posh brat." Finally something they could talk about and agree on. Harry explained the ridiculous story about Malfoy and his dress code and his shiny shoes and his rules and Ron bellowed in laughter.

"I know it doesn't look like it but Hermione does control him a lot. When he does something she doesn't like she sort of gives him this look and he just completely stops. He may be mated to her but that doesn't mean he knows everything we do." That made Ron feel proud, that Malfoy was below him.

The bell began to toll showing it was now time for dinner.

"You coming down today?" Ron asked.

"No I'm eating with the others," Harry took in Ron's fallen face, "I'm sorry it just right now we need to be together till we know Pansy's backed off." When Ron didn't reply Harry just turned around and left.

Now Pansy was the reason that Harry left. Ron gripped his hair angrily. His life had gone to shit because of her. No. Not because of her. Malfoy…

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Harry entered the room and was instantly slammed against the wall Draco growling at his neck his fangs out looking very dangerous.

"What the hell!"

"What is the gender of Hermione's baby?" Theo shouted behind Draco hidden from view.

"A boy!" Draco let go of his shirt and went back to his mate encircling her in his arms protectively.

"What happened?" Harry asked rubbing his now sore neck. Theo handed out a letter to him.

_Dear arsehole,_

_Here's the new plan you dipwit. _

_8.00 am go to the owlrey and receive vial from black owl sniper._

_10.00 am give to me at usual spot. Then piss off._

_12 noon find Nott and distract him._

The list of slightly weird instructions went down the page. Some included getting homework from a certain teacher and other chore type things. In fact it was quite difficult to distinguish the housework from the plan.

"I've just been to the owlry. I didn't see any black birds though. It's only," Harry checked his watch, "9 o'clock. We've missed it then."

"We've got an hour to either find Pansy, her helper or the place where they meet. Hermione should go to class. She'll be safest under the teacher's eyes not to mention she's getting taught by McGonagall today." Theo said standing up and walking to the large mirror on the wall fixing his hair. "If we fail to do that then I'll position myself somewhere good, easy to find, but fairly exclusive to see if we can discover her helper."

"We need evidence though," Hermione said, "all accusations need to be backed up by a piece of evidence."

Harry sighed. Pansy was really pissing him off now.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Ron was panicking. He'd lost the sheet. Shit. Fuck. The bitch was going to skin him. He'd already forgotten what time to meet her. Probably at break, 10.30. It would look the least suspicious during break cause everyone was everywhere. He still had the vial, thank god, but now he had to find a way of explaining why he didn't do his homework for McGonagall's class and not get detention.

"Mr Weasley?" she asked him sternly her hand out and waiting for his essay.

"Sorry Professor but I ran out of ink yesterday and couldn't finish it." He blurted out stupidly. He ran out of ink? What kind of excuse was that? By the look on McGonagall's face she didn't believe him.

"You ran out of ink?"

"Yes…everyone else was in bed so I couldn't borrow theirs without doing something…immoral." Ron saw Seamus's and Dean's shoulders moving in silent laughter. Everyone else in the class was staring at him waiting to see if he'd make it. Even Hermione was looking at him her face scrunched up like it did when she was worried. Their eyes met and for once clear second it was as if everything between them had never happened. He loved her, she loved him. She was stressing about the exams which were months away and he was stressing about a late homework. Then snap out of nowhere Draco's hand entered his vision. It was on the small of her back holding her to him. He sneered at Ron his eyes glaring like they always did.

"I expect it first thing tomorrow Mr Weasley." Ron snapped out of his trance and looked up at her in amazement.

"Yes Professor" he said his voice sounding a little bit too in awe.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

McGonagall returned to the front of the class and waved her wand at the three big black boards behind her desk.

"The assignment is on the board. Read pages 108-132 in your text book then answer questions 1-18. It should take you an hour after which if you have not finished the questions you will be doing them for homework. After the hour is up we will begin practicing transforming you pet into a chest of similar size. You need not talk aside from the occasional question to your partner. Begin."

She sat at her desk and got her own marking out of the draw peering through her spectacles to ensure the children were doing as they were told. Her eyes first found Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. Never in her life had she allowed such touching or displays of affection to take place in her class but you could see there was a bond between them. Hermione's pregnancy must put a lot of stress on the both of them and she had never been so impressed by what they had been able to achieve under such conditions. She had never received a late homework from Miss Granger and they were always of an extremely high standard but Mr Malfoy was different.

It was obvious to see that he was an intelligent boy, when he wanted to be which, sadly, had not been often however she had no idea he was capable of so much. He now never handed in anything late, always came prepared to every class and was very attentive and quiet unless his mate was disturbed in some way. His work had changed from an excellent to a very impressive to ano Outstanding. His works were short and sweet. It was straight fact and argument nothing extra, nothing less. The change of his work standard was shocking. Only now had it become clear how intelligent he actually was.

Her eyes drifted onwards. Miss Brown seems to have found a new man to obsess over; a Mr Seamus Finnegan who was currently trying to hide a laugh from a joke being told by a Mr Thomas. A flick of her wand sorted that out by tightening both of their ties to the correct tightness. They now remained silent.

Mr Potter was bending close to his book his glasses falling down his nose which he hastily pushed up again. Potter had been rather quiet this term. No doubt that was a relief for him as now the war with You-Know-Who had been taken care of. His romance with Miss Weasley had grown and she was very happy for him. A boy who had lost so much deserved happiness.

But Mr Weasley had also now felt great loss. He must be uncomfortable with his closest friend and little sister and their relationship. He had also lost a brother and now lost the woman he loves to his biggest rival. No. Mr Weasley was not having the best of times. She did not, for one second, believe that he had run out of ink rather that he was still trying to deal with his loss. It had been the look of love in his eyes when he had stared at Miss Granger and the change of hate when he remembered Mr Malfoy that made her give some mercy.

She could not help but pity the boy. She also had no doubt that his essay would be the exact same grade as all the others he had handed in. Barely scraping an Acceptable. Next time she would give detention but for his own good.

She returned to her marking. It was not long before her class was disrupted. A flawless pale hand raised itself into the air. She gazed at Mr Malfoy and saw instantly the problem. A nose bleed.

"Off you go then Mr Malfoy. I shall give Hermione your homework if you have not returned by then end of class." He slipped off quietly.

"Back to work now," she told her class who were growing in excitement over just a nose bleed, "we will begin practise in 5 minutes."

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Draco slipped out of class holding his nose, his hand now drenched with blood. He quickly slipped the reverse sweet into his mouth and it stopped. He had to admit those skiving snack boxes the Weasley twins had made were genius.

He quickly made his way to the hall of stairs and hid behind a tapestry.

"Well hello there," came Theo's flirty voice.

"Have you got the map?" Draco hissed as he pulled out his wand and did a nonverbal 'lumos' spell, illuminating the small tight space. Theo reached into his pocket and withdrew the marauders map and in doing so pushed his crotch as close as he could to Draco's. Draco sighed.

The basic idea was to find Pansy, or any strange straggler, on the map and catch them handing over the vial. Catch them, then turn them in.

"You do one side, I'll do the other" Draco said as he started earnestly looking. It took but 5 minutes.

"Third floor, by the statue of Henry the Hermit," Theo hissed, "she's moving though. I'll take the left passage and you the right." With that they sprinted off going different directions hoping that no matter which way they went they would catch her.

Both of them ran hard. Theo ran up and down through a maze of corridors, took the hidden stair case behind the portrait of the mad dog then ran some more. Draco ran down and down and down the stairs almost crashing into the astronomy teacher.

"What the devil-?"

"Sorry Professor," Draco said his hand flying to his nose, "I've got a nose bleed" and ran off.

"But the nurse's office is the opposite way…" the teacher said but Draco was already gone.

Draco went left, then left again, down the stairs sprinted down the corridor then to the right was Henry the Hermit looking as sad and miserable as always leaning on a staff twice his height. But Pansy wasn't there.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Theo span round the corner and stopped. He heard heels clicking round the corner. They were getting louder and louder. Theo threw himself against the wall, sorted his hair and plastered a lazy smile on his face just as Pansy came round scowling.

"Dear Arsehole," Theo recited, "10.00 am meet me at usual spot to give vial. Then piss off. At noon distract Theo," yes it wasn't exactly what the letter said but oh well. Pansy took it quite well. There wasn't any screaming or shouting just a sneer.

"So what? It's not like I give a shit."

"Then why are you still chasing after Draco?" Pansy just gave a little mocking sigh.

"How does it feel Theo to be nothing but a good time, a good shag. Draco rejected you even though you've been trying to get with him for years and now your new project, the famous fucktard Potter is also rejecting you. I think your losing you're charms don't you?" Theo smirked back looking every inch like the popular, arrogant bastard man whore he pretended to be. Well he was a bit of a man whore…

"How does it feel Pansy to only be loved because of your money? To have your mother work as a prostitute? You know I think it could become a family business but I don't know how you will fare. No bloke in his right mind would pay to have sex with you. You're far too cheap."

"Stay out of my business Nott!"

"Sorry. I'm far too nosy for that."

"One day," Pansy spat through her teeth as she retreated, "one day I'm going to make you hurt Theo. And the mudblood. But you…You will hurt so much and I'm going to laugh." Theo let her walk away. Theo didn't have any evidence she was doing anything bad and until he had evidence they would just need to protect Hermione best they could.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I know it's been such a long and difficult wait and I'm sorry. All I can say is that I have my reasons for takin so long. Next chapter is the last chapter and it's really close to being done. I just have to get it to my betas for checking and because there are two of them the process will take longer but in the end it's worth it. Please enjoy the chapter and review because before you know it, it will be over. **

Ron left class very quickly.Draco had come back for the last 10 minutes and he couldn't stand it as he cuddled and kissed Hermione. He obviously told her something bad because she was chewing her lip like she did when she was worried. If the arsehole was placing all his problems on Hermione he would need to do something about that.

He travelled through the castle looking over the sea of heads for Pansy. He located her on the other side of a rather narrow corridor crammed with students on the second floor. A hideous look of rage was on her face and her cheeks were bright red as if she had just been screaming. A lot. Ron felt dread wash through him. She must have known he lost the letter and, by the looks of it, in a way that made the situation worse. For him. She saw him too, glared, span around sharply and began making her way back the way she came. Ron followed her into an empty classroom.

"You idiot!" she screamed at him, "you let Nott look at the plans! They know now! Because of you!"

"A little girl came and ran into me-"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She shouted almost hysterical. "I want to hurt him so much! I want to sink a knife into his belly then choke him with his own intestines!" Ron was taken aback. Yes, he hated the fucker but that didn't mean he wanted to gruesomely kill him. She had really lost it now.

"Calm down already! You don't think this is going a little too far?" she laughed a hysterical laugh, a twisted smile growing on her face.

"Give me the flask," For a moment Ron thought, no. No he couldn't; she obviously wasn't in the right mental state right now and the flask would probably hurt someone or just make the situation worse. She saw the look of doubt on his face and changed tactics.

"Please," she said in a calmer, sweeter voice, "I need it; it's going to sort everything out for us. I'll get Draco, you'll get Granger. That's why we're doing this. Theo is just pissing me off." But that wasn't true. At some point she had forgotten about Draco and the need to marry him. No, now it felt more like a hunt. She was going to hunt them down and make them suffer. She didn't care what Weasley thought. He was just some brainless idiot she was manipulating to help her.

He gave it to her reluctantly. "What is it?" he asked suddenly very tired.

She walked to the door.

"Liquid luck," she said before making a rather swift exit.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione couldn't stand the thing with Pansy any more. When they had all returned to her rooms at break to discuss what happened she felt sick. Completely sick. She wanted to hurt Theo. Pansy had even told him so.

But Theo didn't care, nor did Draco particularly. They weren't worried about anything aside from her. For Christ's sake they were the ones in danger now.

She had made a decision in her head. She was going to confront Pansy. She was smarter, more talented and much better at curses than Pansy. She was going to go in and tell her to go away, which Hermione knew she wouldn't. If Pansy attacked her she was going to patronus McGonagall and there would be the evidence needed for an enquiry to start and her to go to a crack house.

Draco would never let her go of course so all she had to do was place one well-placed comment.

"Draco I'm getting quite hungry and I have this weird craving for rhubarb cake. And because I'm not allowed to leave my rooms," she did not stop the annoyance leaking in her voice, "could you get me some?" He looked around and spotted Theo in the corner. She would be safe with him here and if his mate was hungry he was going to do something about it.

"Is there anything else you want me to get?" he said hugging her, trying to apologise for keeping her so locked up. He knew she hated it, knew she wanted the freedom she deserved but with Pansy about, and completely psycho, he wasn't taking any chances.

Hermione looked up into Draco's beautiful silver eyes. She opened her mouth, her plan and intention about to fly out of her mouth. It was so difficult to keep secrets from Draco. Whenever she did it was like a string pulled her stomach painfully until she came out with it.

"Maybe a strawberry milkshake," she said weakly instead. Draco took one nuzzle of her neck before striding quickly out the door. Hermione sat down and took one last deep breath. She would need to get rid of Theo quickly.

"Theo can you do me a favour? I've left my books in the transfiguration classroom. Could you go get them for me?" Theo looked up, smiled and he was gone without a care in the world.

Hermione blinked; that was far too easy.

She grabbed her wand then quickly left the room taking Harry's map with her. She would need to get this sorted quickly.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Harry was talking to McGonagall about the possibility of becoming an animagus. The more and more he read about it the better it sounded. It would be excellent for his Auror training and possible future job.

"It is extremely difficult Mr Potter." McGonagall finished as she tidied her books away. "But I believe if you work extremely hard for it you can achieve it. But as you said the advantages are great especially for Aurors however the consequences of getting it wrong are also very dangerous. I have a friend in the ministry who can help you with it. I can contact him for you and I of course will help in any way that I can. It would not be unexpected if you needed to study the art for another few years before you can achieve it."

"Thanks Professor," he said as he left.

"Harry!" Theo came skipping down the hall.

"How did the thing with the thing go?" He asked. Theo would know what he was talking about.

"Pansy's crazy. She wants to kill Hermione. And me. But I don't really care about me because if Hermione dies then Draco will kill me. I just need to pick up Hermione's stuff."

"WHAT?" a very familiar voice shouted. Harry turned. Ron was standing there completely white in the face.

"Parkinson said she wants to kill Hermione. We're trying not to let that happen." Theo said his eyes gleaming in a scheming way. No, Harry thought, not Ron. Please not Ron.

"No," Ron said slowly, "she just wants to break them up and keep Draco to herself."

"And then you get Hermione," Harry finished sounding disappointed. "God Ron. Teaming up with Pansy is not going to get her back. More like the opposite." Harry was surprised about how calm he felt. He should be angry with Ron but it was predictable that it was him. Draco had mentioned it a while ago and really, even though Harry had denied it, it was true.

Ron looked guilty, "I love her Harry. I'd do anything for her."

"Killing the man she loves isn't going to fix anything."

"Never mind," Theo said impatiently, "you're the person who's been helping right?" Ron looked guilty.

"Yeah"

"So if you confessed to McGonagall it would be considered evidence," Theo finished.

"But he might get expelled," Harry said. He didn't want that to happen to Ron. The Weasleys had already gone through far too much.

"But I can help you catch Pansy," Ron put in, "she's fucking crazy now."

"She always was it's just easier to see now," Theo said, "She told me she's going to kill Hermione. I doubt she'll manage it though. She's far too stupid."

"But now she's got her hands on some liquid luck." Harry felt a wave of cold go through her. What would happen if for one day, Pansy got her way. How much damage could she do in one day? Too much.

"We need to get that vial," he said very seriously.

"She went in the direction of the dungeons last I saw," Ron put in. He liked being back with the good guys again.

"Then that is where we shall go," Theo said, "clasp your bras and pull your socks up boys because we will be running."

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Pansy had planned to drink the potion as soon as she got it from Weasley but since it was so late she wasn't sure if she would. It was almost 12 now – she was caught by Mr Fairhurst as she tried to skip DADA and didn't have a chance to drink it - and couldn't decide whether to have it now and have half a day of luck and half of sleep or a whole day and wait till tomorrow morning which, incidentally, was also a Saturday. She would have the whole day with no classes and the chance to roam about freely. Draco wasn't going anywhere. He would still be there in a days time.

She pulled the little vial out of her pocket. It really was beautiful. It shone slightly and was very warm and surprisingly heavy in her hand. She loved it.

She would wait.

She set off down the corridor to the Slytherin dorm so she could fix her hair before next class when fate struck. There was Draco walking along all by himself. He hadn't noticed her and was deep in thought, his eyes gazing at the walls like they usually did when he thought.

"My darling," she whispered out. He was so beautiful there and soon he would be all hers. Draco stopped walking and peaked behind him. He was so magnificent he had even heard her whisper.

"We were so good together," she said stepping out so he could see her better, "I miss you Draco. I want you back." He glared.

"I am not yours to obtain," he said growling at her. He span around quickly and strode down the corridor.

You know what, she said to herself, I want him now. She reached into her pocket and got the vial out again. It took her a second to get the wax off, it kept sticking to her nails but finally it crumbled and she began to turn the cork off slowly. She didn't want to drop any of it.

She took a sniff at the open top. It smelled wonderful, like sunshine and happiness.

"STOP!" She froze and looked up just as a hand came forwards and knocked the vial out of her hand. She watched it flying through the air in a calm ecstasy and it headed towards the floor where it shattered the golden droops falling in an unbraiding rain to become a mere stain of the stone floor.

Horror washed through her and before she knew it she was screaming. She dropped onto the floor crawling at the liquid. Gone! All of it! She looked up. Theodore Nott. He looked so relieved and let out a sigh. He knew what it was. Then Potter came round the corner followed by-

"TRAITOR!" She screamed hurling herself at him only to be caught from behind by Draco who flung her onto the floor. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" Tears were streaming down her face now. Hysterical sobs jerking her entire body.

"Well," Theo said as he took Draco and Potter's arms leading them away, "That was…lucky." She raised her hands to her hair and screamed.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Theo dragged Draco and Harry away as quickly as he could. Pansy was about to blow any second and that would be far too dangerous for his two lovelies. He heard her high pitched desperate scream of madness and only pulled them faster.

It was only when they couldn't hear Pansy anymore that they stopped.

"Okay," Theo said catching his breath, "that was really awful but now Hermione is safe so…"

"Yeah," Harry said sinking down the wall to sit, catching his own breath.

"What is he doing here?" Draco glared murderously at Ron his eyes flashing and the tips of his crystal teeth visible again.

"Dear Ronald was Pansy's accomplice BUT," Theo had to stop and grab Draco by the shoulder before Draco took Ron's head off, "HE TURNED AGAINST HER AND JOINED US. WITHOUT HIM WE COULD NOT HAVE SUCCEEDED!" Draco wasn't happy, not at all. The man in front of him, Draco only knew, was a selfish, lying, idiotic bastard who had hurt his mate by taking her virginity in a cruel fashion, insulted her and verbally abused her.

"Look!" Harry said standing up a pissed off look on his face, "You both love Hermione, you both want to protect her. Understand that! Draco, I don't believe Ron will ever stop truly loving her and Ron, Draco will never let Hermione go! I understand that it's difficult to see her with him but please try to understand that they are actually veela mates. It's true and I don't know why you can't accept that. I'm sorry Ron. But you know I would never just sit back and do nothing if Draco was mistreating her in anyway." Ron looked positively miserable.

"And Draco," Harry continued turning on him his clear green eyes shining, "imagine what it would feel like if Hermione was taken from you and you were told she was stuck in a relationship with your biggest rival which she actually liked. Even after years and years of hating that person." Draco finally calmed down. If Hermione was being taken from him, he wouldn't let go. But she wasn't. She was safe in their rooms cuddling by the warm fire. All by herself.

His eyes widened and he turned to Theo, "Why aren't you with Hermione?" he asked.

How very terribly ironic it was that, at that moment, Draco felt something coming from Hermione.

Complete and utter fear and panic.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione scanned the map as she went through the corridors of Hogwarts. It took a surprisingly long amount of time for Hermione to locate her; so long in fact that Hermione sat at one of the benches outside the classroom as she continued her search. When she finally found her – in the lower level of Hogwarts near the dungeons - she was not happy to find that she was on the opposite side of the castle. There would be a big chance that someone discovered she was missing or she bumped into them on her way over.

When she set off she tried to be as quiet as she could, peaking round corners as she went. She was forced to take a longer route in order to miss the large bustling stair case and the main area outside the great hall but Pansy sat firmly in place making it easy for her.

When she finally managed to make her way to the correct corridor she heard a terrible scream. It was Pansy. She was positively howling. Hermione couldn't help at being frightened. She went round the corner and there Pansy was kneeling on the floor in front of a small wet patch spreading across the stones. Her hands were shaking as he reached for a small shining object on the floor, picking it up her chest sobbing. She gazed at the glass, and gave it a little kiss getting some of the liquid on her lip. Then she crushed the shards in her fists letting off a devastating scream again. Blood dribbled from her fists as her screams became more maddened.

She had to leave. There was no way that Hermione would confront her in that condition. She looked completely mad and violent. She had just crushed glass into her hands making her bleed! She would go and get McGonagall to try and help her. She was obviously in a very delicate state of mind.

The moment she took a step back was the moment Pansy stopped screaming. The sound of a footstep rang out loud and clear. Pansy turned round and when she realised who it was she shouted, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She wobbled to her feet, tears still streaming down her face. Pansy stuffed her bloody hand into her pocket and drew out her wand. Hermione didn't wait, she jinxed but Pansy dodged it and before she knew it they were duelling. Hermione had underestimated Pansy. She was far more talented than she expected and defence against the dark arts had never been her best subject.

Hermione couldn't concentrate properly either, she was too frightened. Pansy was howling and screaming and making the most awful noises. She reminded Hermione of Bellatrix and the memories of lying on the floor under the unforgivable curse froze her movements making her stiff and unreliable.

In a last and desperate attempt Pansy threw the glass in her hand at Hermione and she fell backwards giving Pansy the best opportunity to scream "EXPELLIARMUS." She caught Hermione's wand a manic smile on her face.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Hermione had never felt so scared in her life. She got to her feet her eyes not leaving Pansy's. She was surprised at how weak her legs were. Where did her Gryffindor courage go to?

"One reason Granger, just one. Because right now I can't think of one! I don't care about Azkaban, I've been there before. I visited Draco's father there. He taught me some new spells which I am simply dying to try out."

Hermione took a step back, her whole body shaking. She was going to die if she didn't think of something. The words were out of her moth before she had realised.

"I'm pregnant," she all but whispered. He lips were so dry and her eyes wide. She was pregnant. She was risking her child because she believed she could beat Pansy. What had she been thinking? This wasn't an exam, this was real life. Had she learnt nothing from defeating Voldemort?

"W-what?" Pansy asked her face a mask of horror.

"I'm pregnant. With Draco's baby." Pansy let out an incoherent shriek and Hermione saw a flash of green light.

Next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall Draco's body covering hers. Draco had sprinted as fast as his body had allowed pushing her out of the spells range. It grazed his back and he felt a sense of cold death pass him. But you see the spell missed Hermione. It missed Draco. But it hit someone else.

The green light engulfed the body throwing it backwards and up into the air. Hermione saw as if in slow motion the body falling backwards, the victim's robes billowing in the wind. The wand dropping from the hand, a final draw of a shocked breath, the glazed expression on Theo's face as he crashed on to the floor.

* * *

>Please review!<p><p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N There is a very large note at the bottom from me explaining a few vital parts to the story which I ask you to read even if it is so long! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Epilogue<strong>

Looking in the mirror what do you see? Life had completely changed from fine to awful to fine again in the space of 3 years. The war only lasted one of those years but wars can do strange things to people.

Then came school, and everything changed once again. Now that school is over what do you see?

* * *

><p>Hermione saw a woman, a person finally grown up. She had been through so much, a war, a break up, a marriage, halfway through a pregnancy. And now this. Behind her was an empty house. Well half empty. They were going through it, cleaning it, putting stuff in boxes and deciding where everything. That's what Hermione felt like on the inside. Half of her felt empty now that Theo was gone. It was his house they were cleaning out. He was buried now and with no proper family, going through his things was left to her, Draco, Ginny and Harry.<p>

The funeral had been the week before and it had been magnificent. Hundreds of people came all of them grieving terribly. He had been so loved and so unique that his coffin had been paraded down the streets of Diagon alley and for once the bustling street was quiet and still, even though there had been lines and lines of people right down the road. Never had Hermione seen so many flowers in her life, all of them bright vibrant colours just like he would always have wanted. Draco had been given the honour, along with Blaise, Harry and two other boys Hermione didn't know to carry Theo down the cobble street. Silent tears had run shamelessly down his face.

The ceremony had been beautiful, and Draco had spoken telling so many stories of Theo's life. All the silly wonderful adventures he had done as a child, his exciting and amazing personality.

"_No one I have ever met has made such an impact as Theodore Nott. Only once every thousand years does a wizard come along like him. Theo didn't care about what divides us, whether it was race, house, blood or believe. Or even sexual preference."_

"Hermione?" She could see Draco in the reflection of the mirror carrying another box outside. He was still very concerned about Hermione. She was convinced it was her fault Theo had died resulting in days and days of grieving, not eating or sleeping. But that had been the same for Ginny too. She too was in the room, sorting through some papers her eyes still red.

"I'm okay," she said to Draco, leaving the mirror and returning to the boxes she needed to sort through. Because of her "state" she wasn't allowed to do any carrying so she got the job of sorting through what to keep and what not to keep. She had immediately changed the black words on the side of the box to "keep at home" and "keep in storage" because she couldn't bring herself to throw anything away just yet.

Because everything in this little house is all they had left of Theo. Theo was dead. Gone, for good. Hermione's worst moment of her entire life was when she saw his face, his eyes staring at nothing and his limp, cold body. Draco had gone to him falling to the floor and instantly started searching for a pulse.

"_Theo!" Draco slapped his face, "Wake up. Wake up, now." Draco slid one of his arms under Theo's neck which lobbed backwards. _

"_For fuck sake! Theo! This is not the time to play your fucking games."_

_Behind her Harry was duelling with Pansy. He had not realised what had happened. He did not realised another person he loved had died._

She bent down and pulled another one of the unopened boxes too her and began opening her. She heard a gasp of wonder from behind her. Turning she saw Ginny had found some old child's colouring books.

"He did this when he was five? I couldn't do this now!" Ginny said showing her a picture of a friendly pixie in a woodland forest coloured with fantastic shading, and design.

"That's amazing," Hermione said flicking through the book. There dozens more as well, all gorgeously coloured in and finished with a little signature messy 'Theo' at the bottom of each page.

"Why don't you frame some of them and put them in the nursery?" Ginny said as she collected them all together and put them carefully in a pile next to a "keep" book.

"I think I will," Hermione said smiling sadly as she returned to her box and finally opened it.

What she saw made her freeze.

It was a collection of extremely large organisers all labelled with little coloured tags and post-its. On the front of each organiser were the words:

_Hermione wedding_

Hermione sat down quickly, her eyes wide. Shakily she opened the organiser and landed on a sketch of a dress. A wedding dress. A perfect wedding dress. It was so simple and elegant but also so fancy. A strapless ivory bodice with a long delicate and elegant train pooling out behind her and the whole dress had a gorgeous silver design spiralling over it right down the train. The beading was so light and so delicate, it was perfect. One plain piece of silk lined the top of the of the dress when curved down under her breasts completing the look in a very simple elegant way.

She turned to another page and then another. The venue, the guest list, invitations, bridesmaid dresses, Draco's suit, Theo's suit, a list of possible dinner foods, even a best man speech. Hermione felt a sob rise up in her throat. There were dates, reservations, every possible piece of information to have a wedding. Theo had planned out her entire wedding.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she felt the comforting hands of her mate on her shoulders.

He had done all this and Hermione had said no. She had told Theo that it was _her_ wedding; she was going to plan it. She had told him _no_.

"W-we are having this wedding. T-this is it. It's so perfect and-" she couldn't continue anymore. Emotion was just flowing over her but Draco understood. Ginny too came over and had look. She found another file named _Draco and Hermione's honeymoon_.

"I'll take care of this," she said wiping at her own tears.

Over the next few weeks they followed every single detail in the files. There were no bumps, no issues, nothing and when the wedding came along it was magnificent.

Malfoy manor had never looked so beautiful, neither had Hermione when she walked down the aisle. Ginny looked stunning as maid of honour with a deep red dress and Blaise was simply spectacular in his suit, Draco's new best man. Harry had given her away and even gave a little speech during dinner gaining many laughs and a few tears. The day had been so perfect.

The honeymoon was again perfect. Ginny had done the whole thing and had been smiling for weeks after everything was booked and ready to go. They went to the canary island, just off the coast of Africa. Very quiet, sunny but with not a lot to do, if you were a muggle. But it was a Wizarding goldmine. All over the island there were sites of magical properties they Theo knew Hermione would love. The newly-wed couple had spent a whole month, lying in the sun and making love over and over again in the sand and warm sea water. The time there would always be considered as some of the best of their lives.

All because of Theo.

* * *

><p>"I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you! This is completely your fault! It's because of you I'm in such agony! You-"<p>

"I know love. It's all my fault," Draco said holding his wife as she screamed and dug her nails into him.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" It was like a marter going on and on and on. The worst thing was this had all happened once before.

"Just one more push and it'll be out," the old midwife said, "The heads already crowning."

"Come on Hermione, just one more time," Draco said soothingly as he rubbed her arm.

"Just shut UP!" she pushed with her entire body and finally she felt something slide away and the screams of a baby were ringing out. Hermione collapsed panting, tears in her eyes.

"You did it," Draco said looking at her lovingly dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth, "you did it." It didn't take long for the after birth to come through while her baby was being weighted.

"Where-?" Hermione started as she tried sitting up.

"3.2kg! Very healthy and very good," the midwife said placing the swaddled baby in Hermione's arms. "It's a girl by the way and a beauty for that matter."

The midwife was right, she was a beauty taking after Draco's looks again with his fair skin and his white blond hair but she had Hermione's eyes and nose, even her jaw.

"She's perfect," Hermione said as she rocked her carefully.

"She's quite a long baby so she'll probably be tall when she's older. Want to start feeding her?" Hermione nodded and Draco helped to undo the hospital gown at her shoulder. To her surprise and relief the baby latched on immediately and started sucking earnestly.

Draco kissed her on the forehead and stood up, "I'll go get him shall I?" Hermione nodded and then turned her attention back to her baby. Draco couldn't wait to hold his daughter, but he had to wait until she had been fed. Walking outside into the waiting room he spotted Harry and Ginny sitting with his own miniature version of himself.

"Daddy," his son asked, "why does mummy hate you so much?" Draco smiled lovingly at his first born.

"She was just feeling bad and saying she hated me made her feel better. Don't worry," he crouched down and gathered his son into his arms as the toddler snuggled into him. So many people had commented on how incredibly vocal his son was and the speed of which he began to walk. He was running before he had even turned one. But his children were practically guaranteed to be brilliant especially with a mother like Hermione who was his veela mate. Their off spring would in theory be perfect. And in Draco's opinion they were.

"Well?" Ginny asked excitement pouring out of her.

"It's a girl," Ginny shrieked in joy and Harry reached for his money bag handing over a considerable amount of coins. Draco only raised one pale eyebrow.

"Hermione's just feeding her now, and then we can get started choosing some names"

"Got any in mind?" Harry asked.

"I've always wanted to continue the black tradition of calling our children after a star constellation or a family member. I quite like Hermione's mother's name, Jean, so we'll just have to see."

"Daddy," his son said quietly, "I'm hungry."

"Well why don't you and Uncle Harry go and get some food from the café while I look after mummy and when you come back you can see her too." His son nodded and scampered off taking Harry's hand as they went downstairs.

His daughter was still sucking when he went back but not as urgently. Her eyes were also fluttering as if she was about to fall asleep. Hermione unattached herself then very carefully started to burp her daughter like she had done a million times with her son.

She looked at Draco, "Do you want to hold her?" Draco nodded his voice stuck in his throat. As soon as she was placed in his arms a great feeling of love and attachment filled him. She was unmistakeably his. His to love, to cherish, to protect. Now he understood why fathers liked to lock up their daughters when they were 17, if any man were to come and take his daughter he would most definitely put up a fight.

She started to quietly make a fuss, her head moving from side to side and little mewls coming out of her mouth. He leaned down and very lightly felt his chest vibrate as he rumbled. His daughter became silent instantly and she completely relaxed. The noise meant only one thing to her; father. When she was with father she was safe. The exact same had been for Draco's son. It had been almost exactly the same when Hermione was still carrying them in her body

"_Your son is very active today," Hermione said as she grimaced. She loved it when she could feel her child moving inside her but they were very strong that day. Draco continued messaging her back but slid one of his hands onto Hermione's stomach and stroked softly._

"_Calm little one, your mother needs some peace," instantly the child stopped. Hermione turned to Draco shocked._

"_He just…" Draco leaned forwards and kissed his wife._

Hermione loved the expression of Draco's face as he beheld his daughter. He absolutely adored her, stroking her softly as he cooed her to sleep and her lips made a perfect little O.

"She needs a name," he said his eyes not leaving the baby in his arms.

"I know. Any ideas?"

"Do you want to call her Jean after your mother?" Hermione's nose wrinkled.

"I love my mother but I'm not calling my child Jean. Second name?"

Okay," Draco agreed, "For a first name I thought maybe Carina. It's a star constellation and it's always been a tradition in the black family to-"

"I like Carina," Hermione interrupted, "It suits her." Draco smiled.

The door quietly opened and Ginny popped her head round the door mouthing quietly. Hermione smiled and beckoned them in. The miniature Draco instantly climbed up on the bed and hugged his mother who kissed him on the forehead lovingly.

"Son," Draco said as he slowly lifted Carina up and placed her in Hermione's arms, "meet Carina Jean Malfoy." Their son looked at the baby in wonder as he fiddled with his hands- something he only did when he wanted to touch something he wasn't allowed to.

"What is it?" he asked peering over it, getting a better look. Everyone laughed.

"It's a baby," Hermione said, "a tiny human. And she's your sister."

"Carina is a very nice name," Ginny said, "doesn't it mean pure?"

"I thought it meant 'dear one'," Harry said also peering to get a better look, "She looks a lot like Draco but you can definitely see Hermione in there."

"Either way," Draco said still smiling, "She's perfect."

* * *

><p>"You are not wearing that!" Draco said a look of horror on his face. Hermione frowned and looked at the so called offending outfit. It looked so good, showed off the curves in all the right places yet still managed to look elegant. It had been very expensive when Hermione had bought it and it had been bought for almost this precise occasion.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with it! It looks fabulous! And do you have any idea the trouble Ginny and I had to go through to secure that dress in the correct size? "

"It is showing far too much skin!"

"It's a floor length dress!"

"I can see bare arms and tops of breasts!"

"Well with breasts of that size you can't wear a high neckline! It looks ridiculous!"

"I said no!"

"What is wrong with the dress Draco. It looks fabulous and is even Slytherin green! I thought you would like it!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and challenging him. How dare he order her about especially since appearances were apparently her responsibility as Lady Malfoy!

"The reason Daddy hates it so much," Carina said admiring herself in the mirror, "Is because I look so good and he doesn't like it when boys look at me." She looked at her father a coy smile on her face as she tweaked one of her, silky fine, blond hairs back up into its up do. "But don't worry daddy. None of those silly boys interest me," She went over and embraced her father. You would think that at the age of 18 he would be less protective but that wasn't the case, especially with Veela fathers.

"So she will be wearing that dress, Draco. And what would you prefer, for her to wear it in your presence when you can look after her, or when she would all by herself?" Draco simply glared.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and Scorpius, Carina's younger brother entered in his second best suit. He took one look at her and raised an eye brow and said, "So the Potter's will be joining us?" Hermione walked over to her son and admired him. He was 16, soon to be finishing his last days at school.

"You look so dashing," Hermione said. She knew her son was handsome with his father's delicate features, eyes and hair colour however, he had Hermione thick rich hair texture and her very slightly tanned skin. A combination which she knew made him one of the most attractive boys in Hogwarts.

"Are the Potter's coming? All of them?" he asked again.

"Yes," Carina said a knowing smirk on her face as she applied a little lip stick. Scorpius turned around and walked of quickly removing his jacket.

"Scorpius? What are you doing? We need to go in a minute!" Hermione shouted, confused.

"To change!" he shouted back from his room, "I know I have a better suit somewhere." Hermione turned to her husband in wonder but from the shrug that he gave her, he didn't know either. Draco checked his watch.

"We have 10 minutes before we are officially late," he said looking at his wife. She was the one who had the issue about being everywhere on time. Not early. Not late. On time.

"We're missing two children if you don't count Scorpius," Hermione said looking intently at Draco and Carina for them to spill the answers.

"Our eldest son said he will be arriving by floo just before we needed to go and that he will be coming straight from work." Draco said and he turned around and strode to the window and peered over his estate.

"Why is he working so late? He might get ill if he pushes himself too much," Hermione worried. Carina stared at her parents who were on opposite sides of the room, face different directions yet still managed to look like a couple sown together with love. She was lucky, she never needed to worry about her parents relationship and whether they would be getting a divorce or not, never needed to worry about money. She was truly privileged.

Her parents were so worried about her older brother who was determined that he get his own job and earn his own money and take nothing from the gringots account her father had set up for him one his first birthday. Her parents thought he wasn't to prove to the world that he was successful because of who he was, not who he was related to. But that was only part of it.

She wasn't so brave. She still relied heavily on her parents especially when it came to money but she had just started her first term at a muggle university studying literature. She loved books and there wasn't anything quite like university in the Wizarding world.

"Where is Alyssa then?" he mother asked looking up the grand stairs as if she were about to appear.

"I'll get her," Carina said gliding past her mother and up the stairs. When she reached her sisters room she knocked.

"Lyssa, mum and dad are waiting downstairs."

"I'm not coming. I don't feel well." Carina frowned. Her little sister didn't sound well either. She began to turn the door knob.

"No! Don't come in! You might get sick too!" Carina ignored her and entered the room to see a sight that shocked her. Her little sister was on her bed, in her new fancy maroon dress which fell above her knee, eyes red from tears and her platinum blond hair in a tangled mess.

Alyssa had brown hair.

The shocked expression on Carina's face reverted Alyssa into tears. Carina gathered her into her arms and rocked her.

"Why did you dye your hair?" she asked.

"M-millie said that I wasn't a p-proper Malfoy b-because-" a great sob cut her off but Carina got the picture. Out of all the four siblings Alyssa was the only one to have their mother's brown hair and she was very self-conscious about it. She was convinced it made her look plain but what Alyssa refused to accept was that she looked gorgeous especially since her hair was so long, and thick yet still straight making it look so soft and shiny. And she had her father's silver eyes.

"Do you want me to undo it?" Carina asked slowly stroking her little sister's back.

"It can't be undone! I used muggle dye!" At that moment Draco entered.

He took one look at his daughters, one of them sobbing her eyes out, and went to Alyssa and took her into his arms. It was always like that, for all the Malfoy children, when upset father's presence usually made things better and it was definitely the case this time as well. Alyssa calmed down in less than a minute.

Draco had overheard the girls when he went to check on them so he knew why she was upset. Once she was calm and snuggled into his chest he got his wand and tapped his daughters head returning the hair back to its original colour.

"But," Alyssa said after she ran to the mirror to see what had happened, "I thought you couldn't undo muggle hair dye with magic."

"You can't," Draco said as he stood up, "I've put a concealment charm on you and tomorrow we can go to a muggle hair dresser and get it fixed. You shouldn't be upset about how you look, darling. You are a very beautiful girl and having brown hair doesn't make you any less my daughter or a Malfoy daughter or anything. I know it's difficult but try to ignore what Millie Flint says. Or slyly get revenge, without getting caught. But don't let her make you feel ashamed of yourself." Suddenly something in Draco's manner changed and he went to the door.

"You're mother needs something. You two better hurry before she gets upset." Draco went downstairs to his wife. She was sitting on the couch a letter in her hand, her eyes speeding across the page.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked as he kissed her cheek.

"You're eldest son says he will be late for dinner. Apparently he's caught up a work in the ministry and will be there as soon as he can. He also promises that he will definitely be there for desert," Draco frowned. His eldest had been rather busy lately, staying late at his office and missing several family occasions.

"Do you think he's met a nice girl he likes? He's acting a little strangely," Draco asked.

"He hasn't," Carina said as she entered the room.

"How do you know?" She just looked at her parents with a knowing expression on her face.

"Trust me. He hasn't met a girl he fancies."

Just then Scorpius came speeding in, his hands fixing his hair wearing his best and favourite suit.

"Okay, I'm ready. Where's-?"

"He's late and will be meeting us at the restaurant. Now let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

><p>"Albus stop fussing! You have your father's hair so get over it!" Ginny said as she located her wand and fixed the newly broken heel.<p>

Albus through his hands up into the air in surrender, "it looks ridiculous!"

"Trying to say something?" Harry calm voice said. He was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper fully dressed and ready to go. They weren't late and Ginny always stressed so harry wasn't worried.

"You!" Ginny snarled spinning round and pointing her wand at him. Okay now he was worried.

"I'll get James will I?" Harry dashed upstairs.

Albus collapsed in his fathers vacated seat fisting his hair angrily. Two small delicate hands pried his fingers away and stared to fix his hair.

"Thanks lily," he muttered as he held still trusting his little sister to sort things out.

"No problem," she said calmly. Lily was a blessing in the family. She was kind, sweet but not shy she just wasn't overpowering.

"Carina's going to be there tonight," she said quietly into his ear. She also happened to be very sly.

"I know."

"So will Uncle Draco."

"I know."

"He's going to skin you if he finds out."

"I know! And he'll skin you too if he finds out about Scorpius!"

"No he won't. I'm his god daughter. Besides I'm a nice girl dating his son. You're a nasty boy snatching his daughter away." Albus huffed in annoyance. His sister was right of course.

James bounded down the stairs his face grinning with happiness, "Ready to go?" he asked skipping over to the fire place. He had just got a promotion earlier that day and was still filled with happiness.

"Yes lets go," Ginny said grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into green flames. Harry and James followed suit each calling out the restaurant. It was just Albus and Lily left.

"Good luck," Lily said smirking before she too disappeared. I'll need it Albus thought stepping into the fire place, closing his eyes as he tumbled through the floo network. He could hear the Potters' and the Malfoys' greeting each other before he had even opening his eyes. And when he did open his eyes he was stunned. There she was, standing in an elegant green dress her blond hair hanging perfectly around her face as she smiled that beautiful smile. His dick went instantly hard.

"Albus!" he engulfed by Hermione knocking him out of his stupor, "How has life been since leaving Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've definitely missed it," He said truthfully. Hermione's mouth moved to his ear.

"If you be any more obvious then Draco might notice."

"You know?"

"Of course I know! I'm not stupid," Hermione whispered amused.

"Trust me; no one thinks you're stupid." Hermione laughed and they all walked together to their table.

Scorpius waited until he had said hello to everyone aside from Lily then casually went over and hugged her too.

"Hi," he said lightly pecking her cheek, "How have you been?"

"Good. I managed to finish all our holiday homework so I find myself with a lot of free time."

"You are such a little minx," Scorpius said quietly in her ear as he tucking in her chair for her like the perfect gentleman he was the gracefully took the seat next to her.

Draco took the seat at one head of the table and Harry took the other leaving one space free.

"Where's your eldest Draco?" Harry asked as the family looked through the menu.

"He says he's working late at the ministry but I think there's a chance he might be visiting a girlfriend." All the adults suddenly became very interested and laughed discussing what this possible girlfriend looked like. All the children looked at each other. Their parents were clueless.

The whole table was full of laughter and noise especially when the starters first came. Hermione had ordered for her missing son and when he didn't arrive his portion was split around the table.

"So Albus," Draco asked down the table, "What have you been doing since Hogwarts?" Albus began to sweat. Her remembered the time when Draco never used to scare him and his was fond of his intellectual banter. But now things were different. What could he say?

_Well for starters I've been shagging your daughter every night and sometimes during the day too. That takes up a lot of my time…_

"So far I've just been enjoying myself but-" Albus felt a perfect hand travel up his thigh to his groin. Oh she must be joking. His eyes darted to the scheming face of Carina.

"but I've started to look for some work as well. I've-" her hand started to rub and his boxers were becoming smaller by the second.

"I've gone with dad into," every single person was staring at him and he was sweating like a mad ox.

"into the Auror office to see what it's like to work in the ministry but-" she started to rub even faster and he felt his cheeks go alarmingly red.

"but I really haven't done much." He finished. He grabbed his fork tightly trying to get some ounce of control or he would cum right there at the table.

"Well if you want I can organise some work experience for you. I think it'll be right up your street especially since you enjoy potion brewing so much." He was about to come. Right there. And she wasn't stopping. He could feel his balls swell and tighten. He was about to come!

"There is a fire message for Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. From the ministry." Her hand stopped and Albus took a deep breath. Thank God.

Draco looked angry. He hated it when work or the ministry ever cut into the time he deliberately separated for just his family and friends. Harry wasn't pleased either. They both quickly got up and strode out the room. Silence followed as they all watched them go.

"When the fuck did this happen?" came the almost outraged voice of James are he gestured between Albus and Carina.

"Language!" Ginny said before returning to her wine. "It's been going on for months. But don't say anything because neither your or Carina father knows and the situation is delicate."

"Months!"

"It's not our fault your unobservant James," Lily said.

"Unobservant? I know about you and Scor!"

"What?" Hermione, Ginny and Carina shrieked.

"James!" Lily accused as she glared at her brother.

"Lily please tell me you haven't had sex!" Ginny all but shouted as she turned white.

"No!" both Lily and Scorpius shouted, "all we've done is spend time together and gone into town together and-"

"Made out in each other's bedrooms" James cut in.

"JAMES!"

"What did he do this time?" Everyone flinched at the sound of Harry behind them. Judging by the confused look on his face, he didn't know what was going on.

"James spat on my food!" Lily complained.

"It was an accident! Plus you don't even like peas!"

"What did the ministry want?" Ginny cut in successfully changing the topic without making anything look suspicious.

"Apparently someone swore they heard the voice of mad eye moody shout that he was back to take revenge. The entire thing is ridiculous because apparently he wanted to take revenge on all things mustard yellow and sunset pink. Both Draco and I have just listened to the memory and it sounds nothing like moody at all! A complete farce."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HUNCHES, I CARE ABOUT FACTS! AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH BULLSHIT LIKE THIS ON MY DAY OFF!" Hermione was up and out of the room before Draco had finished shouting. She was the only one who could calm him down.

"Wow, dad hasn't lost his temper like that in a long time," Scorpius said.

"Well these dinners are very important to Draco. And because of all that difficulty with the re-introduction of the Tri-Wizard Tournament we haven't had as much time to simply relax and enjoy each other's presence."

Carina's voice cut the conversation and moved it on to a new topic, "Where have you been?"

"Work; had to stay late to finish some stuff. What's got dad so angry?" The eldest Malfoy child took the empty seat next to Carina and shrugged off his work robe.

"The ministry contacted him about this farce of a problem-"

"The mad-eye moody thing?"

"The exact same,"

"I can't believe they contacted Dad on his day off about something so irrelevant as this. Everyone knows that the whole thing was completely stupid in the first place. Anyway what course are we on? I'm starving,"

Hermione entered and raised her eye brows at her son's comment, "you wouldn't be starving if you had arrived on time for dinner." He simply smiled up at her. His mother was so worried about him eating properly and always slightly nagged him about eating a good healthy 3 meals a day.

"We've just had our starters. Mum ordered lasagne for you," Alyssa said and as if summoned all the food began to arrive. Draco re-entered the room and beamed when he saw his eldest sitting at the table.

Carina gazed over her elder brother. No wonder her mother was going on about eating properly, he was as thin as a rake! But he was eating his food very happily and also was helping to polish off Alyssa's food as well. She kicked her brother under the table.

"What?"

"Dad thinks you've got yourself a girlfriend," her brother's face fell.

"You need to tell him. Tonight." He sat there for a moment thinking then slowly began to nod.

"Alright. I got all my accounts in order today so if he disowns me-"

"He's not going to-"

"Desert!" called the waiter as he passed around the desert menu.

"We will be discussing this later!" Carina hissed before she returned back to the dinner a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Scorpius could hear his elder siblings fighting from his bed room. They were talking in hissed voices and angry tones. He really couldn't help but eavesdrop at the door.<p>

"This isn't just about money!" Carina was shouting, "what about mum? And Scor and Lyssa? How do you think they will feel if you suddenly disappear?"

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor Carina! I'm not brave!"

"Oh please! I know you can do this especially after what you managed to do with Filch!"

"The thing with Filch was a joke! This isn't Carina! This isn't a joke!" Scorpius felt a light tug at his arm. Alyssa was standing there, the concealment charm had worn off leaving her with bright blond hair. She squeezed past him and opened the door.

"Lyssa! What did you do to your hair?"

"I think you should tell daddy," she said quietly.

"You don't know what this is all about Lyssa," he said his voice low.

"Yes I do. I heard you talking about it last time." Scorpius took a deep breath and stepped inside the room.

"We all know bro. And I also think you should tell dad." The eldest Malfoy look at his three younger siblings. They all watched him, waiting for his reaction, his decision.

"Okay," he said slowly, standing up. His legs felt like lead and his head felt even heavier, "Right." He paused for a moment thinking, "you know I love all of you. Right?" Alyssa sprang into her brother's arms clutching at him tightly. She was 15 but she was just so small and seemed so very childlike.

"Better hurry up," Carina said stiffly. She was so stubborn about this, acting like it was nothing. No possible life changing consequence. Scorpius watched his brother leave. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for his brother.

Draco's eldest son walked down the grand stair case. He could hear his mother in the library humming happily oblivious to the whole situation.

"Darling," she called down to him. She must have heard his footsteps on the stairs. He quickly went back upstairs and joined her in the library. She was curled up on the sofa reading a small book, "Do you want to stay the night?" She looked so hopeful because after all she didn't see her first born very much anymore. A picture behind his mother caught his eye. It was a page from a child's colouring book, framed, with a scribbled "Theo" in the corner. He remembered when that had been in his nursery room. He snapped back to the present.

"No, its fine. I'll go home tonight. Is dad in the drawing room?"

"Yes." He could hear his father now as he stood outside the door waiting. He peeped round the corner. Yes there Draco was, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand as he read the paper.

"You want to talk to me about something?" Draco asked his eyes not lifting from the page.

"How did you know that I wanted to talk to you?"

Draco folded the paper over and placed it on the table giving his son his entire attention.

"You always hid outside the door like that when you were younger and you wanted to talk to me. Fire whiskey?"

"No thanks," his throat felt dry. Now he was here he had no idea what to say.

"Carina has told me that you have _not_ got a girlfriend hidden away," Draco stood up and journeyed to the window.

"She's right," he admired the expensive rug on the floor avoiding his father's gaze.

"Son," he looked up, "if you've done something…wrong then know that your mother and I will always be supportive." He hated hearing this. Hated it so much. They were just empty promises his father was making.

"Whether you've stolen something, hurt someone, perhaps a pregnancy."

"Dad!" He stood up. Looked his father right in the eye. He was just going to say it. Right now. Have out with it.

"I'm gay," It was such a horrible word! And such a horrible way to say it too. His father just stood there looking at him, frozen. Suddenly all the strength in him failed and he collapsed back on the sofa.

"I'm gay," he said again almost hysterically. He took the fire whiskey bottle and drank. His father still hadn't moved.

He knew it. His father wasn't going to accept a gay son. Malfoy's are never homosexual and he was some anomaly within this proud family. He was a freak. That was why he had refused to take his father's money and why he had worked so hard to get a decent job and his own flat. He was preparing for having to enter the world with no help.

Draco set his glass down, the noise of it cutting through the silence. He looked down, not able to watch his father anymore. He heard footstep coming towards him, then his father's shadow covered him.

Draco kissed his son on the forehead. He couldn't help it as silent tears cascaded down as he fell into his father's embrace.

"My boy. My little boy," Draco said softly, "never doubt that I will not love you." A strong wave of feeling came over him, perhaps relief and he broke down. He had been hiding this secret for years.

"Besides," Draco said, "we did call you Theodore after all."

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh my god. What a journey this has been for me. Even since the beginning, when this story just popped into my head, I knew three things.<strong>

**Draco was a veela**

**Theo would die**

"**Besides," Draco said, "we did call you Theodore after all." Would be the final sentence of the story.**

**I read over what I've written, with my friends there telling me what they liked and pointing out my embarrassing yet hilarious spelling and grammar mistakes. I love my story as a whole but every time I read it I know I can do far better. Sometimes I think "why did I write that? That's awful!" and what really bothered me was that none of the chapters flowed together. I considered rewriting the whole thing but right now that looks impossible. This chapter took a lot out of me especially the beginning with Theo's funeral. In my head it looked so much bigger and better than what I can write down but that's because I just can't give Theo the justice he deserves. Rest assured I was weeping the whole way through.**

**Theo needed to die. I once imagined an ending where he lived because Pansy didn't specifically say the killing curse but just shrieked that he lived however spent the rest of his life in hospital permanently physically and very slightly mentally damaged because of the spell and because of this Draco and Hermione had their wedding in the hospital so Theo could be there and they didn't have a honeymoon. Also I couldn't see Theo falling in love with someone (they wouldn't be good enough for him) and I didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life. I know many people believe that a Harry/Ginny/Theo pairing would have been fantastic and it did appeal to me quite a lot actually but unfortunately I just couldn't change my story half way through to meet that pairing.**

**Many of you will no doubt wonder what happened to Pansy. When I wrote this the words seemed to flow out of me and there really wasn't that much space to show what happened to Pansy. She was punished. Lived for the rest of her life in Azkaban in the cell next to Lucius and died very quickly from a mental fit of some sort. By the end of her fight to get Draco she was full out crazy and there was no way I could have "saved" her.**

**Ron is a different matter. I have always loved the character of Ron finding him hilarious and a great joy in all the Potter books and films but he is just so good and easy to make evil. He was just the perfect baddy for this story. I imagine that he would have married someone like Lavender Brown and had many children and though Hermione eventually forgives him for what he did their relationship is never truly mended.**

**I hope so much that you have enjoyed this story and that you may come back to it to re-read it. All I can say now is thank you. Thank you to every reader who reviewed, alerted or favourite. Thank you to those who have been here whether you joined me at the beginning, middle or end of the story. Even if you have just discovered it. Thank you so much.**

**Skizzy16**


End file.
